


No Reason to Cry

by Mirita



Series: No Reason to Cry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, HP: EWE, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post - Deathly Hallows, Substance Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco tienen una relación, viven juntos desde hace un par de años y en apariencia todo va bien en sus vidas. Draco está dedicado a estudiar y trabajar pero Harry sólo es feliz en apariencias, esconde sus miedos e inseguridades de todos cerrándose al mundo y construyendo una barrera incluso con Draco. Aburrido de su rutina un día recuerda un viejo objeto que aparentemente perteneció a su madre y se obsesiona con el tema, dándose cuenta de lo poco que sabe de sus padres. La búsqueda sólo llevará a Harry a tener que enfrentar cara a cara a sus temores y a la depresión en que constantemente vive, lo que hará que su vida se caiga a pedazos sin que él pueda evitarlo. La fuerte depresión de Harry llevará su relación con Draco al límite y la pondrá a prueba más de una vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el [Big Bang de Harry Potter](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/183432.html) del 2011

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Capítulo 1**  


Toda esa locura comenzó cuando Draco mandó aquella lechuza con un delicado regalo para su madre en el día de su cumpleaños. Los Malfoy se habían trasladado a Praga luego de que Lucius fuera puesto en libertad tras cumplir una corta y benevolente condena en Azkaban. Draco los visitó con frecuencia durante los primeros dos años de su autoexilio, pero la relación con su padre se volvió distante desde que hizo público su romance con Harry Potter.

La búsqueda del regalo para Narcissa había terminado por volver loco a Harry, pues su caprichoso novio estuvo de mal humor por casi tres meses al ver lo difícil que se le estaba volviendo comprar lo que según sus propias palabras tenía que ser un _regalo inigualable_. Durante esas semanas, Harry lo acompañó algunas veces al mundo muggle. Draco le había explicado que irónicamente las mejores joyas siempre eran encontradas en el mundo muggle ya que era una actividad en la que estos se habían perfeccionado a diferencia de los magos de Londres. Sin embargo, conseguir un _diamante negro_ no había sido tarea fácil. El heredero de los Malfoy visitó las más exclusivas joyerías de Londres, París y algunas otras ciudades de Europa, exigiendo en la joyería más exclusiva que encontró en el mundo mágico del Reino Unido que le consiguieran la preciada piedra y finalmente se salió con la suya a cambio de una cantidad exorbitante de galeones que a Harry no dejaba de parecerle exagerada.

El diamante que terminó engastado en una delicada cadena de oro blanco era una pieza única preparada exclusivamente para Draco y Harry tenía que admitir que una vez que estuvo en su poder la calma volvió a su casa, la que había compartido con Draco por el último año y medio.

Harry observó cómo los finos dedos de Draco tomaban la pluma y escribían con calma en el pergamino una carta para su madre y luego acomodaban el elegante envoltorio en la pata de su lechuza con una expresión de satisfacción que bien valía la pena todo el esfuerzo y las rabietas que le había visto hacer.

Fue en ese momento que aquel pensamiento pasó por su cabeza por primera vez. Se preguntó con autentica curiosidad qué tipo de cosas compraría él para su madre si estuviese viva. Con el pasar de los años había aprendido a no pensar demasiado en sus padres, era una forma de hacer más llevadera su ausencia, sobre todo en sus años de infancia y adolescencia. Sin embargo, tras la guerra y libre de continuos sobresaltos, su mente comenzó a tener más tiempo libre para pensar en la falta que le hacían sus padres y lo solo que se sentía sin ellos a pesar de los años transcurridos, de no haberlos conocido y de ser ya todo un adulto. Él trataba de ignorar esos pensamientos y el enorme vacío que le dejaban, mas al no lograrlo se había resignado a vivir con esa pieza faltante en su alma.

Esa noche, después de una maravillosa sesión de sexo con Draco y mientras éste dormía placidamente, la mente de Harry seguía divagando por los pensamientos de su infancia perdida, de esa familia que no llegó a conocer y entonces una idea se entrelazó con otra como una cadena interminable; de pronto Harry recordó algo que había olvidado por completo.

Su tío Vernon había invitado a cenar a su jefe, un tipo delgado, con un bigote horrible y de risa estridente, que había llegado con su esposa y su hija, una niña de la edad de él y Dudley con coletas rubias y las pestañas tan claras que parecían inexistentes. Dudley se dedicó a jalarle las coletas en el jardín mientras que Harry, experto en pasar desapercibido, se escabulló al ático de la casa para que su primo no fuera en su búsqueda. De pronto se encontró en medio de cajas y polvo. Nadie subía al ático nunca, era un poco oscuro y estaba sucio, pero Harry no tenía miedo, a sus siete años había aprendido muy bien a vivir en la oscuridad de su alacena. Los insectos lejos de asustarlo eran sus únicos compañeros en las noches solitarias. Se sentó en un rincón vacío en espera de que la cena terminase y él pudiese colarse en la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Escuchaba a lo lejos el bullicio de la conversación, las risas de los adultos y los gritos de su primo y aquella niña en el jardín. La curiosidad lo hizo asomarse por la pequeña ventana a la que casi no llegaba. Se puso de puntillas y llegó a ver a Dudley intentando arrebatarle la muñeca a la niña pero ella se defendió y le lanzo un buen golpe. Harry rió al ver eso y perdió el equilibrio cayéndose sobre un par de viejas cajas. Se paró rápidamente y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se habían caído junto con él y entonces algo llamó su atención. Era nombre de su madre escrito en un pedazo de cartón. Lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a investigarlo. Dentro de la funda de cartón había un viejo disco de vinilo, de los que tía Petunia solía poner cuando hacía la limpieza. Afuera una letra juvenil garabateaba el nombre Lily en una esquina acompañado de un par de corazones dibujados seguidos por el nombre de James.

Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Aún no podía leer grandes frases de corrido, pero sabía perfectamente que esos eran los nombres e sus padres. Como si hubiese encontrado un enorme tesoro, lo tomó entre sus manos y bajo corriendo hasta el primer piso, donde se las ingenió para meterse en su pequeña alacena sin que los adultos siquiera notasen su presencia.

Las figuras de la portada eran extrañas y detrás había una lista de canciones que Harry no conocía. Con sumo cuidado lo escondió entre sus viejos pantalones y esperó que pronto tía Petunia saliese de casa con Dudley y lo dejaran solo para poder poner el disco y escuchar las canciones que seguramente a su madre le habían gustado. Esa noche, el pequeño Harry soñó con una joven muy bonita y de cabello negro que según él era su madre y un apuesto joven de ojos verdes que definitivamente era su padre. Los vio a ambos bailando y escuchando ese disco en la sala de su casa. Harry durmió feliz aquella noche y a partir de entonces se refugió en esa imagen cada vez que se sentía solo y extrañaba a sus padres.

Años más tarde descubriría que su madre no sólo había sido una bruja sino que también había tenido el cabello rojo y que sus ojos verdes eran herencia de ella, así como que su aspecto se lo debía a su padre que había usado gafas igual que él. Harry nunca llegó a escuchar aquel disco y cuando su vida cambió y fue a Hogwarts aquel recuerdo quedó encerrado en la alacena, junto con otros miles de momentos que había olvidado.

Draco se movió ligeramente a su lado, acurrucándose contra él con los ojos cerrados. Harry no había conciliado el sueño en lo que iba de la noche, había permanecido quieto y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no te duermes? —le preguntó la soñolienta voz de Draco.

—Estaba dormido —mintió Harry arropándolos mejor a los dos.

—Mentiroso. Puedo escucharte pensar —aseguró Draco aun sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando, señor legeremántico?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ante la pregunta de Harry y se acomodó sobre la cama, tendiéndose de espaldas sin abrir los ojos; las palabras de Harry eran un delicioso susurro que cosquilleaba en su oído. Harry se había inclinado de lado sobre su codo para poder mirar mejor el rostro apacible de Draco.

—En lo afortunado que eres por compartir la cama todos los días con un mago tan jodidamente guapo como yo.

Harry se rió y después de plantarle un tímido beso en los labios a su novio se escurrió en la cama hasta poder apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco quien casi de inmediato lo rodeó con sus brazos y finalmente abrió los ojos.

—¿Está todo bien, Harry? —preguntó. No era cotidiano que Harry buscase ser protegido por sus brazos, era un gesto que guardaba para las noches en las que las pesadillas lo visitaban o el estrés del trabajo acababa con sus fuerzas.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. No podía dormir, sólo eso, nada importante.

Draco sabía que el insomnio en su novio, más común de lo recomendable, siempre era sinónimo de algún conflicto, pero había aprendido a no presionarlo, a hacer uso de una paciencia que desconocía tener y esperar a que él solo terminase contándole cuando se sintiese listo. Hizo más fuerte su abrazo, sosteniéndolo protectoramente y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto, Draco no era bueno con las palabras siempre, pero a él no le hacían falta y así, reconfortado y en el calor de su pequeña familia de a dos se quedo finalmente dormido.

++++

La vida de Harry continuó su curso normal. Sumergido en su rutina, trató de no pensar demasiado en sus padres y en aquel disco perdido que jamás llegó a escuchar y que prácticamente había olvidado. Por su lado Draco estuvo orgulloso al recibir la lechuza de su madre que le agradecía el obsequio tan fino y delicado. Claro que Narcissa no perdió la oportunidad para intentar convencer a Draco de que los visitase en su nueva residencia, pero Draco, una vez más declinó la invitación. Harry no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. En muchas ocasiones, el silencio entre ellos era mejor aliado que abrir la boca y decir algo que seguramente desataría una de esas peleas épicas que ya habían tenido en el pasado.

Esa tarde de viernes Harry salió temprano del trabajo. No era algo que ocurriese muy seguido porque los entrenamientos solían ser por las tardes, así que aprovechó el cambio en su agenda y la oportunidad de evadirse de las responsabilidades para dar un paseo por las calles del Londres muggle, donde le gustaba refugiarse; ahí nadie lo conocía.

Draco tenía clases hasta tarde, estaba ya en el último año de su carrera y dividía su tiempo entre las clases y su empresa, la cual administraba. Lucius no le había dado poder sobre la corporación Malfoy, ni siquiera lo había involucrado en ella después de su desacuerdo, como ello solían llamarlo. Pero sí le había entregado la dirección del negocio que tenía a su nombre desde que había nacido y que supuestamente recibiría al cumplir la mayoría de edad, cosa que con la guerra no fue posible.

Así que con toda la tarde libre, Harry pudo entregarse al placer que había descubierto cuando terminó la guerra. Caminar, mirar vidrieras, sentarse en un parque, tomarse un café o cualquier cosa que se le antojase hacer solo, sin amigos que lo cuidasen, sin aurores protegiéndole la espalda, ni nadie invadiendo su espacio personal. Había encontrado en ese gesto, tan cotidiano para el resto de magos y muggles, la libertad.

Caminó un poco y terminó en una de las librerías que solía visitar; otra de las cosas que había descubierto era que disfrutaba leer, novelas de varios géneros, cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con enormes volúmenes de pociones, magia oscura, ni horcruxes. Ron solía decirle que era debido a la mala influencia de Hermione y que finalmente había acabado tan loco como ella. Salió de ahí con un nuevo libro para su colección. Draco había terminado compartiendo su afición por la literatura muggle y estaba seguro de que este le gustaría. Decidido a pasar por un café y luego volver a casa, Harry cruzó la calle, disfrutando de la suave brisa del verano que ya comenzaba a asomarse.

Fue en su camino hacía la cafetería que vio la vieja tienda de música a la que jamás había entrado. La había visto algunas veces, pero nunca sintió curiosidad por entrar. La mayoría de música muggle que escuchaba la compraba en las discotiendas de algún centro comercial o en internet. Aquella vieja tienda con vinilos nunca le llamó la atención. Hasta esa tarde.

Se sintió bastante idiota al ingresar, él no conocía nada de lo que seguramente vendían ahí. Olía a guardado, a revistas viejas y a polvo. Las paredes mostraban descoloridos posters de viejas bandas e interminables rumas de viejos discos atiborraban los antiguos exhibidores. Comenzó a ojear uno que otro, tratando de dar con aquella portada colorida que no había podido sacarse de la mente en las últimas semanas, hasta que la voz del encargado lo sorprendió, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

—¿Buscas algo en especial? —preguntó el hombre que fácilmente rebasaba los cincuenta años pero se vestía como los cantantes de los viejos posters de las paredes.

Recobrando la calma, Harry lo miró sin saber muy bien que decir, encogió los hombros tratando de no parecer incómodo.

—No. Sólo estaba mirando, ya sabe —explicó Harry—, por si algo me parecía interesante.

—Nunca te había visto por acá y no tienes el tipo de amante de la buena música. Yo sólo vendo viejos clásicos, así que tal vez no encuentres nada de tu interés.

—Sí, es probable —contestó Harry decidido a salir de ese lugar. Pero cuando ya casi llegaba a la puerta volteó y sin pensarlo dos veces se animó a preguntar—. Yo, en realidad busco un disco, pero no recuerdo el nombre, sólo la portada, debió ser de finales de los 70.

—Miles de discos salieron por ese tiempo, muchacho, tendrás que darme más datos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, sintiéndose inevitablemente descorazonado—. Es todo lo que puedo recordar.

—Bueno, vamos a hacer esto —dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al mostrador de donde sacó una tarjeta—. En esa web encontrarás un archivo amplio de los discos que tengo o que puedo conseguirte. Revísalo con detalle, hay fotos de las portadas, tal vez lo encuentres ahí y luego regresas para ver si lo tengo.

Harry recibió la tarjeta con una sonrisa y un hilo de esperanza colándose en su alma. La idea de recuperar de alguna manera algo de la historia de sus padres lo hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

++++

El sonido de la chimenea y las voces hicieron que Harry despegase la cara de la pantalla de su portátil. Miró la hora rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi tres horas navegando, revisando no sólo la web que le recomendó el vendedor sino otras similares que encontró, pero aún no había logrado localizar aquella portada que desde hacía semanas tenía tan grabada en la mente.

Draco había llegado a casa y aparentemente de buen humor ya que ni bien había puesto un pie fuera de la chimenea su elegante risa llenó los oídos de Harry.

—¿Viendo pornografía a esta hora, Potter?

Harry rió murmurando "idiota" mientras miraba embobado, comos siempre, los firmes movimientos de Draco que caminaba hacia una mesita donde solía dejar su maletín del trabajo, para luego acercarse a él y besarlo demandántemente.

—¿Tengo que recordarles que no están solos? —la voz divertida de Hermione los hizo romper el beso y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por más que pasasen los años, el seguía ruborizándose cuando sus amigos lo molestaban de esa manera.

—Hola Hermione —saludó Harry acercándose a ella que le devolvió el saludo.

—Tenemos que terminar un informe para la clase de Tratados Mágicos —explicó Hermione mientras Draco se perdía en la cocina.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Harry viendo que eran ya casi las 9 de la noche— Pero si tienen todo el fin de semana.

—Harry, sabes que yo nunca dejo las cosas para última hora.

Harry sonrió; en ocasiones olvidaba lo compulsiva que era Hermione con respecto a los estudios y desde que el destino la había cruzado con Draco en la Academia de Leyes y Relaciones Mágicas y habían dejado las rencillas y prejuicios en el pasado, ambos se habían vuelto una maquina de devorar libros en tiempo record.

—Bien, entonces ordenaré algo para cenar. Conociéndolos sé que trabajarán hasta tarde.

—Lo lamento Harry —dijo Draco acercándose con una botella de soda para él y otra que le ofreció a Hermione—. Pero sabes que es el último curso y…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Harry sonriendo—. Ustedes sólo concéntrense en lo que sea que tengan que hacer para ese informe y en graduarse con honores.

Draco sonrió y le regaló un delicado beso en los labios a Harry. Ciertamente él había sido su más grande apoyo desde que comenzaron su relación. Draco había estado tantas veces a punto de mandar todo al tacho. Cada vez que algún profesor le dejaba trabajos extras o lo calificaba injustamente solamente por ser quien era. No es que Draco fuese de los que se rinden fácilmente, pero incluso los magos más tercos tienen un límite y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de cruzarlo llegaba Harry para alentarlo y Draco nunca dejaría de agradecerle que no le hubiera permitido renunciar.

Horas más tarde Harry levantaba los recipientes de comida de la mesita del centro para desecharlos y a un paso de varita de Hermione, ésta volvió a estar rodeada de libros. Harry sonrió ante eso, Hermione era una estupenda bruja que dominaba casi todo tipo de hechizos a la perfección, quien no la conociese desde siempre dudaría que es hija de muggles, pues manejaba los quehaceres domésticos con magia con una exactitud envidiable. Él sin embargo prefería hacer muchas cosas de la manera típica: sin magia y con las manos.

De regreso de la cocina observó el cuadro, ahora tan familiar para él, Hermione estaba sentada sobre a alfombra, luciendo sus ropas muggles, su túnica sobre el sillón junto con su bolso y su cabello atado en una desordenada coleta, tan hermosa luciendo esa expresión de concentración. Él estaba seguro de que si no fuese completa e irremediablemente gay le habría dado pelea a Ron en sus épocas de escuela. Por otro lado estaba Draco. Sentado sobre el sofá, se había quitado la túnica también, pero a diferencia de Hermione, él no vestía ropas muggles sino esos elegantes trajes tan parecidos a los que solía usar Lucius Malfoy. Era irónico como mientras más Draco intentaba no parecerse a su padre, la genética le daba la contra. Su platinado cabello, liberado de la gomina de su adolescencia caía desordenado y suave sobre su rostro y movía la pluma sobre el pergamino con sus largos dedos que Harry sabía capaces de cosas menos sanas y más lujuriosas.

Aún cuando los observaba trabajar juntos como una maquina de devorar textos y presentar trabajos, a Harry le continuaba pareciendo increíble que fueran amigos. Constantemente y a pesar de conocer la historia de memoria, se seguía sorprendiendo por el hecho de que su novio y su mejor amiga hubieran formado aquella sólida amistad por su propia cuenta, sin intermediarios ni situaciones que los forzasen a tratarse. El hecho de que su noviazgo con Draco fuese consecuencia de esa amistad en la que él no tuvo nada que ver, lo hacía aún más increíble.

Los dejó trabajando y se dirigió a la pequeña salita de estar donde tenían la televisión y otros artefactos muggles. Se acomodó en el sofá que había en esa habitación dispuesto a despejar su mente con alguna película; pero los recuerdos de cómo se volvió a cruzar con Draco después de la guerra invadieron su mente.

Dos años después de haber terminado la guerra los acontecimientos y las pérdidas estaban aún como heridas frescas en la mente de los magos y brujas que convivían en la pequeña comunidad mágica londinense. Como consecuencia de eso, Harry había encontrado en el mundo muggle un poco de paz y soledad para ordenar sus ideas y decidir qué hacer con el resto de su vida. Convertirse en auror ya no le interesaba. Había estado en demasiadas batallas y su varita estaba harta de lanzar maldiciones. Dinero no le faltaba y vivía cómodamente, sin grandes lujos y administrando con tranquilidad la herencia de sus padres y su padrino.

Vendió Grimmauld Place y rentó junto con Hermione un acogedor y mediano departamento ubicado en Coventry Street, muy cerca del Caldero Chorreante en Charing Cross Road. Siempre imaginó que de mudarse al Londres muggle lo habría hecho con Ron, pero éste había preferido permanecer en La Madriguera acompañando a sus padres y ayudándolos a sobreponerse a las pérdidas que les dejó la guerra. Molly Weasley le había pedido que se quedara con ellos luego de que vendiese Grimmauld Place, pero Harry cortésmente rechazó la oferta. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, el olor de Ginny lo invadía todo y él necesitaba sobreponerse a su muerte. Aunque su noviazgo no se había reanudado él tenía un especial cariño por ella, había sido su única novia y no podía negar que la ilusión que habían compartido fue un gran sostén para los días de soledad en su búsqueda de los horcruxes. Ginny nunca supo que en ese largo recorrido contra Voldemort, Harry había descubierto también que le gustaban más los chicos que las delicadas curvas de las chicas, no es que se lo quisiese ocultar, es que nunca tuvo tiempo de decírselo.

Fue así como terminó buscando junto a Hermione un lugar agradable lo suficientemente cerca del Callejón Dragón y al mismo tiempo lo bastante lejos como para reconstruir sus vidas.

Hermione había comenzado sus estudios de derecho y aun tenía dudas sobre si especializarse en Relaciones Muggles o en Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Sin embargo para tener todas las opciones cubiertas y haciendo alarde de su capacidad de organización le sacaba el máximo a su tiempo llevando también clases de idiomas en una academia de Londres.

Por su parte, Harry con sus cortos 20 años se sentía agotado y viejo, envidiando secretamente la vitalidad y empeño de su amiga. Comenzó a dar largos paseos por las calles de Londres. Descubrir que podía caminar sin preocupaciones entre gente que no lo conocía ni lo miraba fijamente, fue un placer inesperado. No había murmullos, ni agradecimientos, tampoco niños pidiendo autógrafos o brujas queriendo meterse en sus pantalones. Caminar por el Callejón Diagón o Hogsmeade lo abrumaba y ponía de mal humor, cosa que no le pasaba en esas concurridas calles. Solía pasar largas jornadas en las salas de cine, leyendo novelas en los parques y sobre todo investigando a conciencia los bares gays del Soho.

Hermione continuamente lo atosigaba con que debía ponerse a hacer algo de provecho, pero él seguía sin saber que rumbo quería tomar y continuaba postergando esa decisión. Ron y los Weasley no eran la excepción, logrando sacarle siempre el tema cuando se reunían a cenar todos en La Madriguera. Así fue que después de mucho insistir y algunas pequeñas peleas con Ron y Hermione, Harry terminó apuntándose en clases libres de defensa que dictaba la Escuela de Aurores. Lo tomaba más como un pasatiempo para desechar el estrés que como algo que fuese a utilizar en el futuro, pero al menos había logrado acallar los reproches y las miradas preocupadas de su familia adoptiva.

Aquella tarde de diciembre, Harry caminaba por las concurridas calles aledañas a su departamento buscando un lugar algo desocupado donde almorzar. Hermione no regresaría hasta la noche y no le apetecía cocinar para él solo. De pronto una figura sentada dentro de una cafetería en la calle de enfrente llamó su atención. Podría reconocer la melena de Hermione donde fuera que estuviese, se detuvo con curiosidad, su amiga estaba acompañada por un joven del que sólo podía ver su espalda y llevaba puesta una gruesa gorra de piel que no dejaba ver su cabello tampoco. Hermione y su acompañante se despidieron sonriendo y con un beso en la mejilla, Harry frunció el ceño por eso y la vio salir rápidamente mientras se acomodaba el bolso y caminaba en dirección al Callejón Diagon. Caminó rápido para intentar alcanzarla pero no fue necesario ya que Hermione retrocedía sobre sus pasos, con un claro gesto de fastidio, seguramente había olvidado algo.

—Harry —lo saludó al cruzarse con él—. ¿Vas al Callejón Diagon?

—No, buscaba donde comer algo y te vi pasar. ¿No tienes clases?

—Sí, en realidad ando retrasada. Salí temprano de mi clase de francés y me entretuve avanzando un trabajo, estaba yendo al Caldero Chorreante pero he recordado que tengo que comprar unos cd's para mañana y tengo que hacerlo ahora, porque volveré tarde de la Academia de Leyes y la librería estará cerrada —explicó mientras veía su reloj— Mierda. Creo que ya no llego para la primera clase —se tomó un segundo para respirar mientras repasaba mentalmente su horario—. En fin, luego me pongo al día, eso me deja tiempo de ir a comprar y almorzar contigo, ¿Qué te parece?

—Claro, vamos.

Caminaron unas cuadras, Harry escuchaba el parloteo de Hermione sobre sus clases, pero su mente seguía en el misterioso chico que la acompañaba. No es que tuviera celos, pero no le agradaba ver a su amiga siendo afectuosa con otra persona que no fuese Ron. Finalmente entraron a un sencillo restaurante que solían visitar y ordenaron el almuerzo.

Hermione le contaba de su clase de francés mientras comía su ensalada y Harry hacía su mayor esfuerzo por seguirla pero si no le preguntaba iba a terminar de mal humor todo el día.

—¿Has hablado con Ron en estos días? —preguntó ignorando por completo la anécdota de Hermione sobre la correcta pronunciación de _au revoir_.

—No desde la última vez que estuvimos en La Madriguera —contestó ella algo sorprendida.

—Pensé que habías pasado por Sortilegios Weasley en estos días.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que sería algo incómodo por ahora.

—¿Incómodo?

—Sí, bueno… no te lo contamos la última vez pero decidimos que sería mejor pasar un tiempo a solas, sabes —explicó Hermione mientras jugaba con el tenedor sobre el plato.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó consternado Harry— ¿pasó algo malo?

—No, nada de eso… —Hermione suspiró y lo miró fijamente— …yo necesito tiempo a solas, quiero concentrarme en las clases y quiero demasiado a Ron como para arrastrarlo en esto conmigo, yo simplemente no quiero que de pronto ni siquiera seamos amigos —Harry iba a refutar pero Hermione prosiguió—. Además él ha comenzado a salir con Romilda Vane.

—¿Qué?

—No es increíble —rió Hermione ante el gesto de sorpresa de su amigo—. Sinceramente no creo que funcione, pero no puedo pedirle que no lo intente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Hermione volvió a su ensalada mientras Harry trataba de asimilar toda la información. Pensaba contactar a Ron por chimenea más tarde para gritarlo como se merecía por no haberle contado nada de eso.

—Y tú Hermione ¿también sales con alguien?

—Claro que no, ya te dije que quiero concentrarme en las clases, al menos este semestre, tengo que comenzar bien la carrera y tú deberías hacer lo mismo en vez de sólo llevar esos cursos libres Harry, ya te he dicho lo importante que…

—¿Entonces quién era el chico que te acompañaba en la cafetería? —interrumpió Harry antes de que Hermione continuase con su sermón del futuro y los estudios.

—Oh él —respondió divertida Hermione— es un compañero de clases de francés. Es curioso porque resulta que también es mago y va a la Academia de Leyes y Relaciones Mágicas, sólo que él se va a especializar en Negocios Internacionales Mágicos, pero llevamos algunos cursos juntos.

—Pareces conocerlo muy bien —mencionó con perspicacia Harry.

—No te imaginas cuánto —respondió divertida Hermione—. En realidad tú también lo conoces.

—¿Yo? No conozco a nadie que vaya a clases contigo Hermione.

—Créeme. Lo conoces, estudiamos con él en Hogwarts.

—¿Gryffindor?

—No, Slytherin.

—¿Eres amiga de un Slytherin? —preguntó Harry completamente sorprendido. Pero su sorpresa sería mayor al escuchar la respuesta de Hermione.

—No cualquier Slytherin, Harry. Se trata de Draco Malfoy.

++++

Harry despertó de golpe al sentir el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo. Con la vista borrosa por la ausencia de sus lentes, le tomó un poco más de lo acostumbrado orientarse y no fue hasta que sintió los cálidos labios de Draco sobre su cuello que su mente hizo conexión nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el estudio.

—Te quedaste dormido —la voz de Draco en su oído, sensual e irresistible—, con la televisión encendida.

—Intentaba ver una película. ¿Terminaron el trabajo?

—Sí —respondió el rubio, apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Harry—. Quedó perfecto, Hermione acaba de irse.

—Me alegro. Espero que no tengas más trabajos para el fin de semana.

—No. Soy completamente libre para atarte a la cama y no dejarte salir de ella.

—¿Y qué esperas para comenzar? —preguntó Harry con la voz cargada de deseo y capturando los labios de Draco al terminar su frase.

Pudo sentir la risa ahogada dentro del beso, las manos de ambos comenzando a recorrerse, en ese límite entre la necesidad y la calma. Desabotonando un botón con cautela y prácticamente arrancando el siguiente. Besos húmedos, lengua, mordiscos, jadeos. Todo se volvía difuso para Harry con Draco sentado a horcajadas sobre él tironeando de su camiseta. Sus manos colándose entre los pantalones, acariciando el trasero de Draco mientras este clavaba con fuerza sus dientes en la piel de su cuello. Harry lo separó un poco, lo suficiente para quitarse la camiseta, con un movimiento rápido y desesperado. Draco no esperó demasiado para lanzarse sobre ese pecho y lamerlo como se debía. Le encantaba el vello que lo cubría. Era suave y cuando lo observaba de cerca mucho menos oscuro de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Con movimientos bruscos pero cargados de deseo, Harry logró deshacerse de la ropa de ambos, jalando a Draco junto a él, obligándolo a retomar su posición inicial, sentado sobre sus piernas, sus erecciones rozándose. Harry soltó un profundo gemido cuando vio a Draco arquear su espalda y descolgar su cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en las caricias que él estaba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo, una mano acariciando ambas erecciones y la otra pellizcando sus pezones. Draco volteó a mirarlo, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios entreabiertos. Se apretó más contra él y comenzó a devorar su boca, sus lenguas enredándose sin pudor alguno. Entonces el rubio levantó ligeramente las caderas en una clara invitación que Harry no dejo pasar, invocó su varita y con las manos temblorosas por la ansiedad la acercó al cuerpo de Draco y pronunció el hechizo, la sensación fría del hechizo lubricante los hizo gemir a ambos y antes de que tuviera tiempo a sobreponerse ya sentía el cuerpo caliente de Draco absorbiéndolo de manera deliciosa. El rubio marcaba un ritmo lento, que sólo lograba volverlo loco, levantándose lo necesario para volver a fundirse con él lenta y placenteramente mientras Harry continuaba acariciando la rubia y húmeda erección de Draco, intentando imitar el ritmo que este imponía. Draco no soportó mucho continuar con aquella tortura y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, subiendo y bajando de Harry como si se le fuese la vida, la mano de Harry sujetaba con fuerza la cadera del rubio, marcando esa piel y cuando sentía que ya no podría soportar más su otra mano se llenó de la esencia caliente de su novio que jadeaba fuertemente su orgasmo sin dejar de moverse y logrando que Harry se corriera tan fuerte y sonoramente como él.

Draco con el cuerpo laxado se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Harry que acariciaba su espalda sudorosa. Pronto sus ojos se cerraron y a pesar de saber que tenía que levantarse las fuerzas ya no lo acompañaban. Sintió un húmedo beso en su hombro y lo siguiente que supo era que Harry los había aparecido en su habitación, donde Harry se encargó de lanzarle un hechizo de limpieza y cobijarlo en la cama. Draco se dejó hacer, estaba realmente agotado, siempre terminaba la semana con las fueras al límite y de pronto estaba ya dormido, siendo contemplado por Harry que yacía a su lado.

++++

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo. Alejados de sus rutinas disfrutaban de salir a comer fuera y pasear un poco antes de terminar la noche de sábado en aquella discoteca exclusiva que solían visitar. Harry aún se sorprendía al ver la naturalidad con que Draco se manejaba entre las luces y escarcha, sin mencionar que era un lugar lleno de muggles. Pero una vez dentro, Draco dejaba de lado al aristócrata para mostrar su lado más seductor y era un espectáculo que Harry adoraba presenciar, sintiéndose completamente afortunado y envidiado. Eran de las pocas veces que su mente se olvidaba de toda la tormenta de pensamientos que casi nunca lo abandonaban y se dedicaba a disfrutar de su novio y la música.

El domingo era un día más casero para ambos, se despertaban tarde y ordenaban comida. Harry se pasaba el día en pantalones de pijama viendo películas o leyendo mientras Draco le daba una repasada a sus apuntes y organizaba todo para comenzar nuevamente su rutina de estudios al día siguiente. Sin embargo un hecho fuera de lo cotidiano llamó su atención aquel domingo. Harry no había estado despatarrado sobre el sofá como solía hacerlo, sino que había pasado varias horas conectado desde su laptop. Draco, a pesar de saber utilizar la tecnología muggle, era bastante reacio a involucrarse más de lo necesario con ella y Harry tampoco era un aficionado, por lo que aquel hecho no le pasó desapercibido. Como tampoco lo hizo el que Harry pareciese un poco desanimado cuando finalmente decidió apagar su laptop y estuvo callado por un buen rato.

Draco había comenzado a notar algunas conductas extrañas en Harry desde hacía ya varios meses. Manías y reacciones que no estaban ahí cuando comenzaron a convivir. Por momentos Harry parecía invadido por una profunda tristeza, en ocasiones hasta podía decir que lo sentía insatisfecho, sus ojos reflejaban derrota y conformismo. Sin embargo, cada vez que Draco intentaba hacer algún comentario al respecto e intervenir en lo que fuese que estuviese perturbando a su novio, este lo sorprendía con una nueva dosis de vitalidad; entonces él desechaba la idea suponiendo que todo era consecuencia de lo poco que se veían últimamente debido a sus estrictas clases.

++++

Draco dormía tranquilamente, cobijado por la posesiva mano de Harry que descansaba sobre su pecho y fue precisamente esa mano la que lo sacó de su descanso al haberse comenzado a mover con inquietud. Se apretujó al cuerpo de su novio soltando un placentero suspiro, sin embargo el movimiento de Harry se intensificó despertándolo del todo. Piernas y brazos dominados por movimientos torpes y descoordinados que hacían parecer que Harry estaba intentando correr. Draco suspiró. Ahí estaban otra vez las inacabables pesadillas. Suavemente intentó despertarlo ganándose un golpe en la mejilla gracias al torpe puño de Harry que despertó desorientado y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco sobándose la mejilla—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—No, estoy bien —contestó Harry calmándose y tratando de enfocar su borrosa visión mientras alcanzaba sus lentes de la mesa de noche.

—Hace mucho que no tenías pesadillas —mencionó Draco retirándole cariñosamente el flequillo de la frente.

Harry se puso los lentes y vio enrojecida la mejilla de su novio. Su respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad a pesar de sentirse todavía agitado.

—¿Te golpeé? —preguntó avergonzado.

—No fue tu culpa, yo trataba de despertarte.

—Lo siento —dijo con un suspiro de frustración.

—No te preocupes, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa —contestó con calma Draco y Harry vio en su mirada el amor y la preocupación que siempre le dirigía en los momentos en que las pesadillas llegaban a él.

—Fue un sueño extraño —explicó Harry—. No sé si realmente era una pesadilla, yo simplemente cambiaba de lugar constantemente.

—Parecía que estabas corriendo.

—Quería alcanzar a Dudley —respondió Harry sintiéndose completamente tonto.

—¿Tu primo muggle? —preguntó extrañado y Harry asintió—. No le des importancia, sólo fue un tonto sueño.

—Sí, debe ser que estuve recordando algunas cosas recientemente —explicó Harry frotándose los ojos mientras se calmaba del todo—. Siento haberte despertado.

Draco le regaló una honesta sonrisa y con una ternura tan intima le acarició el cabello, en clara señal de apoyo. Intentando transmitirle algo de su paz. Lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras se acurrucaban bajo las sábanas.

—Trata de descansar —le susurró—, de otra forma mañana te verás fatal.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. Aunque el sueño le fue esquivo y permaneció despierto un buen rato. Disfrutando del calor de Draco y de la lenta caricia que le regalaba. Su mente trataba de hilvanar el reciente sueño. Recordaba que él corría para esconder el disco en cuanto sintió las llaves de tía Petunia abriendo la puerta, pero no llegó a la escalera y con sus manitas temblorosas lo escondió bajo un cojín del sofá de la sala. Dudley entró corriendo y lo empujó por la pura costumbre de hacerlo. Harry no pudo rescatar su pequeño tesoro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio el voluminoso cuerpo de su primo sentándose sobre ese cojín. Tía Petunia corrió a ver si Dudley se había hecho daño cuando sintieron el ruido del vinilo quebrándose y Harry no pudo esconderse ni evitar el castigo por _tomar cosas que no son suyas sin permiso_. Él trató de explicar que aquel disco era de su madre, que él sólo quería saber como era ella, preguntándole entre sollozos a su tía por sus padres. Lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte coscorrón y dos noches sin cenar encerrado en su pequeña alacena. Jamás volvió a ver el disco y el hecho quedó en el olvido con los meses.

++++

El amanecer sorprendió a Harry aún despierto y cuando por fin conciliaba el sueño sintió la alarma y a Draco desperezándose. Mentalmente agradeció no tener que trabajar por la mañana los lunes. Pronto el calor del cuerpo de su novio abandonó la cama y Harry suspiró con resignación. Otra semana más comenzaba. Cinco días en los que casi no vería a Draco, tendría que cumplir tres turnos de clases en el centro muggle donde trabajaba y otros cuatro en el mundo mágico. Días sin mucho apetito y noches sin sueño. Harry secretamente odiaba la rutina. Su trabajo no le disgustaba, incluso habían días en que realmente lo disfrutaba. Pero otros en que se sentía profundamente cansado y vencido. Llevaba en ese vaivén de emociones desde el fin de la guerra y estaba tan acostumbrado que pocas veces lo notaba y solía atribuirlo a la rutina. Tenía esperanzas de que todo cambiase en cuanto Draco finalmente se graduase de la Academia y tuviese un horario más holgado.

Draco sabía que los lunes le tocaba desayunar solo. Harry tenía turno por las tardes y remoloneaba hasta bien avanzada la mañana. Para él contrariamente era el día en que más temprano comenzaba clases. Así que siguiendo su acostumbrada rutina se levantó dejando a Harry enredado entre las sábanas. Sabía que no estaba dormido por más que intentaba disimular. Las etapas de insomnio de Harry solían ser pasajeras y él ya lo tomaba como algo normal. Se duchó y vistió con sus elegantes ropas semi formales. Aquella mañana no pasaría por su oficina, así que podía prescindir de la corbata. Escogió una de sus túnicas, perfectamente planchada y bajó a desayunar. Veinte minutos después subió a despedirse de Harry y por fin lo encontró dormido. Con la respiración acompasada y el rostro relajado. Depositó un tierno beso en su frente y programó la alarma para el medio día. Tiempo suficiente para que se alistase y llegase temprano al trabajo.

Dándole una última mirada a Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación una ligera preocupación cruzó su mente. Tendría que poner mayor atención a los insomnios de Harry, tenía la sensación de que esos periodos de mal sueño estaban durando más de lo normal. Cerró la puerta con un suspiro tratando de despejar su mente y restándole importancia. Harry estaba bien, estaban juntos y felices. Tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoico y concentrarse en sus clases de esa semana.

 

  
[Capítulo 2 >>](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/180878.html)   



	2. Chapter 2

 

Harry llegó a su departamento y escuchó risas en la cocina. Claramente pudo reconocer la juvenil risa de Hermione y se apresuró a entrar pensando que estaba acompañada por Ron. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontró, apoyado sobre la barra de la cocina, a Draco Malfoy mientras Hermione preparaba el té de la tarde.

—Buenas tardes Potter —saludó Draco con el tono distante que siempre había usado al dirigirse a él.

—Pensé que estabas con Ron, Hermione —dijo Harry ignorando el saludo de Malfoy.

—Creo que Draco te ha saludado, Harry —respondió ella lanzándole una mirada enojada mientras servía el té.

—Oh, sí —intentó disimular Harry—. Lo siento, ¿Qué tal Malfoy?

Draco le regaló una mirada de burla de esas que Harry conocía muy bien de sus días en la escuela y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no ponerse aún más en ridículo, Harry se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, frente a Malfoy. Hermione había servido el té para los tres, en un claro acto de que debía acompañarlos.

—Perfectamente, Potter —contestó Malfoy con superioridad.

—Se suspendió la clase de francés de hoy y no tenemos que ir a la Academia hasta dentro de un par de horas —comentó Hermione intentando iniciar una charla que rompiese la tensión—. Pensamos que esperar acá era más conveniente, ya que podemos usar la chimenea.

Harry no entendía qué se había apoderado de su amiga para que se le ocurriese llevar a Malfoy a su casa. ¿Acaso pensaba qué era una buena idea? Porque no lo era, por el contrario, era una pésima idea. Se concentró en remover su té con la cucharita con la mirada clavada en la taza. Después de unos interminables segundos de silencio que parecían llevar el peso de los años, Harry levantó la cabeza y mirando por primera vez a Malfoy a la cara, le preguntó:

—¿Estudias francés? —Malfoy lo miró y sin darle tiempo a contestar, Harry continuó hablando—. No se supone que tu aristocrática familia domina muchos idiomas y todo ese discurso de ser un Malfoy, ¿o es qué es sólo un mito de dudosa credibilidad?, como muchos otros, debo agregar.

Hermione lo miró llena de incredulidad ante el hostil comentario y dejó escapar un sonoro bufido.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione notoriamente enojada—. Ese comentario estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. No tienes porque comportarte de manera tan grosera e indiscreta.

Harry la miró con fastidio pero ella no amilanó su mirada de disgusto. Harry frunció el ceño. Definitivamente Hermione estaba enloqueciendo.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano hacía Hermione, quitándole importancia al incómodo momento, mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su alargado rostro.

—Para tu información Potter, claro que sé hablar muchos idiomas y te puedo asegurar que me expreso en el nuestro con mucha más propiedad que la mayoría de las personas —contestó con voz altanera—. Estoy llevando un curso de especialización, sabes lo qué es eso ¿cierto?. Y aunque no lo creas, nuestra querida Hermione ha progresado mucho en este tiempo, gracias a mi ayuda, pero no voy a restarle méritos, ella es realmente lista. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes, después de todo se las pasaba salvándolos de reprobar a Weasley ya ti en el colegio.

Harry abrió la boca para responder mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al bolsillo donde Hermione sabía que él llevaba su varita y con el rabillo del ojo vio a Draco ponerse en alerta ante ese gesto. Hermione, que no en vano conocía a Harry de tantos años, se les adelantó poniéndose de pie.

—Es suficiente, creo que ya somos adultos como para que ustedes dos comiencen una pelea con varitas en medio de mi cocina —dijo bastante enojada, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Harry.

—Tienes razón Hermione —contestó Draco levantándose también—. ¿Te parece si continuamos nuestra charla en la cafetería de la academia?

Ella asintió en silencio y ambos salieron en dirección a la chimenea. Harry no se movió de su posición hasta que escuchó el chisporrotear de la chimenea indicándole que se habían ido.

La alarma sonaba insistentemente y se sentó completamente desconcertado sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Había despertado poco antes y de pronto se había visto invadido por los recuerdos, algo que le pasaba cuando se sentía abatido. Recuerdos de sus primeros encuentros con Draco y toda la ola de sucesos que finalmente lo habían llevado hasta ahí. La alarma continuaba llenando la habitación con su sonido y Harry finalmente decidió salir de la cama.

++++

Los lunes Harry no solía asomarse por el mundo mágico, así que cuando Ron lo vio caminando despacio por el Callejón Diagón con rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Cruzó la calle a toda prisa para alcanzarlo. Harry lucía distraído y ausente, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su casaca, intentando pasar desapercibido.

—Hey Harry —gritó Ron acercándose.

—Ron, hola… no te había visto —respondió Harry regalándole a su amigo una de sus honestas sonrisas.

—No sé cuando te volviste un despistado —le dijo Ron divertido—. Vengo tratando de pasarte la voz desde que te vi doblar la calle.

Harry sonrió y Ron presintiendo que su amigo efectivamente andaba un poco decaído le dio dos palmadas en la espalda restándole importancia al tema. Caminaron un par de calles preguntándose mutuamente cómo estaban y las recientes novedades, cuando Harry propuso tomar unas cervezas y Ron aceptó encantado.

Entraron al Caldero Chorreante y ubicaron la mesa que acostumbraban utilizar cuando visitaban el viejo pub. A Harry le resultaba familiar sentarse ahí en medio de tantos magos, con los aspectos más pintorescos, claro representativo de lo que era la comunidad mágica. Lo llenaba de una sensación entremezclada de nostalgia y hogar. Aun con sus mesas desgastadas y las paredes sucias a él le resultaba acogedor.

—Pensé que no te vería hasta el viernes —comentó Ron desprendiéndose de su saco y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que les trajesen dos cervezas—. No sueles dejarte caer por acá entre semana.

La última frase de Ron despedía un ligero reproche y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Sabía que se estaba alejando de sus amigos. Claro que veía a Ron y Hermione con frecuencia, pero casi siempre era en sus respectivos departamentos o en La Madriguera. Pero no podía decir lo mismo del resto de sus compañeros de Hogwarts que se reunían frecuentemente. Él siempre tenía una excusa para declinar cualquier invitación, sobre todo si estas eran para alguna reunión formal donde podría haber prensa o personas del Ministerio. Draco constantemente intentaba alentarlo para que saliese con ellos, era conciente de que su apretado horario de trabajo y estudios no le dejaba disponer de mucho tiempo para compartir con Harry o acompañarlo a sus reuniones, pero tampoco le gustaba que se privase de sus amistades por su culpa, así estas fuesen sólo un puñado de Gryffindors sin remedio. Sin embargo, a menos que fuesen Ron o Hermione a sacarlo a rastras de su casa, no había forma de convencer a Harry de que se uniese a las reuniones. Necesitas relajarte le decía constantemente Hermione con su mejor tono de preocupación mientras que Ron se quejaba de lo _doméstico_ que se había vuelto.

—Draco me mandó una lechuza diciéndome que llegaría tarde y no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa.

—Ya veo, Hermione también está muy ocupada con sus clases —comentó Ron dándole un sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Puedes creer qué se gradúen en menos de un año?

Harry sonrió. La verdad era que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Desde que se vio libre de la guerra y del peso del futuro del mundo mágico, sentía que por temporadas vivía en un huracán. Pasaban demasiadas cosas, muchas que nunca se imaginó vivir. Y luego tenía meses en que todo le pesaba, los días eran lentos y tediosos, sintiéndose irremediablemente atrapado.

—Bueno, ellos son adictos a los libros —respondió Harry manteniendo la sonrisa—. Lo extraño es que no lo consiguiesen antes, con tantas horas que pasan en la biblioteca o haciendo trabajos.

—Salud por eso —respondió Ron riendo.

Harry brindó con él fingiendo gran entusiasmo. No entendía por qué en ocasiones lo relacionado a las carreras de Draco y Hermione lo hacía sentir una envidia silenciosa. Él sabía que de proponérselo podría seguir la carrera que quisiera, incluso aprovechar la influencia que le daba ser el "Salvador del Mundo Mágico" para conseguir un buen puesto en el Ministerio; el problema era que no le apetecía hacerlo. Le gustaba su trabajo y estaba contento con él. Aún así sentía que sus decisiones habían decepcionado a todos los que esperaban que hiciese grandes cosas, cuando él sólo quería llevar una vida normal sin miradas curiosas y sintiéndose juzgado constantemente. Esa contradicción de ideas y emociones terminaban por dejarlo abatido y distante.

La sensación de no entenderse a si mismo era agobiante. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a manejarlo, sobre todo desde que comenzó a vivir con Draco, ya que se había librado de la mirada vigilante de Hermione y de Ron que siempre había ido siguiendo sus pasos. Ahora podía hacer lo que siempre había querido en sus años de escuela. Ocultar. Esconder sus temores e inseguridades en algún rincón de su mente donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos. Lo hacía ya sin siquiera pensarlo. Tanto que él mismo había comenzado a creer que no existían miedos, que su vida estaba realmente equilibrada. Era la imagen de un chico de veintitrés años, disfrutando de su juventud junto a su novio. Viviendo con la tranquilidad que muchos desearían.

Bebió la mitad de su cerveza de un solo trago, relajándose. Había ido hasta allá a buscar a Ron y pasar un buen rato, no a permitir que su mente comenzase a divagar y cuestionar aquellas cosas que él mantenía al margen. Así que pidiendo una nueva cerveza continuó su charla con Ron, que irremediablemente se convirtió en divertida discusión sobre quidditch. Harry se sintió complacido, en los malos días siempre tendría a Ron y su plática sencilla.

Un par de horas más tarde, Harry sentía la cabeza ligera y la sonrisa fácil. Habían pasado de las cervezas al whisky de fuego mientras discutían las estadísticas del campeonato nacional. Su celular no dejaba de sonar desde hacía un buen rato pero él no lo había notado sumergido en el bullicio del lugar y concentrado en su plática.

—Harry, contesta tu maldito teléfono de bolsillo —le pidió Ron mientras llena nuevamente los vasos—. Me está volviendo loco.

Harry sonrío y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Siempre se olvidaba de ponerlo en vibrador y era costumbre encontrarse con llamadas perdidas cuando recordaba que lo tenía. Tres llamadas de Draco y un mensaje de Graham, el coordinador de su trabajo. El reloj del celular indicaba más de las diez de la noche. No se había dado cuenta que ya era tan tarde.

—Es Draco —dijo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios—. Seguramente ya llegó a casa y le ha extrañado no encontrarme.

—Demonios compañero, no sé cuando te volviste toda una ama de casa.

—No digas idioteces Ron —respondió Harry riéndose y bebiendo de su vaso ahora lleno—. Como si a ti Hermione no te tuviese vigilado todo el tiempo.

Ron soltó una carcajada ante el comentario. Hermione no había perdido su costumbre de ser una _mandona compulsiva_ , como él mismo solía decirle, mucho más desde que ellos habían formalizado su relación. Pero esa era una característica de su novia y no era una sorpresa para nadie. Por otro lado, que su mejor amigo llevase una vida tan tranquila al lado de Malfoy, era algo que Ron no terminaba de comprender. Harry se mantenía alejado del mundo mágico lo más que podía, iba a trabajar los días que tenía turno y visitaba los lugares mágicos casi siempre en compañía de alguno de ellos, pero si iba sólo lo hacía de manera rápida y sin mantenerse en esas calles más de lo necesario. Ron estaba seguro de que a pesar de los años transcurridos, Harry no había podido dejar atrás sus fantasmas ni convivía a gusto con la fama que inevitablemente mantenía. Lo que sí era un completo misterio para él era que Harry se sintiese tan a gusto en el mundo muggle, a Ron le parecían un enorme alboroto de gente caminando demasiado a prisa, llenos de aparatos extraños y costumbres desconocidas. En ese tema tanto Hermione como Harry, y por increíble que sonase, incluso Malfoy, le llevaban una enorme ventaja. Él no era capaz de desenvolverse solo por aquel mundo, además no tenía que hacerlo. Sus paseos se limitaban a cuando acompañaba a Hermione a ese lugar donde pasaban películas enormes o cuando salía con Harry a comer algo o algún partido de aquel deporte muggle que él tanto disfrutaba. Pero ni bajo amenaza se aventuraría a ir solo por aquellas calles, suficiente tuvo cuando se fue del campamento y tuvo que sobrevivir y esconderse a su suerte durante aquel año en que buscaban horcruxes.

Harry se paró torpemente y estiró las piernas sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos. Jugaba con las teclitas del celular con intenciones de alejarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ron dudando de la estabilidad de Harry. A pesar del tiempo su mejor amigo no había aprendido a manejar bien la bebida.

—A llamar a Draco. Pero no voy a escuchar nada con esta bulla.

—No tienes que llamarlo —le dijo Ron mirando hacía la puerta.

—Claro que sí. No sabe donde estoy.

—Sí sabe —replicó Ron—. Está viniendo para acá ahora.

Harry volteó hacía donde su amigo señalaba y vio a Draco caminando hacía ellos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, sonrojándose al imaginarse la cara de idiota que seguramente estaba luciendo, pero no le importaba. Draco, como siempre estaba condenadamente guapo y su presencia lograba arrancarle el aliento por completo. Su novio le lanzó una mirada divertida y luego uno de sus característicos gestos de burla se instaló en su rostro.

—Deja de babear Potter, que me ves todos los días —dijo Draco llegando finalmente a la mesa que compartían, dirigiéndole un saludo con la cabeza a Ron—. Weasley, ¿Qué celebran?

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá? —preguntó Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello, disimulando el sonrojo en su rostro por el _cariñoso_ saludo de Draco.

—En realidad no lo sabía, como no te encontré en casa pensé en venir a tomar algo y ver cuantos tipos intentan meter sus manos en mis pantalones.

Ron lo miró con fastidio. Jamás entendería que le veía Potter a ese tipo tan presumido. Si ahora hasta su novia era amiga del imbécil de Malfoy. El mundo estaba demasiado loco para su gusto. Prefirió darle algo de espacio a Harry y aduciendo que tenía que ir un momento al baño, se alejó dejándolos solos.

Draco miró el rostro incómodo de Harry ante su comentario pero no llegó a responderle nada porque Weasley se puso de pie disculpándose por un momento. Harry tenía un tímido puchero en los labios que no se animaba del todo a salir a la luz.

—Llegué a casa y no estabas, te estuve llamando —explicó Draco utilizando ya aquel tono intimo y familiar que Harry tan bien conocía.

—Olvide ponerlo en vibrador —contestó Harry.

—No me sorprende —respondió Draco—. Me imaginé que estabas con Weasley o alguno de tus amigos y pensé que tal vez necesitabas que te rescatara como otras veces. De verdad Harry, si no quieres acompañarlos debes aprender a decir que no —sentenció está vez con un tono preocupado.

—No, hoy fui yo quien vino a buscar a Ron. Salí temprano del entrenamiento y no quería quedarme solo en casa.

Draco ocultó su asombro pero se sintió contento de que fuese Harry quien se animase a salir de casa y visitar el Callejón Diagón por si solo. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos había tenido que ir en repetidas oportunidades a llevarse a Harry con algún pretexto cuando sus amigos lo arrastraban fuera de casa. Ese era uno de los motivos porque los Gryffindor aún lo miraban con fastidio, pero a él no le importaba. Harry realmente no quería permanecer en esas reuniones y terminaba de pésimo humor, pero lamentablemente no tenía el temperamento frío que él poseía para mandarlos abiertamente por un tubo y siempre le pedía a Draco, cuando la situación se le volvía inmanejable, que utilizase toda su antipatía Slytherin para librarse de ellos.

—Draco… ¿tú crees… podemos quedarnos un poco más? —preguntó repentinamente Harry. Draco lo miró sin ocultar su asombro. ¿Acaso Harry le estaba pidiendo permiso para algo?

—Si quieres quedarte con Weasley yo puedo esperarte en casa Harry, no tienes que pedirme permiso o lo que sea que hayas pretendido.

—Ya lo sé, pero sería genial si te quedas conmigo.

Antes de que Draco pudiese contestar Ron reapareció en escena. No se sentó nuevamente sino que se dispuso a pagar la cuenta, estaba claro para él que la presencia de Malfoy significaba el final de la noche con su amigo. Harry le hizo un gesto para que volviese a tomar asiento y Draco haciendo uso de la poca cordialidad que normalmente tenía con Weasley, rellenó los vasos e hizo una seña a la barra para que hiciesen aparecer un tercero para él. Ron estaba asombrado y a pesar del tiempo no lograba sentirse cómodo con Draco cerca, pero la sonrisa de Harry terminó por persuadirlo y se obligó a relajarse y retomar la platica ahora entre los tres.

++++

Pasada la medianoche, Draco se apareció con Harry directamente en la habitación de su departamento. Él había embromado lo suficiente las copas, después de todo tenía clases a primera hora y no pensaba llegar tarde ni con resaca, además Harry se había encargado de beber por los dos. Sujetó a Harry para que no tambalease por la aparición y luego con cuidado le quitó la casaca para arrastrarlo a la cama, donde le quitó la ropa con un hechizo, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior.

—Vamos, acuéstate —susurró Draco mientras ayudaba a Harry a acomodarse en la cama y quitarse las gafas—. Mañana necesitarás una poción para la resaca.

—No tengo clases temprano —contestó Harry algo adormilado—. Graham me envió un mensaje avisándome que suspendieron el entrenamiento de mañana por no sé qué cosas de la junta escolar.

—Bueno, entonces podrás descansar —dijo Draco con voz condescendiente al tiempo que se desvestía.

—Pero de todas formas, ¿podrías dejarme una poción en la cocina?

Draco sonrió ante el pedido de su novio. La voz casi infantil que usaba Harry cuando quería que lo consintieran un poco lo volvía loco; le generaba ternura y orgullo a la vez sentir que era necesitado por alguien. Saberse tan amado era algo con lo que no había contado unos años atrás. En realidad él nunca imaginó que tendría la suerte de llevar una vida tranquila y feliz, al lado de alguien que lo amase sin reparos y mucho menos se imaginó que ese alguien sería Harry. La vida estaba recompensándole todos los malos momentos de su adolescencia y lo agradecía.

—Está bien —respondió divertido—. No sé cómo es qué aún no has aprendido a tolerar un poco de licor.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Harry rendido.

Harry se paró un poco tambaleante y se dirigió al baño bajo la vigilante mirada de Draco que sintió la ducha corriendo y decidió darle algo de privacidad, a ver si así bajaba un poco la ligera borrachera. Harry salió al poco rato, desnudo, con el rostro y cabello mojado y un tanto más recompuesto, se lanzó sobre la cama dejando que algunas gotas cayesen sobre el rostro de Draco que lo hizo a un lado con fingido fastidio.

—Te extraño —le susurró a Draco quien sintió su aliento caliente que despedía una combinación de whiskey y pasta dental.

—Merlín, Harry, nos vemos todos los días —razonó Draco divertido—, recién hemos pasado el fin de semana juntos y sin que nadie nos molestase.

—Ya lo sé, idiota —le contestó riéndose y acurrucándose a su lado—. Pero hecho de menos como eran las cosas antes, llegabas a casa temprano, sin tantos trabajos… o nos quedábamos en la cama por las mañanas —suspiró—. Últimamente nos vemos tan poco.

—Ah Potter, un par de whiskys y te vuelves un completo cursi.

—Jódete Malfoy

Draco se rió de la mirada enfurruñada que tenía Harry en ese momento, acercándose le plantó un posesivo beso en los labios y luego comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Sabía perfectamente como domar a su león cuando perdía la paciencia.

—Yo también extraño no estar contigo como antes, pero son sólo unos meses más, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé y está bien. Es lo que tienes que hacer, te has esforzado tanto… soy yo que me aburro un poco.

—Bueno, podrías decidirte por fin a estudiar alguna carrera —sugirió Draco tanteando el terreno de un tema que siempre los llevaba a una pelea—. Tal vez cambiar de empleo.

—Me gusta mi trabajo —contestó tajante el moreno—. Pero podría buscar algo que hacer en el tiempo libre, ya veremos.

—Lo que tú quieras Harry —acotó Draco que no había dejado de acariciar a su novio.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, Draco dándole vueltas a las palabras de Harry, sintiéndose un poco mal por eso, aunque sabía que el reclamo de su pareja estaba lejos de ser malintencionado, no pudo evitar sentir que no estaba dándole a Harry todo lo que se merecía. Harry se movió a su lado y él volteó a verlo descubriendo que continuaba despierto.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Draco en un tono intimo— he decidido que lo primero que haremos cuando me gradúe será irnos de viaje.

—¿De viaje? ¿Cómo un fin de semana?

—No, un viaje un poco más largo que sólo un fin de semana —respondió Draco— ¿Qué te parece? Un par de meses sólo para nosotros, quizás más si encontramos un itinerario interesante.

—Draco… eso sería estupendo, yo nunca he salido de Inglaterra.

—Entonces está decidido —añadió Draco con una sonrisa triunfante—. Se me ocurre que puedes usar tus ratos libres de estos días para ir organizando algo, dale un uso a tu laptop además de mirar pornografía y busca algunos lugares o tours que te interesen y luego los discutimos.

—No bajo pornografía —se quejó Harry dándole un pellizcón en el brazo y arrancando la carcajada del rubio—. ¿Quieres que busque un tour muggle? Pensé que utilizaríamos un traslador.

—Un traslador sería rápido y conveniente, pero ya que nunca has salido del país, podemos hacerlo de forma que sea emocionante para los dos, ¿no crees? Subirnos a un avión, un crucero incluso, si encontramos un buen recorrido.

—¿Se te subieron las copas, verdad? —preguntó Harry completamente incrédulo—. Es la única forma en que le encuentro sentido a todo lo que estás diciendo.

—No seas idiota Harry, vas a lograr que me arrepienta.

—Es que no puedo creer que quieras hacer un viaje al estilo muggle.

—Piensa que si pedimos un traslador, tendremos que dar a conocer nuestro destino al Ministerio y hasta el recorrido que haremos y luego tendremos a periodistas siguiéndonos por todas partes. Quiero un poco de tiempo para los dos, sin tener que leer artículos de todo lo que comimos en _El Profeta_.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso.

Draco intentó continuar con la conversación porque a pesar de la oscuridad había podido captar ese brillo en la mirada de Harry que solía ausentarse por temporadas, sin embargo el sueño lo vencía y un tímido bostezo escapó de sus labios.

—Duérmete —dijo Harry abrazando a Draco y dándole un tierno beso—. Gracias por acompañarme hoy.

Draco quiso contestarle pero sus parpados ya no le respondían, así que con sus últimas fuerzas logró pegarse más al cuerpo de su novio y se quedó finalmente dormido.

++++

Desde esa noche Harry se vio invadido por un enorme entusiasmo y expectativa. Tal como Draco le sugirió, pasó varios días buscando destinos interesantes para su futuro viaje, olvidando casi por completo el tema del disco. Harry atravesaba por esos momentos en que todo lo veía con optimismo, y a pesar de que el resto de la semana había sido muy agotadora para Draco y casi no se habían podido ver, Harry se sentía contento.

El viernes llegó sin sentirlo. Cuando Harry despertó, cerca de las nueve, ya Draco no estaba en casa, pero sí había un pergamino al lado de su almohada, con un mensaje de Draco, confirmándole que se encontrarían por la noche en El Caldero Chorreante y que luego podrían ir a cenar juntos a cualquier lugar que Harry escogiese. Así que con el ánimo arriba comenzó el día de la semana que siempre le resultaba más atareado. Tenía turno en la mañana y luego de almorzar pasaba la tarde completa en el Centro Deportivo Mágico Infantil.

El joven salvador del mundo mágico, contra toda expectativa, no se había convertido en auror, ni ocupaba un prestigioso puesto en el Ministerio o el Wizengamont. No, Harry Potter tenía un trabajo sencillo, que en opinión de un gran sector de la comunidad mágica, no era mas que un oficio mundano y de poco prestigio para un mago de su categoría y poder. De más estaba decir que todos esos comentarios a Harry le parecían absurdos y que habían sido uno de los motivos de su alejamiento de ese mundo que siempre había sido tan mezquino con él.

Poco tiempo después de que su relación con Draco se volviese seria, Harry había continuado con su rutina de no dedicarse a nada, había dejado las clases de defensa a pesar de las quejas de Hermione y tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Fue así que comenzó a interesarse también en los deportes muggles. Pasaba varias horas viéndolos en la televisión e incluso se había animado a asistir a algunos partidos de fútbol arrastrando a Ron con él. Sin embargo el deporte que lo encandiló fue el críquet, que además era una práctica deportiva típica del Reino Unido y eso al menos había calmado un poco las burlas de Draco por ir acumulando cada vez más aficiones muggles.

En medio de ese nuevo interés fue que Harry terminó paseando una mañana por los enormes terrenos del Regents Park. Aún estaba a tiempo para ir a esperar a Draco a la salida de sus clases de francés y tal vez almorzar juntos, seguramente a su recién estrenado novio le gustaría la sorpresa, así que decidió hacer tiempo entreteniéndose en alguna de las atracciones del parque. Caminando se topó con el área en que los niños practicaban diferentes deportes y se aventuró a sentarse a observarlos, Justamente el pequeño grupo estaba en medio de un partido de críquet y él los vio fascinado con sus expresiones de alegría y concentración. No pudo evitar preguntarse una vez más cómo habría sido su vida de haber podido crecer con sus padres, o qué tan distinto habría sido todo para él si al menos sus tíos lo hubiesen querido. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Harry no se dio cuenta de la pelota que cayó cerca de él, hasta que sintió los pasos de un joven acercándose a recogerla acompañado de uno de los niños. Luego de que el joven le diese indicaciones, el niño tomó la pelota y corrió para retomar su posición en la cancha, seguido por el joven entrenador. Desde ese día, Harry volvió algunas veces a observar los entrenamientos y matar las horas de las mañanas, para luego pasar por Draco y almorzar con él. Fue así cómo conoció a Graham Cooper, el entrenador que se le acercó a recoger la pelota la primera vez que fue a ver los entrenamientos y entablaron una conversación amena que terminó convirtiéndose en una amistad.

Graham era en realidad coordinador del equipo infantil de la liga del Regents Park. Se encargaba de organizar los horarios y vigilar los entrenamientos, también tenía a su cargo la competencia interescolar que se realizaba en los terrenos del parque, como una medida de las autoridades escolares de Londres por restablecer el deporte en los niños de las escuelas públicas. Un día invitó a Harry a que lo ayudase en algunos torneos y de pronto Harry se vio trabajando con él, asistiéndolo en las múltiples reuniones que tenían con padres o profesores y conversando con los pequeños que acudían a los entrenamientos. Meses después, Harry era un experto en las reglas y el funcionamiento de críquet y estuvo muy contento cuando le ofrecieron un puesto para entrenar a los niños de siete a nueve años. Nunca se imaginó siendo maestro, pero esto era mucho mejor para él que enseñar en Hogwarts, no tenía que utilizar túnicas ni leer sobre él mismo en los libros de historia. Estaba contento y a pesar de la sorpresa que su nuevo trabajo causó en Draco y en sus amigos, terminaron apoyándolo al verlo por fin interesado en algo más que pasar los días en blanco.

Cuando la noticia del empleo muggle de Harry trascendió al mundo mágico, gracias a los reporteros de El Profeta que nunca lo perdían de vista, se armó un pequeño escándalo casi comparable con el que había llenado titulares por semanas cuando su relación con Draco se había hecho pública. Estaban los grupos que habían apoyado la decisión del héroe de intentar llevar una vida tranquila y estaban también muchos decepcionados porque no podrían verlo nunca luciendo el uniforme de auror, ocupando un puesto prestigioso y mucho menos acompañado de una linda y dulce chica que le daría la familia que la comunidad esperaba que el héroe construyese.

Por aquellos días Harry trataba de ir lo menos posible al Callejón Diagón, pero Draco pensaba que lo mejor era enfrentar las murmuraciones y dejarle ver a todos que ellos no tenían nada de qué avergonzarse. Así que se vio arrastrado por su novio, siempre que podían, a pasear por aquellas calles, tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue, ir de compras o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese a Draco. En uno de aquellos paseos se cruzaron con Victor Krum quien los saludó amablemente y los invitó a tomar un trago en el Caldero Chorreante. Victor había abandonado la liga de quidditch y se estaba especializando para ser instructor de deportes mágicos. Como parte de su trabajo y gracias a las relaciones que había hecho con algunos magos de Londres, se había instalado en el país para emprender el proyecto de abrir una escuela de deporte para niños. Tenía la propuesta presentada en el Ministerio y les había parecido grandioso, era una excelente forma de limpiar su imagen, tan alicaída después de la guerra y demostrar que tenían una nueva política con respecto a las relaciones con los muggles. El Centro tenía planteado abrir sus puertas en algunas semanas, cuando terminasen de ambientarlo y Victor, enterado del recién estrenado trabajo de Harry le propuso ser parte de su proyecto y Harry no pudo negarse.

El Centro Deportivo Mágico Infantil estaba situado en el Callejón Diagón, que con su reconstrucción había ampliado su área para darle paso a nuevos negocios. Su objetivo no sólo era enseñar a los pequeños magos las delicias del quidditch y otros deportes legendarios, sino también ayudarlos a entablar relación entre ellos fuera de Hogwarts, era una manera de evitar las distancias que se creaban por la división de las casas dentro de la escuela. Desde ese año, todos los niños recibirían una invitación junto con su carta de Hogwarts para inscribirse en el Centro y asistir a clases dos o tres veces por semana durante sus vacaciones. El Ministerio pensaba que esa era una manera adecuada de romper distancias entre los niños criados en el mundo mágico y los nacidos de muggles, además de ser una forma para que éstos últimos se adaptasen y no llegasen al colegio sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar. .

Dos años más tarde, Harry continuaba con sus clases en Regents Park y también enseñaba quidditch en el Centro Deportivo Mágico Infantil. Victor Krum ahora intentaba abrir una sede en otros países de Europa y el Centro había quedado a cargo de Dean Thomas, quien fuera uno de los impulsadores del proyecto junto al mago búlgaro. Dean y Harry ahora intentaban convencer al Ministerio de que implementar también la enseñanza de deportes muggles como el críquet podría ser un interesante intercambio cultural para los niños.

++++

Después de cenar juntos, Harry y Draco habían llegado a su departamento para comenzar por fin un nuevo fin de semana. Aunque esta vez sería menos descansado, ya que Hermione y Draco tenían que terminar un proyecto el sábado por la mañana. Pero para compensar a sus respectivas parejas habían quedado en volver a reunirse, esta vez, los cuatro para cenar y conversar un poco.

Harry le enseñó finalmente a Draco las propuestas de tours que le habían remitido después de solicitar diferentes presupuestos. Estaban sentados en el sofá con todas las hojas que Harry había impreso, imaginándose si aquel tour por Italia sería realmente tan bonito como les ofrecían o si debían optar por aventurarse por América y sus lugares exóticos. En medio de todos aquellos papeles, Draco encontró una hoja llena de direcciones de internet anotados por Harry. Coincidentemente todos eran de discotiendas y de venta de música online. A Draco no le extrañó, no era un secreto la afición de Harry por la música, pero de todas formas preguntó divertido:

—¿Estás pensando en ampliar tu colección de discos?

—¿Qué? —contestó Harry confundido, hasta que vio la hoja y entendió de qué le hablaba su novio—. Oh eso, lo había olvidado. Estaba buscando un viejo disco de vinilo y me recomendaron algunas páginas.

—¿De vinilo? —preguntó Draco sin entenderle— ¿Qué es eso?

—Son unos discos enormes donde los muggles guardaban la música antes de que inventasen los discos compactos. Ahora los venden como colección y algunos sin difíciles de encontrar.

—Ya veo, ¿y para qué quieres eso?

—Es una historia tonta, no tiene importancia.

A Draco no le pareció suficiente explicación la brindada por el moreno, él no era curioso por naturaleza, pero cuando se trataba de Harry tenía la necesidad de estar al tanto de sus intereses e inquietudes. Que estuviese buscando una reliquia muggle le parecía lo suficientemente raro como para que no le diese mayor explicación, así que insistió.

—¿Por qué no me la cuentas? —pidió con su mejor gesto de inocencia—. Prometo que no me reiré.

Harry soltó un suspiro resignado. Sabía que Draco iba a insistir y de todas formas no era nada que tuviese que ocultar, sólo le hacía sentirse un poco tonto por haberse obsesionado con eso.

—Cuando era niño encontré un disco que creo que era de mi madre, entre las cosas de tía Petunia, pero nunca logré escucharlo porque Dudley se sentó sobre él y lo rompió. Mi tía jamás hablaba de mi madre y yo tenía curiosidad. Lo recordé hace algunas semanas y pensé que tal vez podría encontrar una copia, pero lo logro visualizar del todo la portada ni el nombre.

—Así que intentas buscar un disco pero no tienes idea de cómo se llama o de qué banda era —resumió Draco mirándolo con ternura—. Creo que va a ser un poco difícil lograrlo, Harry.

—Lo sé, es que era muy pequeño y hay tantas cosas de mi infancia que casi no recuerdo.

Draco se sintió un poco culpable por haber sacado el tema a flote. Harry parecía tan radiante minutos antes y ahora de nuevo el brillo en su mirada se había apagado. Lo tomó de la mano, y se puso de pie jalando a Harry con él, ya era tarde y él tenía que trabajar temprano con Hermione. Así que ir a dormir no era una mala idea.

—Vamos a la cama —le dijo luego de plantarle un beso cálido—. Quiero terminar temprano con Hermione y así podemos pasar algo de tiempo a solas antes de que nos juntemos con ellos por la noche.

—Sí, es mejor ir a dormir —contestó Harry aún con la mirada perdida.

Draco lo abrazó y le revolvió el cabello, como solía hacerlo para arrancarle una sonrisa a su pareja, consiguiéndolo apenas.

—Es sólo un disco, Harry. Probablemente era uno más de otros tantos que tenía tu madre, después de todo pasaba los veranos entre muggles y si era como tú, tendría muchas cosas inservibles y afición por coleccionar objetos que luego nunca volvería a usar —dijo Draco sonriendo—. Aunque me imagino que lo desordenado lo heredaste de tu padre, con todas esas historias que escuché de él en Hogwarts —esta vez fue Harry quién rió por el comentario, mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras—. La verdad no creo que sea nada para quitarte el sueño, no debes de darle tanta importancia.

— Yo sólo quería saber un poco más de ella —respondió Harry intentando levantar su ánimo—. Pero tienes razón, seguramente no era nada importante.

Draco lo miró sonriendo con ternura y movió ligeramente la cabeza. Conociendo a Harry tan bien como él lo hacía, no era un secreto que aquel no era un tema cerrado. Sólo esperaba que no se volviese una obsesión y que Harry no terminase decepcionado por no lograr recordar o encontrar aquel disco que seguramente no guardaba ningún misterio. Aunque en el fondo se sabía que eso sería inevitable. Su novio era terco como nadie y demasiado obstinado. A él sólo le quedaba intentar distraerlo y disminuir el tema en lo posible. Eso es lo que haría.


	3. No Reason to Cry  - (3/10)

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Capítulo 3**   


Ron se sentó en el sofá un tanto rígido, bebió un sorbo largo de la botella de cerveza muggle que Harry le había invitado y que él aceptó con gusto, porque realmente necesitaba un poco de alcohol para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar en medio de esa escena. Hacía ya casi dos años que Harry convivía con Malfoy, y a pesar de que se habían visitado frecuentemente, Ron no había logrado encajar en aquellas reuniones que él continuaba sintiendo un tanto forzadas. Gracias a Merlín, no era nada que un par de cervezas, de las que Harry siempre tenía en casa, no pudiese solucionar.

Ron observaba con divertida curiosidad los recipientes que Hermione estaba sacando de la bolsa de papel y acomodando sobre la mesita de centro. Ellos habían pasado a comprar comida china antes de ir al departamento de Harry. Lo habían hecho todo de manera muggle, ya que esos establecimientos no tenían una chimenea que hubiesen podido usar y la aparición estaba bloqueada en el departamento desde aquel incidente en que a Ron se le había ocurrido visitar a Harry sin avisarle y lo había encontrado en medio de su sala, desnudo y con Malfoy pegado a su cuerpo en una posición bastante vergonzosa; un momento que Ron prefería no recordar. Así que una vez más, se había visto arrastrado por Hermione en medio de aquellas calles concurridas y luego habían caminado hasta el edificio y utilizado el ascensor. Todo el trayecto había sido demasiado tedioso y cansado para él, acostumbrado a trasladarse siempre de forma mágica.

Hermione le alcanzó uno de los recipientes y él lo tomó extrañado, nunca había comido en aquellas cajitas cuadradas en las que les habían entregado sus comidas. Pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio a Harry ofrecerle una cajita igual a Malfoy junto con un par de palitos que él recibió con agrado, sin distraerse de la conversación que mantenía con Hermione en ese momento.

Harry estaba sentado sobre la alfombra con su espalda apoyada entre las piernas de Malfoy que estaba cómodo en el sillón. Ron recordó haber visto a su hermana en aquella misma posición con Harry en sus días de escuela y se removió incómodo en su asiento, no le gustaba pensar en eso, en su hermanita que ya nunca más vería y en que quizás, de no haber muerto, habría sido ella quien estuviese con Harry y no Malfoy. A pesar de que Hermione siempre le argumentaba que eso no habría ocurrido, porque Harry se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de que lo suyo eran los chicos pero Ron no podía descartar la idea, que sólo terminaba entristeciéndolo.

Ron probó con algo de temor su porción de pollo king pao, no estaba mal, pero le parecía imposible comerlos como lo estaba haciendo Malfoy, tan elegantemente con dos palitos que manejaba con destreza. Harry, por su lado comía como la gente normal, es decir con un tenedor. Hermione se sentó a su lado, acomodándose bastante cerca de él y regalándole una sonrisa cálida. Bebió otro sorbo de cerveza y se dispuso a continuar comiendo. Esperando que la cena y el licor hicieran su efecto y lograsen relajarlo.

—Tengo que enseñarte a comer decentemente, Potter —dijo Draco viéndolo llenar el tenedor de manera exorbitante—. Ya va siendo tiempo que aprendas que la comida china se come con palillos.

—No todos tenemos tus modales, ni tu habilidad para sostener un langostino con esas cosas —contestó Harry señalando divertido las manos de Draco.

Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione se rió, era siempre para ella toda una experiencia verlos interactuar en la intimidad de su casa.

—¿Terminaste el trabajo de Legislación? —preguntó Hermione

—Ah no —se quejó Harry— estirándose para coger un rollito primavera de la mesita de centro—. Hoy no van a ponerse a discutir leyes, ni negocios, ni nada parecido. Acordamos pasar una noche tranquila y ustedes dos nos van a aburrir si se ponen a hablar de todas esas cosas, ¿Verdad Ron?

—Mpshí —contestó Ron con la boca llena.

—Está bien, está bien —contestó Draco alborotándole el cabello a Harry con la mano—. Nada de clases ni negocios. Pero sí terminé el trabajo, Hermione.

Harry sonrió. Desconectar la mente de Draco de sus estudios y obligaciones era casi siempre imposible, pero él ya había aprendido a vivir con eso. Le gustaba estar así, en casa y con sus amigos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y esa sensación de bienestar que normalmente se le hacía esquiva.

—Harry —comentó Hermione—, me dijo Draco que están planeando un viaje para después de la graduación.

—Sí, pero todavía no nos decidimos si visitar algún lugar cálido, con campo, playas o algo más citadino.

—Yo sigo pensando que aquel crucero por las Islas Griegas suena muy interesante —agregó Draco.

—¿Un crucero? —preguntó Ron sin comprender de qué hablaban.

—Es un viaje en barco —le explicó Hermione—, de varios días, depende del lugar de destino, pero debe ser toda una experiencia, aquellos barcos son como grandes ciudades acuáticas.

—Las fotos que vi en sus publicidades son increíbles —continuó contando Harry—. Pero yo no sé si quiero pasar tantos días en medio del mar.

—Podríamos hacer un recorrido por Italia —acotó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Incluso ir a Praga y visitar a mis padres.

—Por supuesto —contestó con burla Harry—, qué mejor cosa para nuestras vacaciones que arriesgarnos a que tu padre me crucie el culo… de nuevo —ambos sonrieron por aquel ya lejano recuerdo—. Italia puede ser, Praga, no gracias.

—¿Piensan hacer el viaje como muggles? —preguntó sorprendido Ron—. ¿Por qué no usan un traslador?

—Porque así no sería divertido, ¿verdad Draco? —respondió Harry volteando a ver a Draco que asintió con la cabeza.

—Deberíamos considerar visitar América. Vimos un tour que incluía varios lugares exóticos y algunas playas.

—El mundo mágico ahí debe ser toda una experiencia —comentó Hermione entusiasmada—. Clarissa Mitchell, una compañera de mi clase estuvo el año pasado de vacaciones en Los Ángeles y volvió fascinada.

—Estados Unidos tiene un mundo mágico bastante diverso, lo visité con mi padre antes de entrar a Hogwarts —recordó Draco—. Estuvimos en New York, San Francisco y Miami. Realmente es una comunidad enorme, pero demasiado cosmopolita para mi gusto, tratándose del lado mágico del país carece de tradiciones, nosotros somos más conservadores en ese sentido.

—New York suena bien —dijo Harry concentrado en jugar con su galletita de la fortuna—. Las discotecas deben ser geniales.

—Supongo que lo son —estuvo de acuerdo Draco—. Pero en realidad me interesa más recorrer el continente americano que sólo Estados Unidos.  
—México, Brasil, República Dominicana… si quieren algo paradisíaco la mejor opción es viajar por ese continente, tiene muchos destinos interesantes —agregó Hermione.

—Sí, al menos yo prefiero algo de sol. Sería parte de cambiar de aires —dijo Draco con entusiasmo—. ¿Tú qué piensas, Harry?

—No lo sé, el clima debe ser muy diferente al nuestro y además no hablamos español.

—¿Y eso qué tiene?

—Es que me sentiría raro sin entender nada de lo que dicen —explicó el moreno—. Tú tampoco hablas español, ¿verdad?

—Sólo un poco, en realidad, casi nada —afirmó Draco para luego dirigirse a Hermione—. Deberíamos inscribirnos a clases de español.

—No es mala idea, nos podrían servir mucho. Averiguaré esta semana por algún lugar con horarios flexibles —contestó Hermione con aquel brillo que se instalaba en su mirada cuando se trataba de aprender cosas nuevas.

—¿Es qué no se cansan de estudiar? —se quejó Harry.

—No —contestó Draco y se agachó un poco para susurrarle en el oído a Harry— y ya se me ocurrirá algo para convencerte de ir a alguna playa.

Harry rió y sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba, se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los recipientes de comida que ya estaban vacíos. Los agrupó y los levitó con su varita, llevándolos en dirección a la cocina.

—Sigo sin entender por qué quieren hacer todo el viaje como muggles —mencionó de pronto Ron que había permanecido en silencio durante la conversación.

—Porque no queremos periodistas siguiéndonos durante todo el viaje, Harry odia ser motivo de primera plana. Ya deberías saberlo, Weasley —respondió Draco empleando su mejor tono irónico.

—Pero… van a perder mucho tiempo —insistió el pelirrojo, con tono serio, haciendo notables esfuerzos para no responderle la pulla a Malfoy—, y tienen que llevar equipaje y documentación muggle. Sería mejor viajar por el mundo mágico de Europa, al menos más sencillo.

—Draco me prometió que nos subiríamos a un avión y no me lo pienso perder —dijo Harry volviendo a la sala con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry se acercó al pequeño bar que tenían en la esquina de la sala. Draco se había convertido en un apasionado de los licores y había logrado reunir una interesante colección, además de cervezas y sodas en la pequeña heladera que complementaba el bar.

—¿Alguien quiere una cerveza? —preguntó Harry mientras sacaba una botella para él. Ron asintió y Harry se acercó alcanzándole una y otra para Hermione. Luego volvió al bar donde sirvió, en una elegante copa una prudente cantidad de merlot francés—. De todas formas vamos a conocer las ciudades mágicas pero es mejor si no se hace público nuestro destino.

—Sí, esos reporteros podrían arruinarlo todo —continuó Draco recibiendo la copa que Harry le ofreció. El Château Montrose se había convertido en su vino preferido y Draco acostumbraba beberlo después de cenar.

—De verdad ustedes tres están locos —sentenció Ron—. Yo no sé cómo se sienten tan bien haciendo las cosas de esa forma. Mi padre ha sido una pésima influencia para ustedes dos —dijo señalando a Harry y Hermione alternativamente.

—Y yo sigo sin entender por que te resulta tan difícil adaptarte, Ron —dijo Hermione con voz paciente—. Hemos paseado y visitado a mis padres muchas veces, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Draco sonrío con ironía, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, las palabras de Weasley reflejaban los pensamientos de la comunidad mágica. Weasley no era un tipo prejuicioso con los temas de la sangre, pero se mantenía firme en no relacionarse más de lo debido con ese otro mundo que a él sí lo habían sido obligado a conocer. Así eran las cosas, la comadreja, con su padre adicto a los cacharros muggles, no podría ni ordenar una pizza con dinero muggle. Pero si lo comentaba nadie lo miraría mal, después de todo era un mago criado dentro de las tradiciones mágicas. Pero si Draco, hijo de un mortífago mencionase en voz alta que era mejor no mezclarse con muggles, sería tachado de racista, prejuicioso y hasta de querer revivir viejos pensamientos. Finalmente, él había cumplido una benevolente condena a pesar de no portar la marca tenebrosa, ya que ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy y haber sido prácticamente un rehén en su propia casa habían sido motivos suficientes para que el Ministerio hubiese decidido que Draco necesitaba _reformarse_.

++++

Poco más tarde, la conversación había pasado de ser sobre el futuro viaje a discutir si iban al cine, al teatro o a bailar. Ron había optado por lo último pero siempre que fuese a algún pub del mundo mágico y que no fuese una discoteca gay, Harry había soltado una gran carcajada al ver el rostro de Ron al mencionarlo.

Finalmente optaron por pasar el resto de la noche en El Dragón Dorado, un pub mágico que era parte de los nuevos negocios que ahora alojaba el Callejón Diagón. Draco había subido a cambiarse, cosa que Harry había hecho, como siempre, en menos de cinco minutos y mientras lo esperaban, Harry y Ron charlaban tranquilamente de todo y de nada. Hermione se había dedicado a revisar la repisa con discos que los chicos tenían en su sala, que realmente era una colección que cualquiera envidiaría.

—¿No has comprado nuevos discos, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—No últimamente. Tengo que pasarme por algunas tiendas a ver qué han traído —contestó Harry—. Conocí un lugar interesante hace algunos días, venden discos antiguos, de los que a veces no encuentro en las discotiendas.

—Sí he visto esos lugares, mi padre en ocasiones compra música de los setenta —respondió Hermione divertida, el imaginarse a sus padres en su juventud siempre le generaba gracia—. ¿Buscabas algo en especial?

—Un viejo disco, pero no recuerdo el nombre del grupo, así que no creo que lo encuentre.

—¿Y por qué lo querías? —preguntó Ron intrigado.

—Era de mi madre, creo… —explicó Harry, contándoles en resumen su reciente interés por aquel viejo recuerdo de un infancia.

—Probablemente era sólo algo sin importancia —dijo Hermione—. Estoy segura que tu madre tenía muchas cosas de ese tipo, considerando que pasaba las vacaciones en su casa.

—Sí eso fue lo que me dijo Draco, pero yo igual tengo curiosidad —respondió Harry—. Sirius me contó algunas cosas de ellos, pero me hubiese gustado poder preguntarle mucho más. Tampoco pude conversar todo lo que me hubiese gustado con Remus.

—Teníamos otras cosas en la cabeza en ese entonces, compañero —dijo Ron—. Y aquel verano en Grimmauld Place mi madre se encargó de tenernos tan ocupados que pocas veces podíamos conversar con alguien.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry con un tono melancólico—. En realidad pensé que escuchando aquel disco yo podría sentir que los conozco un poco más.

—Es una pena que no puedas preguntarle nada a tus parientes muggles —comentó Hermione.

—No, mi tía sigue sin querer mencionar a mi madre y yo estoy mejor sin verlos.

Draco bajó en ese momento las escaleras listo para salir. Escuchó la conversación y supo de inmediato que Harry había mencionado la historia del disco de su madre. Aquel tema podría terminar por llevarse el buen ánimo del moreno y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir.

—Estoy listo, ¿nos vamos? —dijo Draco con tono despreocupado.

—Sí, así encontramos una buena mesa —contestó Hermione, para luego dirigirse a Harry mientras tomaba su abrigo—. Harry, creo que no todos los objetos que adquirimos de jóvenes resultan siendo importantes.

—Ya lo sé, de todas formas me gustaría encontrarlo.

—Pues inténtalo. Sólo espero que no te desilusiones si no llegas a dar con el o resulta no siendo nada especial —explicó Hermione.

—Tienes razón, Hermione… es que sé tan poco de ellos —argumentó Harry—. Todos me hablaban siempre de su papel en la Orden y los tiempos de guerra, pero yo quisiera saber otros detalles, ¿cómo era todo antes de la guerra?, ¿por qué se casaron tan jóvenes?

—Quizás porque el pequeño Potter se adelantó en aparecer y aceleró sus planes —dijo Draco riéndose para restarle tensión al momento.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy —contestó Harry lanzándole un cojín a la cara.

—¡Hey! Me vas a despeinar —se quejó Draco arreglándose el cabello.

Harry se rió de los intentos de Draco por acomodar su cabello y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice. Lo necesario para que Harry decidiese dejar sus fantasmas atrás y se concentrarse en disfrutar el resto de la noche. Se puso de pie al igual que Ron y pronto los cuatro estuvieron entrando a la chimenea rumbo a El Dragón Dorado.

++++

El ambiente en El Dragón Dorado era siempre agradable. Tenía mucha similitud con algunos pubs muggles que Harry conocía muy bien. Un par de barras que ofrecían una amplia gama de cócteles y licores mágicos. Luces de colores distribuidas por toda la pista. Los pedidos se aparecían en las mesas con tan sólo mencionar el código de la carta y lo mejor era aquel hechizo que aminoraba el volumen de la música en las mesas si así lo querían los ocupantes. Era una buena forma de conversar sin tener que estar hablando a los gritos.

Harry bebía tranquilo observando a Draco que bailaba con Hermione. Ron no era muy aficionado a bailar, contrariamente Hermione realmente lo disfrutaba, al igual que Draco. Harry sentía que tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero con un par de copas encima se desinhibía y disfrutaba de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, claro que prefería hacerlo en compañía de Draco la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, su mayor placer era precisamente observar a Draco moviéndose. Por Merlín, el rubio lucía espléndidamente, tenía puesta una camiseta negra ligeramente ceñida al cuerpo, que se subía discretamente cuando se movía dejando ver los músculos de su marcado abdomen. y estaba usando esos jeans apretados en las caderas que resaltaban la perfección de su culo. Harry no pudo evitar recordar que la primera vez que había visto a Draco moverse de aquella manera, había caído irremediablemente bajo el encanto de su ahora novio.

Harry había entrado en aquella discoteca gay que estaba de moda por esos días. Había quedado en encontrarse con Sean, uno de los pocos amigos muggles que había hecho en ese tiempo. Esa tarde nuevamente había discutido con Hermione por culpa de Malfoy. Cansado y de mal humor había decidido ir al encuentro de Sean y así olvidarse por completo de Draco Malfoy.

Una vez dentro, Harry se había dedicado a observar a los chicos bailando. Ese era su mayor disfrute, verlos y buscar entre ellos a alguno que le llamase la atención lo suficiente como para acercarse y ligar un rato. Vio a Sean al otro extremo de la barra y se le acercó sonriendo.

—Pensé que no vendrías —le dijo Sean.

—Tuve una mala tarde, así que me animé a venir y distraerme un poco.

—Nada mejor que una buena polla para eso, mi amigo.

Harry sonrió y repentinamente fue arrastrado por Sean hasta el centro de la pista. A los pocos minutos había logrado relajarse lo suficiente para disfrutar de la música y de aquellos cuerpos sudorosos que se le pegaban descaradamente. Todo el ambiente había sido propicio para que terminara la noche como se debía, es decir, con algún chico entre sus sábanas, cosa que realmente había deseado, porque llevaba días sin un ligue en condiciones.

Pero todo se había congelado para él cuando su mirada se dirigió a la barra y vio a Draco Malfoy hablándole al oído a un chico bastante guapo. Parecían conocerse porque su lenguaje corporal era íntimo y despreocupado. El humor de Harry se había estrellado contra el piso en ese momento. Había sido tan inesperado encontrar a Malfoy en ese lugar. Se sintió asqueado de sólo pensar que el muy hijo de puta se había estado burlando de Hermione, porque aunque ella se lo había negado hasta el cansancio, Harry tenía la certeza de que ellos estaban saliendo, y ahora resultaba que el gilipollas era gay. Harry pensó que seguramente Malfoy era de de los que embaucan hermosas chicas para poder seguir cómodamente resguardados en el clóset.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te congelaste de pronto —le dijo Sean al oído.

—Nada, yo creo que debería de irme —respondió Harry serio—, no estoy del mejor humor.

—No seas aguafiestas Harry, ni siquiera ha comenzado el show.

Harry volteó a buscar a Malfoy en la barra pero ya no estaba ahí. Sean lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló más hacía el centro de la pista regalándole una de sus sensuales sonrisas. Harry suspiró derrotado, pensando que quizás había imaginado a Malfoy.

Pero sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando a sólo unos metros de él, encontró nuevamente al rubio, bailando de manera sensual, sus manos apretando las cadenas de su acompañante que era un poco más bajo que él y se pegaba al cuerpo de Malfoy de manera descarada, besándolo en el cuello y luego devorando sus labios. Harry sintió un agujero en el estómago al verlo, una mezcla de rabia y frustración se había apoderado de él y no podía quitar la mirada de cuerpo de Malfoy, contoneándose sensualmente, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiese. Harry se había sentido el peor de los pervertidos al sentir como su polla había empezado a cobrar vida ante la visión del rubio, que una parte de él deseaba ser quién era acariciado por esas manos que se veían tan delicadas y a la vez fuertes. Sin pensarlo demasiado se despidió de Sean que había intentado detenerlo, pero Harry no soportaba más aquel espectáculo. Salió de la discoteca y se desapareció en un callejón aledaño. Había llegado a casa perturbado y caliente. Todo por culpa del jodido de Malfoy.

++++

Harry miró su reloj y vio que era cerca del medio día. Estaba parado en la puerta de la enfermería del CDMI ***** , William Norton había intentado escapar sin éxito de una bludger lanzada con demasiada fuerza por un niño del equipo contrario, lo que había dado como resultado que William perdiese el equilibrio y cayese de su escoba en medio del enorme alboroto causado por sus compañeritos. Para alivio de Harry, la caída no había sido demasiado grave, William era parte del grupo de niños que comenzarían Hogwarts en un par de meses, por lo que la mayoría no se había subido nunca antes a una escoba y por seguridad jugaban con escobas que sólo se elevaban un metro del piso. El entrenamiento se había cancelado y ahora Harry estaba esperando que terminasen de curar el brazo roto de William para llevarlo con sus padres.

A Harry le gustaba tener grupos nuevos, todos esos niños pequeños le recordaban los pocos momentos felices de su infancia, la primera vez que había subido en su escoba que irónicamente lo había hecho para ir detrás de Draco, o cuando había caminado por el Callejón Diagón en compañía de Hagrid.

—Listo, Entrenador Potter, el niño ya puede irse a casa, le dimos poción crece huesos y tendrá que llevar una venda por unos días —le informó la enfermera, una bruja joven que siempre se sonrosaba cuando lo veía—, aquí tiene la receta con las indicaciones.

—Gracias Susan —contestó Harry aliviado.

El pequeño William apareció por la puerta con los ojitos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—La poción crece huesos sabe horrible, Harry —le dijo haciendo un gracioso gesto de asco.

Harry le revolvió el cabello sonriendo. No le gustaba que los niños le dijesen Señor Potter o Entrenador porque él buscaba ganarse su confianza y crear un lazo más cercano con ellos.

—Lo sé —contestó agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño—. Yo he tenido que tomarla muchas veces.

En la sala de espera del CDMI se encontraba ya la madre de William con la que Harry conversó, explicándole cómo había sucedido el pequeño accidente y luego le entregó la receta y las indicaciones. William no asistiría a clases por aquella semana, así que Harry se despidió del pequeño prometiéndole que en cuanto se recuperase volvería a ocupar su puesto de buscador.

Con el entrenamiento cancelado, Harry se dio una ducha en los vestuarios y se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ya que tendría la tarde libre, pensó en ir en busca de un regalo para Draco. Su cumpleaños sería en una semana y Harry no había tenido tiempo para comprarle algo adecuado para obsequiarle. Su estómago se quejó ante aquel plan, recordándole que no había almorzado aún. Como ya era costumbre se encaminó al Caldero Chorreante, pero cambió de rumbo hacia Sortilegios Weasley, tal vez Ron o George quisieran acompañarlo a comer. Finalmente luego de saludar y conversar un poco con George, Harry y Ron compartieron el almuerzo en el Caldero Chorreante; donde Ron lo puso al día sobre los nuevos inventos en los que estaba trabajando George y los planes que tenían para ampliar el negocio. Harry por su parte le contó a su amigo las anécdotas con los niños. Cuando se sentía menos agobiado consigo mismo, Harry disfrutaba de enseñarles y estar rodeado de aquellas caritas felices e inocentes.

Terminado el almuerzo Harry dijo que iría en busca del regalo para Draco y Ron se ofreció a acompañarlo. Harry no tenía idea de que comprar, se le hacía doblemente complicado porque exactamente dos semanas después celebrarían el segundo aniversario de haber comenzado a vivir juntos y conociendo a Draco, seguramente éste le daría un lindo y muy bien planeado regalo de aniversario.

—¿Un nuevo juego para pociones? —preguntó Ron señalando una vitrina.

—Umm… no. Draco ya casi no tiene tiempo para hacer pociones, últimamente las compra todas.

—¿Y un juego de plumas?

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —contestó frustrado Harry—. Draco compra sus plumas en una tienda francesa, se las envían con una lechuza cada dos meses, así no espera a que se gasten y estrena nuevas.

—Bueno Harry, debes admitir que Malfoy es bastante difícil.

El moreno suspiró. Ron tenía razón en eso, siempre que tenía que comprar algo para su novio se volvía una odisea interminable.

Después de visitar varias de las tiendas del Callejón Diagón y ver los artículos que ofrecían Harry decidió que no iba a encontrar ahí nada adecuado. Así que pensó en visitar las tiendas preferidas de Draco en el Londres muggle, y si después continuaba sin encontrar algo especial, siempre podría darle una mirada a aquellas revistas de ventas de artículos mágicos, la mayoría importados y bastante caros, que Draco recibía mensualmente y donde solía marcar las cosas que le interesaban.

++++

Terminaron en el centro de Londres, donde miles de tiendas de diseñador ofrecían los más exclusivos productos. Harry pensó en un nuevo traje, a Draco le gustaba visitar la tienda de Prada que estaba en la 16 de Old Bond Street, pero se desanimó al recodar que normalmente Draco hacía que entallasen los trajes a su medida y él no tenía idea de cómo asegurarse de que le quedase perfectamente. De todas formas pensó en pasar por ahí, tal vez podría escoger alguna otra prenda menos formal que sería más fácil de comprar.

Ron miraba con curiosidad las vitrinas, tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo con Harry, al menos ésta vez ambos parecían igual de perdidos, en medio de grandes tiendas y sin la menor idea de que buscaban. Harry había entrado ya a dos librerías, una tienda de películas, tres de ropa y continuaba sin tener idea de qué comprarle a su novio.

En medio de su recorrido terminaron pasando por la tienda de vinilos que Harry había visitado semanas atrás. Al notarlo Harry intentó seguir su camino, pero la curiosidad pudo más y haciéndole una seña a Ron para que lo siguiese, entraron. El encargado lo saludó al verlo. Tenía un aspecto peculiar que a Harry le recordaba a esos tipos de los documentales musicales que había visto en la televisión, como si el tiempo para aquel hombre se hubiese detenido.

—Hola muchacho, ¿encontraste el disco que buscabas?

—No, estuve revisando las páginas que me dio pero no he visto ninguna portada que se me haga familiar.

—Me imagino, es muy difícil buscar algo así sin nombre ni año. Algunas bandas sacaban diferentes portadas de un mismo álbum, ¿sabes?

—Ya veo —contestó descorazonado Harry—, de todas formas seguiré intentándolo.

—Claro, ven cuando quieras preguntas por mí si no estoy y me dejas el encargo con David, mi empleado, él viene medio tiempo —explicó—. Mi nombre es Paul.

—Harry Potter —se presentó— y él es mi amigo, Ron Weasley.

El hombre les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos y caminó detrás del mostrador mientras seguía hablando.

—Entonces Harry, sólo te interesa aquel disco misterioso, porque puedo ofrecerte otros bastante buenos.

Harry sonrió amablemente y Paul les enseñó algunos de sus discos más pedidos, claro que ni Harry ni Ron los habían escuchado antes, pero se divirtieron siguiéndole la cuerda al amable dueño de la tienda. Al poco rato se despidieron y continuaron su camino por las calles de Londres.

—Oye Harry —dijo de pronto Ron—, si tanto quieres encontrar ese disco, ¿por qué no vas donde un psicomago?

—¿Un psicomago?

—Sí, tengo entendido que en algunos casos usan la legeremancia para ayudar a los pacientes a recordar algunas cosas.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Era una posibilidad que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, pero el permitir que un completo extraño invadiese su mente en busca de recuerdos lo aterró. No sólo por lo íntimo del hecho, sino por las cosas que podría ver. Él no era un buen oclumántico y difícilmente podría cerrar algunos aspectos de su vida ante la intrusión en sus recuerdos. Las imágenes de su infancia con sus tíos no eran algo que Harry quisiese compartir con nadie y mucho menos sus emociones actuales, sus miedos, inseguridades, todo ese remolino de confusiones con respecto a su vida y su futuro. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Era una idea que ni siquiera pensaba considerar.

—No. No me interesa tener a ningún medimago husmeando en mis recuerdos.

—Entiendo, debe ser incómodo, pero más con todas las cosas que hemos visto. Olvídalo, no fue una buena sugerencia.

—Vamos, te invito una hamburguesa —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tratando de restarle incomodidad al momento.

++++

Draco llegó a casa cansado y lleno de trabajo. Había tenido una reunión con los diferentes Directores de Departamento de su empresa y había sido agotadora. Todos esos estúpidos magos que trabajaban para él lo miraban como a un niño jugando a ser el jefe. Claro que Draco sabía que el no estar en buenas relaciones con su padre era uno de los causantes de esa reacción. Aun así Draco había hecho su mejor papel al mantenerse calmado y mostrar que no carecía del liderazgo propio de los Malfoy.

Luego había tenido clases y no le había ido nada bien. Su profesor de Relaciones Muggles le había devuelto su trabajo sobre _Negociación de Insumos Muggles_ , dándole un corto plazo para corregir los errores, de lo contrario tendría que reprobarlo. Draco odiaba al Profesor Marshall. Él viejo mago siempre había buscado la manera de calificarlo con menos puntaje de lo que merecía, sobretodo cuando se trataba de cursos relacionados con los muggles. Cursos que de buena gana Draco no llevaría, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo hasta el término de su carrera. Cansado y de mal humor, Draco subió a darse una ducha para luego comenzar a rehacer el dichoso trabajo.

Harry llegó casi una hora después. Finalmente había comprado un iPod para Draco, pensaba que le resultaría bastante útil para poder dispersarse un poco entre clase y clase. Draco gustaba mucho de la música pero tenía poco tiempo para dedicarse a escucharla. Harry lo había reducido y guardado en su bolsillo, al día siguiente pensaba pedirle ayuda a Hermione para encontrar algún hechizo que lo hiciese funcionar sin necesidad de recargar las baterías de la manera convencional. Al salir de la chimenea vio a Draco en el escritorio que tenían en la sala, concentrado en miles de pergaminos que ocupaban toda la superficie. La laptop de Harry había sido desterrada al sofá.

—Hola —saludó Harry acercándose—. ¿Tarea o trabajo?

—El imbécil de Marshall me rechazó el trabajo que le presenté —contestó Draco levantando la vista hacia él

—Lo siento —dijo Harry dándole un beso en los labios—. Supongo que trabajarás hasta tarde.

—Sí. No voy a permitir que ese mago prejuicioso me arruine el semestre.

La voz de Draco denotaba su mal humor, pero también dejaba ver su cansancio y frustración. Harry odiaba al Profesor Marshall tanto como el mismo Draco. Lo había visto un par de veces y no habían sido encuentros cordiales. Era un mago viejo que le tenía un notorio fastidio a Draco porque era un Malfoy que no había sido condenado y también por su relación con Harry. Una de las cosas que más detestaba era tener que enfrentarse a los que culpaban a Draco de las decisiones que él había tomado para su vida. Harry terminaba sintiéndose responsable de los malos ratos que le hacían pasar a Draco por ese motivo.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo para cenar? —preguntó Harry.

—No es necesario. Pasé por el Caldero Chorreante antes de venir, deje la comida en la cocina.

Harry lo besó una vez más y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Sonrió al ver todo lo que Draco había comprado. Ellos solían cocinar algunas veces y pedir comida muggle otras tantas, pero Draco, a diferencia de él, prefería la comida convencional del mundo mágico. Todos esos platillos que a Harry le recordaban a los banquetes de Hogwarts.

Con cuidado sirvió el pastel de carne, las papas y vegetales cocidos, calientes gracias al hechizo que Draco les había puesto. Llenó dos vasos con jugo de calabaza y los levitó hacía la sala. Vio que también había bollitos y pastelitos de chocolate, pero regresaría luego por ellos.

Draco dejó la pluma en el tintero cuando vio a Harry volver con la cena para ambos, se frotó los ojos, cansado y se levantó de la silla. Haría una pausa para cenar y charlar un poco con su novio antes de volver al trabajo. Se sentaron en la alfombra, usando la mesita de centro como apoyo. Draco se sentía a gusto así, siendo mundanamente cotidiano con Harry. Sentado en el piso con sus pantalones de algodón y los pies descalzos. Seguramente su padre lo habría terminado de desheredar si lo hubiese visto, pero no le importaba.

Cenaron tranquilos, contándose mutuamente sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día. Harry le narró con una inevitable risa como William había caído estrepitosamente de su escoba a sólo un metro de altura del piso y la conmoción que eso había ocasionado entre los demás niños. Draco le contó sobre su problema con Marshall y la junta con sus empleados por la mañana.

Ya casi habían terminado de comer cuando Harry tocó el tema del disco, contándole a Draco que había regresado a la tienda y que el encargado era un tipo amable. Al rubio no le gustó que Harry volviese a ese lugar, sólo incrementaría su extraño deseo por encontrar lo que para él era obviamente un objeto sin mayor importancia.

—Ron me dijo que si tanto quería recordar debía ir donde un psicomago —concluyó Harry su relato.

—Weasley siempre dice idioteces —contestó Draco serio—. Supongo que no lo estarás considerando, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —respondió el moreno cabizbajo—. No quiero a nadie viendo en mi mente.

—Es lo mejor, es un detalle infantil perdido en tu memoria, tendría que buscar demasiado y eso le daría acceso a la mayoría de tus recuerdos.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Harry con fastidio.

—No te lo digo por molestarte, Harry, es sólo que creo que le estás dando demasiada importancia.

—¿Todos ustedes se han puesto de acuerdo para decirme lo mismo? —peguntó Harry irritado. Draco al escucharlo supo que terminarían discutiendo.

—Bueno, si todos te lo decimos debe ser por algo.

—Claro, es porque ninguno entiende.

—¿Entender qué? —preguntó Draco perdiendo la paciencia, no es que estuviera haciendo un real esfuerzo por mantenerla, de todas formas— Que te has obsesionado con una baratija que ni siquiera sabes si fue o no de tu madre.

—No era una baratija y sí era de ella.

—Por Merlín, Harry. Sabes perfectamente que pudo ser cualquier cosa. Tú mismo tienes miles de cachivaches muggles que jamás usas. No pretenderás que en un futuro alguien quiera conocerte a través de los palos de jockey que compraste y terminaron guardados en el clóset porque nunca los aprendiste a usar.

—Es diferente Draco.

—Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que eres un jodido obstinado.

Harry empujó el plato enojado y se puso de pie. No quería seguir escuchando a Draco, tampoco quería ir al psicomago, pero al menos esperaba recibir un poco de apoyo de parte del rubio. Se dirigió a las escaleras dejando claro para Draco que la conversación había terminado. Draco lo vio alejarse y suspiró frustrado. Lo único que le faltaba era discutir con Harry para terminar el que había sido un pésimo día. Aunque sentía que en este caso tenía parte de culpa, pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y Harry lo sabía perfectamente.

—Si es tan importante para ti, yo puedo ser quien haga la legeremancia —propuso Draco en tono conciliador.

Harry se detuvo sobre sus pasos sintiendo una corriente helada recorrerle la espalda. Si le aterraba la idea de que un extraño descubriese sus miedos, el hecho de que Draco fuese quién tuviese acceso a sus pensamientos simplemente le paralizaba el corazón. Harry estaba seguro de que si Draco supiese de todas sus inseguridades terminaría mirándolo con condescendencia, su relación se iría al tacho y no iba a permitirlo.

—No —contestó tajante sin voltear a verlo.

—Sé que has pasado por cosas terribles durante la guerra, que tal vez no quieres que vea, pero no es nada que ya no hayamos conversado —dijo Draco calmado—. Podemos hacerlo cuando tu quieras, sería mejor que un medimago porque…

—No, Draco —interrumpió Harry esta vez volteando a verlo—. Tú menos que nadie.

Draco no supo cómo interpretar las palabras de Harry en ese momento, sólo sintió un enorme peso cayendo en su estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Harry corrió escaleras arriba y Draco escuchó el portazo que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Frustrado y mucho más enojado, se pasó las manos por el cabello y su mirada se detuvo en el cerro de pergaminos que lo esperaban. Maldiciendo su mala suerte hizo desaparecer los platos y volvió al escritorio.

_*Centro Deportivo Mágico Infantil_.

  


[<< Capítulo 2](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/180878.html)

| [Capítulo 4 >>](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/181351.html)


	4. No Reason to Cry  - (4/10)

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Capítulo 4**   


Draco llegó a su oficina a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, sin desayunar y vestido con ropas muggles. No tenía ganas de vestir sus acostumbrados trajes formales y pensaba usar la túnica que guardaba en su despacho para asistir a clases, las cuales comenzaban en una hora, pero él había decidido no asistir. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, casi no había dormido y aún así no había podido terminar de rehacer el trabajo para Marshall. La discusión con Harry se había repetido una y otra vez en su mente mientras trabajaba, mandando su concentración a otra galaxia.

Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared frente a su escritorio; marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Revisó su agenda para el día y agradeció no tener ninguna reunión programada, podría dedicarse al trabajo sin terminar y revisarlo minuciosamente, no iba permitir que el profesor Marshall le reprobase el curso cuando estaba a sólo unas semanas de finalizar el semestre. Le pidió un café y una poción para el dolor de cabeza a su secretaria, dándole indicaciones de no ser molestado por nadie. La joven bruja supo de inmediato que su jefe no estaba de buen humor. Pocas veces pasaba el día encerrado en su oficina si no se debía propiamente al trabajo.

Una hora y tres tazas de café después, Draco no lograba concentrarse y a pesar de la cafeína, sentía que los parpados se le cerraban. Derrotado se recostó en el cómodo sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. La noche anterior había subido a la cama pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Había encontrado a Harry ya acostado y haciéndose el dormido, el muy idiota había pretendido engañarlo, como si Draco no supiese perfectamente de su insomnio habitual. Se había dejado caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban casi de inmediato. Había percibido a Harry intentando acercarse, pero él no se había movido de su posición y se había dormido más por cansancio que por ganas.

++++

Pasado el medio día Draco llegó a la Academia de Leyes y Relaciones Mágicas. La academia contaba con una serie de chimeneas disponibles para ser usadas por los estudiantes ya que la aparición estaba prohibida; Draco agradeció haber gestionado los permisos necesarios para conectar la chimenea de su oficina con la del edificio de su facultad porque de lo contrario habría tenido que ir hasta el Caldero Chorreante y seguramente se habría cruzado con Harry que solía almorzar ahí.

Se sentó en la cafetería; había perdido todas sus clases de la mañana, cosa que seguramente luego lamentaría porque odiaba atrasarse y tener que pedir apuntes prestados, pero no habría prestado atención a nada de haber asistido y eso hubiese sido mucho peor. Sacó uno de sus libros para leerlo mientras almorzaba. No había desayunado y se moría de hambre.

Hermione entró a la cafetería acompañada de un par de brujas que llevaban clases con ella. Reconoció a Draco desde el otro extremo del lugar, éste estaba concentrado en su lectura mientras jugaba con el tenedor sobre su plato. En la silla del lado descansaba su maletín y la túnica correctamente doblada, lo que le resultó extraño ya que Draco nunca se desprendía de su túnica dentro de los terrenos de la academia y mucho menos se dejaba ver en camisetas muggles como la que traía puesta. Hermione se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a la mesa de Draco. Cuando estuvo más cerca y notó que no sólo vestía jeans sino también sus carísimas zapatillas, supo que definitivamente algo no estaba bien con Draco ese día.

—Hola Draco —saludó sentándose frente a él— ¿Qué te pasó, te vomitó un clóset muggle?

—Muy gracioso Granger —respondió Draco levantando la mirada y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Merlín, Draco… tienes unas ojeras terribles.

—Gracias, tú también luces perfecta hoy.

—Al menos yo dormí anoche, algo que parece que tú no hiciste —dijo Hermione.

Draco suspiró frustrado y continuó almorzando, aunque por la forma en que trinchaba la comida era notorio que lo hacía de muy mala gana. Una de las empleadas de la cafetería se acercó a ellos y Hermione ordenó una ensalada que apareció sobre la mesa minutos después.

—Supongo que tuviste un mal día, ¿quieres contarme qué pasó?

—Déjalo ahí, Hermione.

—¿Tiene que ver con Harry?

Draco trató de fulminarla con la mirada. ¿Por qué no podía pasar por alto el tema? En ocasiones olvidaba que Hermione era una Gryffindor en toda regla, metiéndose siempre donde no la llamaban y una irremediable defensora de las causas perdidas. Resignado pensó en contestarle, de lo contrario ella continuaría con su interrogatorio.

—Sí, tiene que ver con que tu amigo es un completo imbécil.

—Obviamente discutieron —afirmó Hermione.

—Hoy tus observaciones son maravillosamente acertadas —dijo Draco irónico y se mantuvo callado unos segundos—. Ni siquiera sé qué pasó, en un momento conversábamos tranquilos y luego discutíamos por el estúpido disco.

—Sigue pensando en eso, me lo temía.

—Claro que sigue pensando en eso, además no va a parar, ya lo sabes.

—Por eso no debería sorprenderte —dijo Hermione tratando de sonar conciliadora—. Así es Harry. En sexto año, él trataba por todos los medios de descubrir que pasaba contigo, no hablaba de otra cosa, te buscaba en el mapa de los merodeadores todo el tiempo… estaba realmente obsesionado.

—Y ya sabemos cómo terminó todo en ese tiempo, así que su obsesión conmigo no es ningún halago —respondió Draco—. No quiero que termine deprimido y frustrado. Hace varios meses que no tiene pesadillas y realmente no me gustaría que vuelvan.

—¿No te parece qué estás exagerando?

—Claro que no —contestó arrimando su plato ya casi vacío—. Acabará desilusionándose y entonces tú y tu novio se ofrecerán a ayudarlo y él creará nuevas expectativas y después, cuando no encuentre nada se decepcionará mucho más y seré yo quien tenga que juntar los pedacitos de Harry. Así que no estoy exagerando.

—Draco, no…

—Odio que de pronto se haya aferrado a eso —interrumpió Draco quien más bien parecía hablar consigo mismo—, un ridículo recuerdo de su estúpida madre sangre sucia.

Hermione enarcó las cejas y lo miró disgustada al escucharlo, sintió como si tuviese frente a ella al viejo Draco. Él la miró y un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Se sentía tan frustrado y cansado que ni se había dado cuenta de su comentario.

—Lo siento —dijo honestamente—. Algunas viejas costumbres me traicionan en ocasiones.

—Está bien, sólo espero que no te _traicionen_ delante de Harry.

—No. En verdad no quise decirlo. Es que Harry me saca de mis casillas, se está comportando como un crío perdido últimamente. Siempre está distraído, cambia de un humor a otro repentinamente y encima el muy gilipollas piensa que no me doy cuenta, que soy tan estúpido que no reconozco cuando se hace el dormido para que no le pregunte por su constante insomnio.

Hermione iba a contestarle que no tenía idea lo que le acababa de relatar Draco, sin embargo algunas de esas actitudes le resultaron enormemente familiares en Harry. Ella también las había notado durante el tiempo que habían compartido departamento, pero así como se habían hecho notar se habían ido y la mayor parte del tiempo Harry había estado bien, tan sólo un poco aburrido por no encontrar alguna actividad que le resultase placentera. Antes de que ella formulase su teoría de lo que estaba ocurriendo, una lechuza interrumpió la conversación posándose peligrosamente cerca del plato de Draco. Éste la miró con fastidio y le quitó el pergamino de la pata. Lo desenrolló y al leerlo sintió que aquel dolor de cabeza que había intentado esquivar todo el día volvía con mayor intensidad.

—Maldito Marshall —dijo Draco con el rostro contraído por el enojo—. Ahora dice que además de rehacer el trabajo tengo que presentarle una copia en francés.

—¿Por qué la quiere en francés?

—Porque el trabajo se enfoca en los negocios con Francia y Canadá, quiere asegurarse que mi uso de términos muggles en ese idioma es adecuado. ¡Claro que es adecuado! —exclamó Draco indignado—. Mi francés muggle es perfecto.

—Tranquilízate Draco —dijo Hermione mientras su mente iba a mil por hora buscando una solución—. Sé que tu manejo de los idiomas es perfecto y que conoces lo suficiente de muggles para que tu trabajo sea impecable. Marshall la ha tenido sobre ti todo este tiempo, obviamente está buscando molestarte.

—Ya lo sé —contestó derrotado—. No voy a lograr entregarlo a tiempo. Anoche me desvelé intentando avanzar pero no pude concentrarme en nada.

—Ya sólo nos falta un semestre Draco, no dejes que Marshall y todos esos idiotas del Ministerio te ganen —lo animó Hermione—. Ellos te mandaron al mundo muggle pensando que fracasarías y ahora tienen que tragarse sus palabras. Eres el mejor de tu clase, vas a graduarte con honores y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo.

—Siempre y cuando pueda rehacer este maldito informe —sentenció Draco enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Mira, lo que necesitas ahora es descansar. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y duermes?

—No puedo, tengo clases.

—Pues no vayas —Draco la miró como si de pronto Hermione hubiese mutado en un escreguto de cola explosiva—. Nos toca clase juntos así que yo tomaré apuntes y de todas formas parece que vas a colapsar en cualquier momento.

—No quiero ir a casa, Harry ya terminó su turno con los chicos de quidditch y su grupo de críquet termina temprano hoy.

—Entonces pretendes dormir en la calle, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione irónica—. No seas infantil Draco, necesitas descansar para poder concentrarte en ese trabajo, yo te ayudaré con la trascripción al francés si te falta tiempo.

—Está bien, tienes razón —respondió Draco vencido—. Iré a la mansión. No tengo ganas de lidiar con Harry ahora y realmente necesito dormir un poco.

—Si vas a pasar la noche en tu mansión al menos envíale una lechuza a Harry —advirtió Hermione.

—No voy a quedarme ahí toda la noche… creo —contestó Draco dubitativo.

—Draco, si Harry se aparece en la noche en mi casa buscándote porque no tiene idea de dónde te metiste, te juro que voy a ir a buscarte y quemaré todos los pergaminos de tu trabajo.

—Volveré a mi departamento en la noche, lo prometo. Pero ahora necesito estar solo.

—Bien —dijo ella complacida—. Vete ya, antes de que me arrepienta de cubrirte en clase.

—Gracias Hermione —contestó Draco y ella le regaló una linda sonrisa.

++++

Draco se apareció directamente en su vieja habitación de la Mansión Malfoy, dispuesto a descansar con la tranquilidad de saber que a Harry no se le ocurriría ir a buscarlo ahí, sabía perfectamente que las protecciones de la mansión no le permitirían el acceso. A pesar de que por el momento nadie habitaba el lugar, la propiedad Malfoy continuaba obedeciendo a la magia de Lucius y Draco no había podido cambiar las protecciones para darle acceso a Harry de aparecerse o usar la chimenea a su antojo; pedirle a su padre que lo hiciese estaba fuera de cualquier discusión. Sin embargo Draco se las había ingeniado algunas veces para llevar a Harry con él y así volar juntos por los terrenos o contemplar el atardecer tumbados en el jardín. Eran visitas cortas porque a Harry no le agradaba mucho permanecer ahí, demasiados malos recuerdos, aun así habían disfrutado al máximo de los nuevos recuerdos que creaban en la mansión cuando la visitaban.

Dando una mirada alrededor notó que todo estaba tal como lo había dejado la última vez. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó sobre la cama. Sintió alivio cuando su espalda descansó sobre el cómodo colchón. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo tensos que estaban sus músculos. Dio algunas vueltas intentando conciliar el sueño pero le resultó imposible. Era extraño estar acostado en aquella cama que no había usado en años y repentinamente se sintió aún más miserable. No podía entender qué había ocasionado que Harry lo rechazase de esa manera tan fría. Había intentado no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero la sensación de que Harry le ocultaba algo lo hacía sentirse inseguro y sobrepasado. Trató de relajarse, pensó que tanto él como Harry estaban exagerando y comportándose como un par de críos que hacen de un tema sin importancia una rabieta de preescolar. Sí, eso era todo, una discusión más de las muchas que ya habían superado en el camino. Draco sabía que estaba pasando por un momento de mucho estrés, el término del semestre traía consigo los exámenes finales y una fila enorme de trabajos que preparar; todo eso lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, pero también ansioso y emocionado. Sólo un semestre más y terminaría sus estudios y con ellos acabarían las condiciones, por fin se quitaría al Ministerio de encima. Sonrió complacido, parecía ayer cuando todo había comenzado y Draco realmente había pensado que no lo lograría. Se había sentido tentado a darse por vencido, pero su madre había insistido en que no debía cargar con culpas ajenas y que era su responsabilidad limpiar el apellido que su padre, en su loca carrera dentro de las artes oscuras, había enlodado.

Los juicios habían comenzado algunas semanas después de que el gran salvador del Mundo Mágico acabara con Lord Voldemort. El Ministerio y los Aurores habían dedicado días enteros a reimplantar el orden necesario, detener disturbios y capturar a los mortífagos que habían intentado esconderse. Habían sido días llenos de entierros, ceremonias y caos. Por su parte, la prensa había hecho hasta lo imposible por obtener declaraciones, fotos o cualquier primicia que estuviese directamente relacionada con Harry y así asegurarse las primeras planas, sin éxito alguno, ya que Harry había permanecido resguardado por lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix y encerrado en La Madriguera.

Los Malfoy habían permanecido en arresto domiciliario hasta la fecha de su juicio y con sus varitas retenidas por el Ministerio. La Central de Aurores no se dio abasto para retener a todos los acusados y sospechosos y por ese motivo el Ministerio había optado por encerrar a las familias sospechosas en sus casas. Los terrenos de la Mansión habían estado llenos de Aurores que montaban guardia día y noche. Fueron las semanas más difíciles que Draco podía recordar. El humor de Lucius había estado insoportable, consecuencia del encierro y la imposibilidad de hacer magia. Draco había observado a su padre pasar los días maquinando cómo salir bien librado del futuro juicio, lo que siempre terminaba en alguna discusión entre Lucius y Narcissa. Así que Draco había optado por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, descansando y recuperándose emocionalmente. A pesar de la enorme incertidumbre sobre el futuro de su familia, Draco se había sentido aliviado por el simple hecho de saber que no sería despertado en medio de la madrugada para observar cómo la asquerosa serpiente de Voldemort se comía a algún muggle y que ya no se cruzaría por los pasillos con su demente tía Bella.

Cumplida la tercera semana de arresto domiciliario, se había llevado a cabo el juicio de Lucius y Narcissa. A Draco no se le permitió asistir a las audiencias y había tenido que conformarse con esperar en una de las salitas del Ministerio, con los nervios de punta. El juicio de Narcissa fue rápido, la exoneraron de los cargos ya que no portaba la marca tenebrosa y también gracias a la declaración a su favor que Harry Potter había brindado días atrás. Considerando que Narcissa pertenecía a una de las más antiguas y tradicionales familias del Mundo Mágico, el Wizengamont consideró que ella se había visto obligada a mantener su lealtad hacía su marido y a hacer lo posible por proteger a su familia.

El juicio de Lucius, por el contrario se había prolongado por un par de días. El abogado de los Malfoy había hecho uso de sus tretras en litigios para intentar aminorar la pena de Lucius, explicando con detalle cómo el mismo Voldemort se había encargado de sacarlo de Azkaban un par de años atrás y los hechos que terminaron con Lucius y su familia siendo constantemente amenazados y prácticamente reducidos a escoria dentro de su propia casa. Finalmente el abogado había logrado su cometido y obtuvo una sentencia menor para tratarse de uno de los mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort: dos años en Azkaban y el pago de diez mil galeones como reparación a la comunidad mágica, aunque el Ministerio igualmente metió las manos en algunas propiedades y un par de empresas. Gracias a Merlín, Lucius tenía mucho de su patrimonio resguardado en el mundo muggle, lo que no había dejado de resultarle a Draco la más grande ironía.

El caso de Draco había sido llevado de otra manera. El pleno del Wizengamont sólo había atendido los casos de mortífagos con la marca en el brazo y los suficientes antecedentes. Los demás involucrados, como Draco, habían sido juzgados en pequeñas audiencias que se habían realizado en otras salas. Si bien el Ministerio trabajó de forma rápida, intentaron ser eficaces y no cometer errores, como por ejemplo el del juicio contra Sirius Black. Por ese motivo Kingsley Shacklebolt, el actual Ministro, se había asegurado de que ninguno de los magos o brujas que estaban llevando a cabo los juicios tuviese alguna rencilla personal con los magos a ser sentenciados. Realmente querían darle un cambio a la comunidad mágica, al menos dentro de lo posible.

Draco había entrado a la sala de su audiencia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Su abogado había sido obligado a permanecer en silencio durante el interrogatorio. Le dieron a beber una buena dosis de veritaserum y una bruja medianamente joven y con aspecto decidido fue la encargada de preguntarle pacientemente, todos los detalles de los hechos ocurridos desde que su padre había sido detenido hasta la batalla final en Hogwarts. La bruja avanzaba en el interrogatorio y por momentos retrocedía en los hechos, intentando confundir a Draco para ver si lograba que se contradijese. Pero eso no sucedió.

—Entonces, Draco —dijo la bruja con voz calmada— ¿Crees qué deberíamos mandarte a Azkaban?

—No —respondió él firmemente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no he cometido ningún delito.

—Es cierto —contestó ella paciente—. Sin embargo nos queda claro que lo habrías hecho si te lo hubieran ordenado, ¿verdad?

—Sí… no —contestó Draco confundido—. Es decir, yo lo intenté, con Dumbledore, pero no pude, ellos me gritaban que lo matase pero yo no pude hacerlo —respondió Draco consternado, las palabras habían salido disparadas de sus labios sin que él hubiese podido detenerlas.

—¿Fue por eso que no fuiste marcado?

—Supongo, nunca hice nada para merecerla, él ponía la marca como un premio.

—Lo sabemos —dijo ella y guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar—. Pero tú la anhelabas, ¿querías que te regalase ese privilegio?

—Al principio sí, después ya no, yo… —Draco se había obligado a detenerse aunque le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo.

—No luches contra el veritaserum, Draco —dijo la bruja con una sonrisa complaciente—. Vas muy bien, mientras más nos digas podremos tomar la mejor decisión para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, la bruja lo había llamado por su nombre desde que se presentó, cosa que no le había caído en gracia, pero era claro que ella intentaba ganarse su confianza. Draco se había sentido demasiado vulnerable, expuesto en medio de esa pequeña sala y con tanta poción de la verdad en su sistema que no tenía más remedio que confiar. Así que continuó narrando como habían sido sus días asistiendo a las reuniones de Voldemort, siendo testigo de torturas y asesinatos, incluso soportando en carne propia la rabia y el espanto que la varita del Lord podía ocasionar. Cuando Draco no tuvo más información para dar la bruja hizo una seña y uno de los aurores le acercó a Draco un vaso con agua.

—No tiene ninguna poción mezclada, sólo bébela para que te calmes un poco, ¿está bien? —le había indicado la bruja quien comenzaba a recoger los apuntes que había tomado su secretario.

Poco después, Ophelia Wells, la bruja que había realizado el interrogatorio, se retiró de la sala junto con el reducido grupo de magos que habían estado observando y el abogado de los Malfoy. Draco esperó minutos eternos en aquella sala; nadie le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo. Él imaginó que lo enviarían a Azkaban al igual que a su padre. Llevaba ahí más de cinco horas y su humor decaía con los minutos. Se había sentido enfurecido cuando había notado la mirada de los magos que observaban el interrogatorio. Pudo leer en ellas lástima, como si él sólo fuese un chiquillo asustado que había querido jugar a ser un villano. Había estado preparado para recibir miradas de furia o de rencor, pero la condescendencia lo había herido como afilados cuchillos en pleno corazón. Dos horas después, Ophelia Wells regresó a la sala en compañía del abogado. Les hizo una seña a los aurores que lo custodiaban para que se retiraran y se sentó frente a Draco.

—No vamos a mandarte a Azkaban, si es lo que temes —fue lo primero que le dijo.

Draco suspiró aliviado y de inmediato se maldijo a sí mismo por haber mostrado ese gesto de debilidad. Sabía que realmente no tenían cargos concretos contra él. No llevaba la marca ni había matado a nadie. Pero pesaba sobre él la acusación de haber metido mortífagos a Hogwarts y de intentar asesinar a Dumbledore.

—Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta más antes de explicarte lo que hemos decidido —explicó con calma la bruja—. ¿Aún sigues pensando lo mismo de los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos?

—No me gustan los muggles —contestó Draco honestamente—, pero tampoco quiero matarlos.

—Supongo que muchas de tus ideas con respecto a ese tema tienen que ver con la educación que recibiste —dijo Wells—. No te preocupes, somos muchos los que fuimos criados bajo las tradiciones, pero la comunidad mágica necesita un cambio y erradicar algunas ideas que sólo nos han traído guerras, ¿no crees? —Draco asintió temeroso—. Bien, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. Dime Draco, ¿piensas estudiar una carrera?

—Sí, me gustaría cursar Negocios Mágicos Internacionales.

—Claro, eso sería ideal para los negocios de tu familia —dijo la bruja sin ironía—. Bien eso nos facilita las cosas. Como ya te dije, el Wizengamot no va a sentenciarte, creemos que ya has pasado por bastantes cosas terribles para tu corta edad. Sin embargo, no podemos pasar por alto los errores que has cometido. Así que vamos a hacer un trato tú y yo. Hemos conversado con tu abogado y creemos que es lo más justo para ambas partes.

Por los siguientes minutos Draco escuchó atentamente las condiciones en que le sería dada su libertad. Tendría que prepararse para rendir sus EXTASIS al igual que los demás magos de su generación que no habían terminado el último año en Hogwarts. Paralelamente cumpliría ocho meses de servicio comunitario; el mundo mágico necesitaba manos para reconstruirse y había mucho trabajo relacionado con nacidos de muggles donde él tendría que participar. Además estaba obligado a estudiar alguna carrera y en cualquiera que escogiese tendría que cursar estudios muggles relacionados aunque no fuesen parte de la currícula convencional.

—La carrera de Negocios Mágicos Internacionales no incluye estudios muggles —acotó Draco confundido.

—Lo sé —contestó la bruja—. Pero ya nos encargaremos en su momento de revisar los cursos y hacer las modificaciones necesarias en tus horarios de tal forma que cumplas todos los créditos que la carrera te exija.

Draco buscó con la mirada al abogado y éste hizo una seña de aprobación con la cabeza. Miró a Wells con enorme resignación.

—Escucha Draco, la verdad es que no tenemos motivos para enviarte a Azkaban, ya te lo dije. Pero hay muchos magos allá afuera esperando por ver rodar tu cabeza —le dijo Ophelia en tono confidencial—. Tu abogado y yo la hemos tenido difícil para convencerlos de que te absuelvan. Así que no te dejarán ir sin restricciones, a todos les ha quedado claro que intentaste en repetidas oportunidades formar parte de las filas mortífagas y las ideas de tu familia no son un secreto para nadie. Sé que no tienes sangre de asesino, pero no puedes pretender que te dejemos ir como si nada hubiese pasado, lo entiendes ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió—. No es como si tuviese muchas opciones.

—No lo veas como un castigo, Draco. Estoy segura que te ayudará mucho en el futuro. Se te está brindando una nueva oportunidad, tómala y sácale provecho.

Él la miró con determinación mientras le terminaba de explicar su situación.

Draco había cumplido su servicio comunitario sin problemas; trabajó en albergues de niños que quedaron solos después de la guerra, ayudó a reparar algunos edificios y también participó en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Presentó sus EXTASIS donde los _Extraordinarios_ y _Supera las Expectativas_ se habían lucido por completo. Al ingresar a la Academia de Leyes y Relaciones Mágicas, Ophelia Wells, se encargó personalmente de ordenar sus horarios y créditos. Ella suprimió algunas clases de Negocios reemplazándolas con otras relacionadas con estudios muggles que normalmente cursaba la rama de Derecho Mágico. Había sido así como terminó cruzándose con Hermione en los salones de clases.

Ahora a sólo un semestre de terminar, Draco tendría que ir por última vez con la jueza Wells para ordenar sus clases, aunque era más un formalismo que una necesidad. Draco conocía perfectamente los cursos que debía llevar. Ophelia se había vuelto con el paso de los meses un apoyo para Draco, siempre pendiente de su desenvolvimiento, parecía tan orgullosa de verlo salir adelante que lo hacía sentirse satisfecho. Cierto era que los profesores no se lo habían puesto fácil, sobre todo el primer año, pero él jamás se quejó. Se adaptó a los estudios muggles, siempre aprobándolos, para sorpresa de todos, con _Extraordinarios_.

Al poco tiempo de haber comenzado a salir con Harry tuvieron una noche de tonta borrachera en la que ambos habían dejado salir a sus fantasmas contándose detalles de la guerra y las cosas que los atormentaban. Fue durante esa noche que Draco se enteró como fue que Harry brindó su declaración, no sólo a favor de su madre, sino también al de él. Harry le había contado al Ministerio, con detalles, todo lo acontecido aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía ya que, para sorpresa de Draco, había observado todo bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Draco aquella noche entendió por qué Ophelia había tratado de ayudarlo con tanta vehemencia y aunque no le dijo nada a Harry, secretamente se lo agradeció y se esforzó el doble en sus clases. No había querido permitir que la ayuda de Harry fuese en vano.

++++

Harry llegó a casa agotado y sintiéndose miserable. No había hablado con Draco desde su discusión de la noche anterior y aunque tuvo la intención de enviarle una lechuza pidiéndole disculpas, no lo había hecho. Su día le había parecido eterno y tedioso. La noche anterior su insomnio había estado más presente de lo normal tentándolo a beber un poco de poción para dormir, pero normalmente Harry evitaba su uso; ya había tenido problemas con ella al terminar la guerra y tenía miedo de que le volviera a generar dependencia.

En el momento que había sentido a Draco subir a la habitación todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Con el corazón hecho un nudo había intentado un sutil movimiento para acercarse al rubio cuando éste se acostó, pero Draco se había arropado dándole la espalda y él se había sentido muy avergonzado, así que continuó simulando que dormía. Cuando despertó, ya muy avanzada la mañana, Draco ya no estaba en casa pero tampoco encontró notas ni mensajes de texto en su móvil como era costumbre. Harry sabía que la había embarrado y en grande.

++++

El chisporrotear de la chimenea hizo que Harry se sobresaltase. Estaba tumbado en el sofá frente al televisor y se arropó más con la manta en que se había envuelto. Draco había llegado a casa y Harry sintió una sensación helada recorrerle las venas, odiaba discutir con Draco pero odiaba aún más lo hiriente que su rubio novio podía ser cuando estaba enojado. Esperó largos segundos pensando que Draco entraría a buscarlo, pero no sucedió. Harry se quedó quieto, bajó el volumen del televisor, al que no le estaba prestando atención, mientras cavilaba entre salir a enfrentar a Draco, pedirle disculpas y arreglar las cosas, o permanecer ahí y esperar a que Draco diese el primer paso. Su corazón Gryffindor rugía fuerte y Harry era un ser de impulsos. Arrojó la manta a un lado y salió al encuentro de su enojado novio, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Draco estaba en el escritorio, concentrado en sus pergaminos y libros. Tenía un sándwich a medio comer en un plato y su laptop encendida. Hermione las había adaptado para que funcionaran con magia y pudiesen trabajar en ellas sus pergaminos. Harry lo miró fijamente pero Draco no levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba escribiendo, era como si él repentinamente fuese invisible sin necesidad su vieja capa. Caminó hacia la cocina lo suficientemente lento para ver si Draco le daba una señal para acercarse, pero nada cambió en la postura de Draco.

Harry estuvo transitando por todo el departamento el cual, en ese momento se le hacía tan pequeño y asfixiante. Habían adquirido un dúplex en el último piso de un acogedor edificio; a Draco le gustaba porque era muy iluminado y contaba con una excelente vista, además de que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la avenida principal para evitar los ruidos molestos. Harry habría preferido el ruido de las calles al molesto silencio que en ese momento reinaba en el lugar. Dispuesto a llamar la atención de Draco, se dedicó a subir y bajar las escaleras con cualquier pretexto, incluso un par de veces hizo comentarios sueltos y otros más directos, pero sólo recibió silencio. Draco estaba realmente cabreado con él y Harry sabía que si intentaba comenzar una conversación mientras él estudiaba terminaría seguramente durmiendo en el sofá. Rendido, se preparó algo para comer y se refugió frente a la televisión hasta que los ojos comenzaron a picarle y decidió ir a dormir. Agradeció no tener clases temprano, ya que parecía que iba a tener suerte y dormiría a causa del cansancio.

Pasó nuevamente delante de Draco, que esta vez tenía la mirada concentrada en su laptop mientras tomaba algunos apuntes.

—Buenas noches Draco —dijo tímidamente.

Draco levantó la mirada hacía él por unos segundos antes de retornar a la pantalla. Harry subió vencido a su habitación.

++++

Un grupo de pergaminos volaron desde el escritorio hasta las manos de Draco, quien se había sentado en el sofá de la sala —cosa que su espalda le había agradecido— para terminar de leer las conclusiones del trabajo. No podía creer que lo tenía prácticamente listo; iba a revisarlo nuevamente para evitar nuevos errores y todavía le faltaba la trascripción al francés. Su mirada se dirigió al reloj. Eran cerca de la medianoche, pero si el sueño volvía a serle esquivo pensaba aprovechar el tiempo en trabajar hasta caer rendido.

El silencio del lugar fue roto por las pisadas en la escalera. Draco hizo un esfuerzo por no voltear a mirarlo pero le fue imposible; vio a Harry bajando descalzo, con el cabello despeinado y sin los lentes puestos. Draco esperó que la miopía de Harry no le jugase en contra y él tuviese que ir a recogerlo del piso por haber rodado los escalones que le faltaban. Se aseguró de llegase al final de la escalera que bajase por completo y retornó la atención a sus pergaminos, seguramente sólo iba por algo de beber. De pronto sus pergaminos fueron cuidadosamente arranchados de sus manos y el peso de Harry cayó sobre sus piernas. El moreno se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo con toda la intensidad de sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó Draco, su voz sonó ronca y enojada—. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Harry lo miró como si no entendiese lo que le acababa de decir. Lo observó fijamente y Draco se sintió invadido por ese gesto. Ladeó la cabeza y empujó ligeramente a Harry para que se quitase de encima de él. Pero su testarudo Gryffindor no se dio por enterado, contrariamente se acomodó mejor sobre sus piernas y con un movimiento firme tomó el enojado rostro de Draco entre sus manos para luego plantarle un beso intenso que Draco no quiso corresponder al principio, pero al que se rindió cuando sintió esa lengua explorándolo, esa lengua que había extrañado durante todo el día.

—Lo siento —le dijo Harry en un susurro.

—Harry no…

—No —interrumpió Harry rápidamente—, escúchame. De verdad lo siento.

Draco estaba recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no rendirse ante la voz de Harry susurrando en su oído, ni a la ligera erección que podía sentir a través de la ropa. Harry no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, volvió a lanzarse sobre sus labios, comenzó a devorar su oreja, mordisqueándole el lóbulo, dejando un caminito de besos y mordidas a lo largo de su cuello. Draco sintió como Harry comenzó a frotarse descaradamente sobre él y ya no pudo resistirse más, lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento lo tendió en el sofá cayendo sobre él.

Pronto el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas reinó en el lugar. Draco besaba el cuello de Harry con furia, seguramente dejaría marcas que tendría que ocultar al día siguiente, las manos de Harry se perdían sobre su espalda. Sus cuerpos se frotaban de manera descarada, Draco continuó con sus besos salvajes, raspándose la mejilla con la incipiente barba de Harry, le irritaba, enrojecía su piel, pero no le importaba. La mano de Harry peleaba con sus pantalones de algodón y Draco levantó un poco el cuerpo para darle mayor acceso, Harry no perdió tiempo y deslizó su mano dentro de los pantalones de Draco, liberando su polla humedecida de pre seminal. Harry, haciendo alarde de sus manos fuertes, sujetó ambas pollas, rozándolas entre ellas y Draco jadeo fuerte sobre el cuello de su novio, regalándole una dolorosa mordida que hizo que Harry arquease la espalda sobre el sofá. El ritmo de Harry era errático y torpemente delicioso para Draco, que se había rendido a las caricias y tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Harry. El movimiento continuó un poco más y Draco sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y mordiendo nuevamente la piel de Harry se corrió fuertemente seguido por Harry. Sus respiraciones agitadas tardaron algunos minutos en calmarse. Draco sentía el estómago mojado pero no quería levantarse, estaba tembloroso y cobijado por las manos de Harry que no dejaban de recorrer su espalda. Perezosamente se elevó un poco e invocó su varita para limpiarlos a ambos. Harry suspiró aliviado al sentir la brisa del hechizo de Draco sobre su piel y se abrazó fuertemente contra él.

—Eres un completo imbécil, Potter —dijo Draco, esta vez sin resentimiento en la voz.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario. Sabía que Draco ya no estaba enojado, pero el problema seguía estando ahí. Así que tomando un poco de aire y aprovechándose de la tranquilidad post orgásmica que sentía, se animó a zanjar el tema.

—No quise ofenderte, sólo estaba enojado. Lo siento.

—Lo sé —contestó Draco mientras acariciaba el brazo de Harry que tenía al alcance. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de Harry con una expresión preocupada—. ¿Está todo bien, Harry?

Harry se sintió conmovido por la reacción de Draco, era evidente que estaba consternado, quizás imaginándose miles de cosas y todo por su culpa. Porque se sentía tan extraño en ocasiones, tan fuera de sí mismo que ni él podía reconocerse. Era eso lo que no quería que Draco viese. Y al mismo tiempo, quería decírselo, gritar toda su frustración hasta que se le acabase la voz mientras Draco lo toma de la mano. Pero no lo hizo, sólo lo abrazó y besó con dulzura su delgado cabello rubio.

—Todo está bien—contestó—. Tienes razón en que me estoy tomando demasiado en serio lo del disco. Sólo quiero que entiendas que es importante para mí.

Draco suspiró. Sabía que discutiendo nuevamente con él no lograría nada. Así que optó por evitar el tema.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Vamos a la cama, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso.

Draco se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su varita todos los pergaminos que estaban en el piso se ordenaron sobre el escritorio. Harry se levantó también y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Te amo —susurró en su oído—. Odio cuando discutimos.

Draco sonrió y giró sobre el abrazo. Lo besó con calma y ternura. Él no era muy dado a expresarse tan abiertamente, claro que le había dicho a Harry lo que sentía por él, pero se guardaba las palabras para ocasiones que le resultaban intensas, cuando sentía que tenía que decirlas o se quedarían atoradas en su garganta, cortándole la respiración, tal como le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Habían tenido una pelea absurda seguida de un pésimo día, pero para Draco lo más agobiante había sido la sensación de estar perdiendo la confianza de Harry, de que se estaban alejando.

—Te amo, Harry.

Harry le regaló una de sus honestas sonrisas, esas que lo desarmaban y lo volvían gelatina. Lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y ambos subieron las escaleras despacio. Necesitaban dormir. Necesitaban mutuamente sostenerse toda la noche, sin soltarse ni un minuto.

 

  


[<< Capítulo 3](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/181014.html)

| [Capítulo 5 >>](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/181565.html)


	5. No Reason to Cry  - (5/10)

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Capítulo 5**   


Harry despertó al sentir la boca caliente de Draco rodeando su erección matutina. Gimió placenteramente y se removió sobre la cama sin querer abrir los ojos. A tientas dirigió sus manos hacía abajo enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su novio. El rubio continuó lamiendo y chupando la piel de Harry, arrancándole deliciosos sonidos al paso de su lengua. Dejó la polla de Harry para subir por su abdomen, Draco amaba recorrer con su lengua aquel camino de oscuro vello que contrastaba maravillosamente con la piel blanca de Harry. Mordisqueó sus tetillas, lamiendo la zona en que sus dientes habían dejado pequeñas marcas. El moreno arqueó la espalda apretando sus manos contra la piel de Draco rodeándolo con sus piernas por la cintura, entonces rodó sobre la cama cambiando la posición. Draco sonrió. Harry comenzó a besarlo; era un beso lleno de necesidad, que dejaba notar cuánto se habían extrañado. Draco simplemente se dejó acariciar y consentir, disfrutando del estar atrapado entre el peso de Harry y el colchón. Decidió que era una excelente manera de comenzar el día.

++++

Remolonearon un rato en la cama luego de una satisfactoria sesión de sexo, se ducharon juntos y Draco se ofreció a preparar el desayuno. Harry estaba disfrutando al máximo de esa mañana, le encantaba tener a Draco en casa y escabullirse de la realidad al menos por un rato.

—Creo que el fin de semana tendremos que hacer compras —dijo Draco sacando una caja de leche de la refrigeradora.

—¿Tendrás tiempo? —preguntó tímidamente Harry—. Si prefieres puedo ir yo solo.

—No, iremos juntos. Quiero pasar el fin de semana contigo y descansar —explicó Draco sentándose frente a Harry—. Necesito estar relajado antes de que comiencen los exámenes.

Harry sonrió y continuó desayunando. Sabía que la época de exámenes era la peor de todas. Draco siempre terminaba irascible y agotado, pero después vendrían las tan ansiadas vacaciones y Harry tenía planeado no dejarlo salir de la cama al menos por una semana.

—¿No vas a ir trabajar hoy? —preguntó de pronto Harry dándose cuenta de la hora— Ya es tarde.

—No —respondió Draco—. Me tomaré la mañana, tengo que terminar de revisar el trabajo para Marshall.

—Pensé que ya lo habías terminado.

—En eso estaba anoche cuando cierto mago impertinente me asaltó sexualmente.

—No escuché que te quejaras —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa lasciva—. Yo tampoco tengo clases hasta la tarde, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en…

—Me encantaría Harry —interrumpió Draco—, pero de verdad tengo que terminar ese trabajo.

Harry asintió en silencio y a Draco no se le escapó el gesto de desencanto en el rostro de su novio.

—Mira, me dedicaré al informe y luego almorzaremos juntos, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, suena bien —contestó Harry no muy convencido.

—Unos días más Harry y entonces por fin tendré vacaciones y seré todo tuyo, te lo prometo —dijo Draco, odiaba prestarle poca atención a Harry durante el periodo de clases—. Me gustaría quedarme contigo todo el día, pero no puedo volver a faltar a clases.

—¿Faltaste a clases? —pregunto Harry intrigado.

 

 

—Ayer —respondió Draco—. No podía concentrarme y Hermione se ofreció a cubrirme. Hoy tengo que ponerme al corriente.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry con tono avergonzado—. Que faltases a clases por estar enojado conmigo.

—No fue tu culpa, falté porque estaba agotado —respondió Draco—. Y yo también siento haberte ignorado anoche, creo que me comporté como un idiota.

—Los dos fuimos bastante idiotas —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Es verdad, pero ya no quiero pensar más en eso —contestó Draco y se acercó a él. Le plantó un húmedo beso en el cuello y luego susurró en su oído. No se lo digas a nadie, Potter, pero cuando te enojas me calientas y mucho. Me pones duro cuando tienes esa expresión de mala leche en tu rostro y coges tu varita con fuerza, pienso que así me vas a sujetar a mí, pones ideas tan sucias en mi mente, me imagino tu culo apretado moviéndose debajo de mi y te escucho suplicando para que vaya más rápido y más fuerte —continuó Draco.

Harry se sonrojó y tragó saliva. Tomó su varita y con un movimiento torpe los platos que estaban sobre la mesa desaparecieron de inmediato. Se separó un poco del rubio y se sentó sobre la mesa, jalando a Draco entre sus piernas. Comenzaron a besarse con desesperación. Harry sonrió internamente, completamente satisfecho. Siempre era así después de haber tenido alguna discusión. Sus cuerpos necesitaban recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Harry soltó un respingo cuando notó el hechizo de Draco. Sus ropas habían desaparecido. Un empujón poco delicado lo tumbó sobre la mesa, manos tocándolo y la lengua de Draco recorriendo su erección. Draco le hizo apoyar las piernas sobre la mesa y Harry alzó un poco la cabeza para descubrir el cabello rubio perdido entre sus piernas. Su respiración agitada se detuvo un momento cuando sintió la lengua de Draco jugueteando en su entrada. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que esa experta lengua le estaba regalando mientras que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

++++

—Listo Harry —dijo Hermione—. Le puse un hechizo que lo hará funcionar en lugares con magia y también podrá usarlo de manera convencional.

Harry sonrió y guardó el iPhone en su estuche. Hermione era una experta con los hechizos que adaptaban la tecnología muggle a las necesidades de los magos. Harry estaba confiado de que Draco estaría feliz con el regalo que iba a darle.

—Gracias Hermione, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Eres un exagerado —contestó la joven—. Ahora, espero por ese té que me ofreciste.

—Claro. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una cafetería?

—Me parece perfecto —contestó ella tomando su abrigo y su bolso.

Caminaron juntos por las concurridas calles londinenses. Harry disfrutaba en grande de la compañía de Hermione, se sentía tan a gusto con ella como le pasaba con pocas personas. Siempre había sido así, desde la escuela, pero el hecho de haber compartido durante algún tiempo el departamento con ella le había permitido crear una relación mucho más íntima con su mejor amiga.

Habían tenido también momentos tensos. Peleas enormes. Ambos eran seres pasionales y sus discusiones solían acabar con portazos o algún florero destrozado a causa de la magia descontrolada de Harry. Sin embargo, para Hermione el peor tiempo de su convivencia fue cuando ella introdujo a Draco en sus vidas. El reencuentro entre ellos había sido peor de lo que se imaginó, la vieja rivalidad renació incluso más intensa que antes y Hermione no podía entender cómo siendo ya adultos y habiendo pasado por tantos momentos difíciles ambos chicos pudiesen actuar como dos adolescentes idiotas con sólo permanecer en la misma habitación por más de cinco minutos. Obviamente Hermione no había contado con que tanto Harry como Draco eran tan tercos y obstinados. Tiempo después, presumiendo de su poder de observación, Hermione se dio cuenta antes que ellos, de que toda esa enemistad no era más que una gran tensión sexual y ella tenía a la mano una caja de fósforos para hacerlos arder en cualquier momento.

Hermione solía recordar aquellos tiempos con una sonrisa burlona cada vez que tocaban el tema. Inicialmente Harry se había limitado a aconsejarle sobre sus tratos con Malfoy y ella simplemente lo pasaba por alto, a pesar de que era difícil evadir el tema. Harry no parecía poder hablar de otra cosa más que de Malfoy durante ese tiempo.

—¿Por qué Malfoy estudia francés? —preguntó una tarde Harry mientras tomaban el té.

—Porque estudia Negocios Mágicos Internacionales. Los idiomas son necesarios en su rama.

—Lo sé, pero… él mismo dijo que ya sabía hablarlo, no entiendo por qué tiene que estudiarlo y menos en una academia muggle.

—¿A qué se debe tanta curiosidad? No sabía que estabas interesado en conocer las actividades de Draco —contestó Hermione con suspicacia.

—Claro que no me interesan —acotó ofendido Harry—. Sólo me parece sospechoso. Es demasiada casualidad que justo se inscribiese a estudiar en el mismo lugar donde tú lo haces.

—A mi también me sorprendió —reconoció Hermione—. Pero fue pura casualidad, nos tocó la misma aula, a las pocas semanas nos asignaron un trabajo juntos y resultó que Draco es más listo y agradable de lo que imaginaba.

—Pero es Malfoy —razonó Harry, como si ese hecho fuese suficiente—. El mismo cretino de Malfoy que se pasaba la vida molestándonos en la escuela. ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo te llamaba constantemente? ¿Cómo se refería a Ron?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió paciente Hermione—. Pero eso pertenece al pasado y Draco ya no es la misma persona, todos hemos cambiado Harry.

—No lo creo. Malfoy no va a cambiar, está lleno de mierda, igual que su padre.

—Si piensas así dime entones ¿por qué declaraste a favor de ellos ante el Wizengamont?

—Lo hice por Narcissa y bueno, Malfoy… él me dio lástima. Las pocas veces que nos cruzamos, por ese tiempo se veía tan asustado.

—Todos lo pasamos mal Harry, eso cambia a las personas.

—No a Malfoy —afirmó Harry—. Él debe seguir odiando a los muggles y no me extrañaría que sólo te esté utilizando.

—Supongamos que fuese cierto —dijo Hermione—. No sé para qué lo haría. No tengo nada que él necesite.

—Seguramente algo planea, deberíamos investigarlo y…

—Basta Harry —interrumpió Hermione—. Por Merlín, eres tan injusto. Piensas igual que todos allá afuera. Draco no lo ha pasado bien y lo que menos necesita es gente como tú que lo sigan juzgando sin conocerlo. Nadie le dirige más de dos palabras en la academia, eso está mal.

—Claro que no, es lo que se merece —sentenció Harry.

—En verdad eres terco —dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia—. Parece que ya te olvidaste como se siente que te traten mal, que te hagan menos constantemente. Voy a comenzar a pensar que ser el héroe se te ha subido a la cabeza.

—No digas eso, sabes que no es así —dijo Harry ofendido.

—Demuéstralo entonces.

—Eso hago, me mantengo al margen del mundo mágico y de todos los que sólo quieren adularme. Pero no me pidas que sea amable con Malfoy. Simplemente no se puede confiar en él.

—Quizás tú no puedas pero yo sí —explicó la joven bruja—. No voy a caer en el estereotipo de jugar a los _buenos y malos_ , Harry. Todos los seres humanos, magos o muggles, venimos matándonos unos a otros desde hace siglos por diferencias de credo, intereses políticos, poder, raza, es interminable y yo me niego a ser parte de eso —continuó con vehemencia Hermione—. Vivimos de cerca una guerra cimentada en el odio y si tú no aprendiste nada en todo este tiempo sólo puedo sentirme apenada por ti. —Hermione hizo una pausa y miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos— Yo sí aprendí y Draco también, te lo puedo asegurar.

Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hacia Harry, que tenía la mirada fija en el lugar donde ella había estado. Se detuvo un momento a su lado y le dio un maternal beso sobre el cabello.

—Sé que eres mejor que todo ese odio. Piénsalo.

Harry lo había pensado, por un momento había tenido la impresión de haber sido injusto con Malfoy. Pero sólo unas noches después lo vio en una discoteca gay y entonces el desprecio hacía su antiguo némesis había revivido. Estaba engañando a Hermione y no era algo que él fuese a permitir.

++++

Hermione saboreaba su tarta de manzanas sin dejar de observar sigilosamente a Harry quien parecía estar muy concentrado en su pastel de chocolate. Hermione notó la ligera sombra bajo los ojos que lucía Harry marcado en su rostro, se le veía cansado a pesar de la vitalidad que mostraba.

—¿Cómo van los entrenamientos? —preguntó de pronto Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente, había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos. Bebió un sorbo de su capuchino antes de contestar.

—Bien. En un par de semanas comienza el torneo interescolar de críquet, así que mi grupo anda un poco alborotado —contó con una sonrisa relajada que dejaba ver el orgullo que sentía por aquellos niños.

—Me imagino que será mucho trabajo. Te ves cansado.

—Sí, un poco, los niños suelen ser bastante agotadores —respondió Harry.

—Me comentó Draco que estás teniendo problemas para dormir —dijo Hermione con cautela. Harry la miró fastidiado—. No pongas esa cara, no es como si me hubiese contado algo extremadamente íntimo. Sólo fue un comentario, Draco está preocupado.  
—Draco exagera, no es nada serio —dijo Harry intentando disminuir el tema—. Hay noches en que me cuesta un poco conciliar el sueño, pero nada más.

—¿Pesadillas?

—No. Me alegro de que las pesadillas sean menos comunes ahora. Sólo es que me cuesta, ya sabes, cuando no puedes dejar de pensar y no es nada, de verdad.

Hermione no quiso presionar más a Harry y cambió el tema. Terminaron de comer y se quedaron conversando un buen rato hasta que Hermione se despidió ya que tenía que presentar un examen y se le hacía tarde.

++++

Aún no llegaba el verano, pero ya algunos días se sentían calurosos. Harry observó el campo y se aseguró de todos los niños estuviesen en la posición correcta, luego dio la orden para que comenzaran el juego. Se acercó a la banca para tomar la botella con agua que había dejado ahí sin dejar de observar los movimientos de los pequeños.

—Hola Harry —una voz dulce lo saludó y él volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

—Sophie, qué bueno verte.

La joven le sonrió y se acercó. Sophie era la novia de Graham, una linda rubia que cumplía con el estereotipo de lo que cualquier chico heterosexual buscaría. Para Harry simplemente era una chica amable y simpática, siempre le causaba gracia ver como los demás compañeros de Graham le decían lo afortunado que era. No que Harry fuese ciego, podía apreciar la belleza de Sophie, pero no se sentía deslumbrado por ella.

—Vine a buscar a Graham —le dijo la joven—. Almorzaremos en casa de mis padres y si no vengo por él lo más seguro es que llegue tarde. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Su grupo ya terminó. Está en las duchas ahora, no debe de tardar —le dijo Harry volviendo su atención al campo, lanzó un par de indicaciones a los niños que lo escucharon y retomaron el juego.

—Graham está muy entusiasmado con la organización de los grupos este año —comentó Sophie—. ¿Vendrá tu novio a acompañarte durante el torneo?

—Tal vez algunas veces —respondió Harry—. Depende de sus horarios, porque él sale de vacaciones en la universidad, pero tiene que trabajar de todas formas.

—Ese chico tuyo siempre anda muy ocupado. Un adicto al trabajo por completo.

Harry sonrió. No le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, sobre todo cuando lo hacía con muggles que ignoraban la mitad de sus verdaderas actividades. Sin embargo Graham y Sophie conocían a Draco casi desde que Harry había comenzado a trabajar en Regents Park; si bien Draco había mantenido cierta distancia con ellos no podría decir tampoco que se llevasen mal. Incluso habían salido a cenar juntos en algunas ocasiones.

—Lo que pasa es que es su empresa, su padre la puso a su cargo cuando se fueron del Reino Unido y hay reuniones que no puede evadir.

—Algo me comentó Graham alguna vez —dijo ella interesada—. No me imagino a cargo de una empresa siendo tan joven. Debe de ser muy talentoso.

—Lo es —aseguró Harry con la voz cargada de orgullo y una sonrisa intentando asomarse.

—Tú deberías pensar en especializarte en la docencia —comentó Sophie—. ¿No lo has considerado?

—He pensado en eso, pero todavía no lo tengo decidido. Las cosas están bien para mí ahora.

Continuaron conversando un poco más hasta que Graham salió de los vestuarios, llevando su maletín de deporte consigo. Saludó a su novia y ambos se quedaron un poco más charlando con Harry.

—Bueno debemos irnos —dijo Sophie repentinamente—. Me dio gusto verte Harry.

—A mi también Sophie —respondió él amablemente.

—Harry, terminas con el grupo y te vas a casa —dijo Graham.

—Pensé que querías que revise las fichas de horarios y permisos que han enviado los últimos colegios —comentó Harry pensando que su amigo lo había olvidado.

—Podemos revisarlo mañana. Te ves un poco cansado, quizás te vas a resfriar o algo.

Harry intentó ocultar su sorpresa ante el comentario. Estaba acostumbrado a la preocupación de Draco y Hermione, incluso de Ron, pero no pensó que personas con las que no pasaba tanto tiempo podrían notar también su agotamiento.

—He tenido un poco de insomnio últimamente —explicó Harry—. Es la tensión por el trabajo.

—El estrés —intervino Sophie—. Es la enfermedad de moda, todos la tenemos de alguna forma. No te imaginas la cantidad de casos que atendemos a diario en consultorio de trastornos ocasionados por el estrés.

Sophie se había recibido como psicóloga el año anterior y había puesto un bonito consultorio con unos amigos. Les había costado un poco levantarlo debido a la inexperiencia, pero finalmente lo habían logrado.

—No creo que sea nada grave. El fin de semana me dedicaré a descansar —comentó Harry.

—Oye Sophie, sería bueno si puedes darle una cita a Harry en tu consultorio —sugirió Graham—. Así lo ayudan con el insomnio.

—No es mala idea, podría pedirle a uno de mis colegas que te atienda. Siempre que estés de acuerdo Harry.

—Sí, podría ser —aceptó Harry.

—Esta es mi tarjeta —le indicó Sophie dándole sus datos—. Me llamas y coordinamos lo que necesites.

Harry recibió la tarjeta y la guardó para luego despedirse de ambos jóvenes. La idea de visitar a un psicólogo muggle se quedó en su mente por el resto del día. Se sentía menos amenazado por ellos, ya que no iban a introducirse en su mente como lo haría un medimago, así que decidió pensarlo durante el fin de semana antes de tomar una decisión.

++++

Draco presentó el trabajo para Marshall acompañado de la trascripción en francés y el viejo profesor, después de darle mil vueltas a todos los pergaminos en busca de fallas, no tuvo más remedio que calificarlo con una de las notas más altas de la clase.

El viernes por la noche, Draco llegó a su departamento notablemente cansado pero con ganas enormes de distraerse y olvidar la pesada semana que había tenido, no le costó mucho convencer a Harry de alistarse rápido y acompañarlo por una noche de diversión. Terminaron en Village, un atractivo pub gay ubicado en Wardour Street. A ambos les gustaba aquel lugar porque les recordaba a aquel tiempo en que se limitaban a observarse mutuamente.

Una vez dentro, Harry se dejó inundar por el ambiente y al poco rato comenzó a divertirse con la música y el alboroto a su alrededor. Bailar con Draco era uno de sus mayores placeres, su ego se disparaba cuando notaba las miradas de varios chicos, bastante deseables, clavadas en el cuerpo de su novio mientras se contoneaba. Harry se regocijaba mientras sujetaba las caderas de Draco con fuerza, jalándolo hacia él, besándolo y haciéndole saber a todos que el rubio era suyo. Draco era consciente de aquella guerra de miradas en la que Harry siempre terminaba involucrado y optaba por menearse con más sensualidad y hacerse el desentendido. Sabía que Harry disfrutaba de su propia batalla y cierta parte de él se sentía extrañamente halagada al ser reclamado por el moreno de esa forma.

Draco recordó que hubo un tiempo en que Harry había sido uno de aquellos chicos que se limitaba a mirarlo desde la barra mientras él se lucía con algún tío guapo en medio de la pista. Harry también lo recordaba perfectamente y sabía que no había sido una grata experiencia. Por aquellos días todo su interior había ardido en contradicciones, no había sabido si lanzar a Draco contra la pared más cercana y devorarlo descaradamente, si golpearlo por ser el enorme gilipollas que siempre había sido o simplemente correr lejos de él.

Después de aquella primera vez en que lo había visto precisamente en Village, se habían cruzado en repetidas veces en diferentes locales. Inicialmente Harry pensó que Malfoy lo estaba siguiendo, pero tuvo que desestimar esa teoría días después, al darse cuenta que cuando él llegaba a algún pub, Malfoy ya estaba bailando en la pista o conversado con alguien en la barra. Además Harry no tenía una rutina de días o lugares, simplemente salía cuando le daban ganas y nunca iba al mismo sitio. Todos aquellos pubs gays eran desconocidos para Hermione, así que la posibilidad de que Malfoy conociese su itinerario a través de ella tampoco era válida. Su paranoia lo había llevado a buscar hechizos de rastreo en él y en la casa pero no había nada. Harry tuvo que aceptar que sus encuentros con Malfoy no eran más que pura coincidencia. Tal vez Malfoy siempre estuvo cruzándose con él, sólo que nunca le había prestado atención a ese hecho.

Las coincidencias se habían vuelto más continuas. Harry había visto a Malfoy más veces de las que deseaba. No sólo se lo encontraba en su departamento acompañando a Hermione, sino que le resultaba imposible ignorar su presencia en alguna discoteca en la que se cruzaban. Ese hecho lo tenía enojado consigo mismo. En varias ocasiones se había sorprendido al descubrirse hipnotizado por el contonear de Malfoy en medio de la pista de baile. Se odiaba por buscarlo con la mirada cuando lo veía entrar al local de turno; y había odiado a su cuerpo cuando su corazón se detuvo y su polla cobró vida el día que descubrió a Malfoy en el cuarto oscuro con la camisa abierta y un chico moreno arrodillado ante él. Draco tenía la cabeza descolgada hacía un lado, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Harry lo observó descaradamente varios segundos hasta que su sentido común regresó y con paso acelerado se dirigió hacia la salida. Volvió a la barra y pidió un whisky doble. Lo bebió casi de golpe, intentando borrar aquella imagen de su mente a pesar de que le había resultado completamente erótica. No pudo dejar de pensar en él y con resignación aceptó que sus siguientes pajas tuvieran como protagonista imaginario a Malfoy y su respiración agitada.

Un sábado Harry llegó tarde a su discoteca preferida. Bailó un rato y logró ligar con un atractivo chico castaño. No le tomó nada convencerlo para echarse un polvo rápido. El cuarto oscuro de aquel lugar era más limpio y oscuro que el de otras discotecas, contaba incluso con varios sofás de cuero negro para que los clientes tuviesen mayor comodidad. Harry y su ligue se besaron con ansias, el chico lo empujó sobre uno de los sillones y luego se acomodó entre sus piernas. Harry se relajó, olvidándose de todo y dispuesto a disfrutar de la talentosa boca de su compañero. Todo fue rápido e impersonal, perfecto para Harry ya que eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de sexo, un cuerpo al que acariciar y así sacarse de la cabeza a Malfoy para retomar su tranquilidad. Se despidió del chico y se dirigió a la puerta pensando en bailar un poco más antes de irse a casa. Al doblar por uno de los pasillos hacia la puerta, Harry sintió una mano sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo. Intentó voltearse para rechazar la invitación de quién fuese que lo estuviese sujetando, pero no lo logró. Cuando reaccionó tenía el rostro pegado a la pared y el peso de otro cuerpo apretándolo con fuerza. Pudo sentir una deliciosa erección rozándose contra su culo. Aún así intentó zafarse, por más caliente que se sintiese no le gustaba ser acosado de esa forma.

—¿Piensas seguir provocándome, Potter?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Se sobresaltó y luego sintió como toda su sangre hervía, quería pensar que por la rabia y no de deseo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó enojado.

—Saber porque me estás siguiendo, ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?

—Eres tan egocéntrico —dijo Harry con tono burlón—. Por supuesto que no te sigo, eres tú quién se aparece en cada lugar al que voy.

—Los bares gays decentes no son tantos Potter, no me sorprende que nos crucemos en ellos —acotó Malfoy con calma—. Pero yo no me quedo en la barra observándote bailar. Te he visto hacerlo en más de una ocasión. Te paras ahí y finges conversar con alguien o beber algo, pero puedo sentir tus ojos en mí. Me observas, me buscas cuando voy con algún chico.

—Eso quisieras Malfoy —respondió Harry haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por liberarse del peso de Draco.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? —dijo Malfoy con voz presuntuosa—. Que quieres ser tú el que viene conmigo aquí. Que quieres arrodillarte ante mí, quieres sentirme dentro, correrte en mi mano.

Draco movió las caderas de forma insinuante, dejándole sentir su notable erección. Harry se mordió el labio inferior para evitar el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Le costaba mantener la calma, no podía pensar con claridad cuando sentía el aliento caliente de Malfoy sobre su cuello.

—Lo que quiero es evitar que juegues con Hermione —dijo de pronto—. Por eso te estoy vigilando.

—No metas a Hermione en esto, Potter. Ella no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te quieras meter en mis pantalones.

—Déjame en paz. Y no te inventes historias tan absurdas.

La lengua de Draco se posó sorpresivamente sobre el cuello de Harry. Se tomó su tiempo para lamer y mordisquear esa piel suave, son sólo unos segundos pero a ambos les resultaron eternos. Harry lanzó su cabeza hacia el costado, dándole más acceso.

—Sé que me deseas, puedo sentirlo —declaró Draco—. El problema, Potter, es que a mi no me importa que seas el puto héroe del mundo mágico. No vas a tenerme, nunca.

Harry se sintió ridículo, vulnerable y traicionado por su propio cuerpo. Con un violento movimiento logró soltarse y al voltear se topó con aquella sonrisa burlona y la ceja levantada; aquel gesto lo llevó de vuelta a los pasillos de Hogwarts. En ese momento, sintió que odiaba a Malfoy más que nunca antes. Con la respiración agitada y sin tener una respuesta adecuada, Harry salió casi huyendo del lugar.

++++

Lograr tener un día de tranquilidad en casa era un lujo que los chicos normalmente no podían darse. Pero ese sábado habían bloqueado la chimenea y apagado los celulares. Draco estaba tumbado en el sofá frente al televisor, disfrutando de no hacer nada y de las caricias que Harry le regalaba perezosamente.

—Tu cumpleaños es el miércoles —dijo de pronto Harry— ¿Quieres hacer algo especial?

—No, no puedo trasnocharme, ya sabes que estoy a punto de comenzar los exámenes —contestó Draco sin darle importancia al tema.

—Lo sé. Pero pensé que tal vez se te antojaría organizar una cena, invitar a tus socios.

—Te lo agradezco Harry pero prefiero pasar lo que pueda del día sólo contigo. Podemos ir a cenar e invitar a Hermione y Weasley.

—Es Ron, Draco. ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre? —dijo Harry y Draco le hizo un gesto de desagrado—. Está bien, mañana les enviaré una lechuza. Me imagino que primero querrás escoger el lugar y hacer reservaciones.

—Por supuesto.

Harry sabía que Draco no disfrutaba del todo su cumpleaños. Hasta ahora había podido excusarse en los exámenes y trabajos debido a las fechas.

Pero la realidad era que Draco sentía más que nunca el vacio de su familia, su padre no se había vuelto a contactar con él ni le había enviado una lechuza desde que su relación con Harry salió a la luz. Narcissa intentaba disminuir la separación enviándole enormes cajas con dulces como en sus años de escuela. Los amigos de Draco eran pocos. Sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin no habían tenido su suerte. Blaise Zabini vivía en Italia y aunque mantenía contacto con Draco su relación ya no era tan cercana como antes. Theodore Nott y Gregory Goyle cumplían sentencia en Azkaban. Sus acusaciones habían sido más graves que las de Draco y el Ministerio no había sido piadoso con ellos, condenándolos a pasar varios años en la prisión mágica. Pansy Parkinson continuaba con paradero desconocido y Draco ya había perdido las esperanzas de comunicarse con ella en algún día.

Draco no tenía muchos amigos nuevos aunque habían pasado varios años; la comunidad mágica no olvidaba y eran pocos los que se le acercaban de manera amistosa. El primer año que celebró su cumpleaños al lado de Harry, organizaron una cena bastante formal a la que asistieron los socios de Draco y algunos de sus trabajadores con cargos importantes y uno que otro compañero de la Academia. Harry solía comentar que más que una fiesta fue una cena protocolar donde Draco se aseguró de presentar a Harry ante sus conocidos con todo orgullo y satisfacción.

—Espero que me hayas comprado un buen regalo, Potter —dijo Draco cortando el silencio.

—Oh verás, _cariño_ —contestó Harry con burla—. Visité en estos días una tienda maravillosa de ropa que Ron me recomendó y…

—Si crees que me voy a poner algo recomendado por Weasley es que no me conoces nada, Harry —chilló Draco indignado.

—Y si tú crees que lo haría es que tampoco lo haces, gilipollas —respondió Harry riéndose de la expresión del rubio.

++++

Las risas lo habían despertado. Llevaba toda la tarde tumbado en su cama. El día anterior había estado hasta muy tarde en un bar con Sean intentando sacar aquellas ideas que involucraban a Malfoy por completo de su sistema. Todavía se había puesto a temblar cuando había recordado la aterradora y excitante escena en el cuarto oscuro. Harry había intentado convencerse a sí mismo que era producto de la rabia y no de alguna otra cosa. Salió perezoso de su habitación en busca de Hermione que ya debería estar en casa. Se quedó congelado en el pasillo cuando reconoció la risa de Malfoy proveniente de la habitación de Hermione. Harry sintió el enojo creciendo dentro de él. Estaba furioso. No lograba entender cómo Hermione podía estar tan ciega y continuaba sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy no sólo continuaba siendo el mismo cabrón que fue en la escuela sino que además le mentía en su propia cara.

Harry había decidido contarle a Hermione sobre la sexualidad de Malfoy, después de todo no era asunto de su interés, pero después de su último encuentro se había sentido tan avergonzado que no había tocado el tema. Desde lo que había sucedido en el bar gay no lo había vuelto a ver, pero suponía que Hermione no sabía nada del incidente, ya que no había mencionado nada al respecto.

Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y claramente escuchó la risa de ambos. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un momento. Puso la mano en el picaporte dispuesto a entrar, pero se detuvo a tiempo; sólo terminaría avergonzando a su amiga y haciendo un papelón. Así que furioso regresó a su habitación donde se encerró y lanzó un hechizo de silencio.

Aquella noche se asomó a la cocina y encontró a Hermione preparando una cena rápida. Lucía contenta y relajada. Ella volteó a mirarlo y le regaló una sonrisa que Harry no le devolvió. En vez de eso soltó lo que tenía en la cabeza, sin importarle cómo sonaba a los oídos de su amiga.

—¿Te estás acostando con Malfoy? —preguntó y su voz dejó notar su enorme enfado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Me escuchaste perfectamente, Hermione

—Claro que te escuché pero quiero pensar que finalmente te has vuelto loco como para preguntarme algo así.

—Necesito saber —insistió Harry.

—Basta Harry. No tengo por qué tener estas conversaciones contigo. Hace mucho que soy mayor de edad, por si lo has olvidado.

—Ese bastardo se está aprovechando de ti Hermione —dijo Harry.

—Mira, Harry… —comenzó a argumentar Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

—Es gay, Hermione —gritó Harry—. Lo sé, lo he visto levantándose a más chicos de los que te imaginas en los clubes y…

—Ya sé que Draco es gay, Harry —interrumpió ahora Hermione—. Y siendo que tú también lo eres no sé cuál es el problema con eso.

—Que yo no estoy intentando seducir chicas para quién sabe qué propósitos.

—Sabes —dijo Hermione completamente enojada—. Me tienes harta con tus sospechas sin fundamento.

—Tengo razones para sospechar. Malfoy no tiene motivos para inscribirse a una clase muggle de francés y cruzarse contigo, pero ahí va y lo hace. Es completamente sospechoso.

—No. Tú eres completamente idiota e impertinente.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti, Hermione —declaró Harry frustrado—. Si te estás acostando con Malfoy me pareció justo que supieses que es completamente gay.

—Y si lo estuviese haciendo ¿qué? —dijo Hermione—. No es tu maldito problema, a menos que toda esta conversación no sea más que una enorme escena de celos porque lo que realmente quieres es ligarte a Draco. ¿Es así Harry?

—Estás completamente loca —gritó Harry saliendo de la cocina apresuradamente.

Un vaso se quebró a su paso. Hermione no podía creer cómo después de tantos años Harry aun seguía emanando magia cuando se enojaba. Cuando sintió la puerta azotarse sonrió. Había dado en el clavo. Conocía a Harry como a la palma de su mano y acababa de descubrir el motivo de todas sus pataletas. Harry estaba interesado en Draco. Ahora sólo tenía que darle el empujón para que lo aceptase.

  


[<< Capítulo 4](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/181351.html)

| [Capítulo 6 >>](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/181961.html)


	6. No Reason to Cry  - (6/10)

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Capítulo 6**   


La mañana del miércoles Harry se levantó primero que Draco. Salió sigilosamente de la cama asegurándose de que su novio continuase sumergido en el sueño. Regresó a su habitación al poco rato levitando con su varita una bandeja con el desayuno que dejó suspendida en el aire por un momento. Con cautela se acercó a Draco y comenzó a susurrar en su oído, frotando su nariz contra la mejilla del rubio que se despertó al recibir las caricias.

—Feliz Cumpleaños —dijo Harry cariñosamente.

Draco sonrió completamente al abrir los ojos y de inmediato notó la bandeja suspendida en el aire.

—¿Me trajiste el desayuno a la cama?

—Sí —respondió Harry moviendo su varita para que la bandeja se apoyase sobre la cama—. Bollos de canela, huevos con tocino, tostadas, jugo de calabaza y por supuesto, un capuchino.

Draco lo miró claramente sorprendido y Harry se rió por aquella expresión de incredulidad.

—Lo encargué todo a Florean Fortescue y lo enviaron a primera hora, así que no tengas miedo de envenenarte.

El rubio soltó la carcajada ante el comentario. Era cierto que Harry no se destacaba por sus virtudes culinarias pero tampoco lo hacía tan mal. Claro que los huevos con tocino nunca le quedaban tan apetitosos como se veían los que estaban elegantemente decorados en el plato.

—Gracias, todo se ve delicioso.

Harry sonrió tímidamente y Draco se acercó para besarlo. Eran ese tipo de detalles los que le calentaban el corazón, haciéndolo sentirse afortunado por tener a Harry a su lado.

Desayunaron tranquilos mientras jugueteaban un poco con los bollos de canela y los pastelitos. Draco le explicó a Harry que ya tenía la reservación hecha para la noche. Irían a cenar a Boisdale of Belgravia, un lujoso y clásico restaurante británico cerca del Palacio de Buckingham. A Harry le parecía una exageración, pero era el cumpleaños de Draco y éste tenía derecho a ser todo lo engreído que quisiera para celebrarlo.

—Hermione me envió una lechuza cuando bajé por el desayuno —comentó Harry—. Vendrán por nosotros antes de las ocho de la noche.

—Perfecto —dijo Draco, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza—. Prefiero que lleguemos todos juntos, así Weasley no se pone paranoico por tener que aparecerse lejos del lugar y caminar.

—No seas malo —comentó Harry riendo—. Ron no está acostumbrado al mundo muggle como nosotros.

—¿Quién lo diría, verdad? —sonrió con ironía Draco—. De todas formas prefiero ir en el auto, hace tiempo que no lo sacamos.

Harry asintió. Tenían un fantástico auto que realmente casi nunca usaban. Lo que siempre causaba curiosidad de sus vecinos que no salían ni al supermercado sin sus respectivos coches. Contrariamente el de ellos pasaba más tiempo en la cochera del edificio que circulando.

—Hoy no iré a la oficina —dijo Draco—. Mis clases terminan a las cinco, así que tendremos un poco de tiempo para nosotros.

—Mi entrenamiento en Regents acaba a las seis, ¿por qué no pasas a buscarme? —sugirió Harry—. Podríamos pasear un poco.

—Me gusta la idea.

Terminaron de desayunar y Harry hizo desaparecer la bandeja con su varita. Se acurrucó con Draco, dispuesto a no dejarlo salir de la cama, cuando un sutil golpe en la ventana llamó su atención. Harry se acercó y dejó entrar a la lechuza que reconoció de inmediato. El ave se posó junto a Draco y estiró elegantemente su pata para ser liberada de la pesada carga.

—Es de mi madre —dijo Draco desenvolviendo el paquete mientras la lechuza revoloteaba por la habitación.

—Lo sé —contestó Harry—. Apuesto a que son los dulces que tanto te gustan.

Draco se iluminó cuando vio la caja con dulces y se la enseño a Harry que sonrió vencido mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la cama. Draco dejó los dulces a un lado y abrió con calma el sobre que acompañaba al regalo.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó de pronto Draco.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, al contrario —explicó el rubio—. Mi madre vendrá a Londres unos días para verme. Me está pidiendo que acomode mi agenda para pasar el sábado con ella.

—Qué bueno —mencionó Harry con poco entusiasmo—. Pero habíamos aceptado ir el sábado a comer a La Madriguera, ¿recuerdas que Molly nos envió una lechuza invitándonos por tu cumpleaños?

Draco rodó los ojos, estaba convencido que aquellas invitaciones que esporádicamente los Weasley les hacían eran sólo para quedar bien con Harry y no porque estuvieran siendo honestos al tener atenciones con él.

—Ya lo sé Harry —dijo Draco haciendo uso de su paciencia—. Yo no me esperaba esto, es una completa sorpresa pero no puedo hacerle un desaire a mi madre, mucho menos cuando no la veo desde que se fueron a Praga.

Harry sabía que no tendría ningún argumento que evitase la cancelación a los Weasley; intentar encontrar uno sólo lograría irritar a Draco y arruinar todos los planes que tenían para ese día. Así que optó por ser un buen novio y comprender las circunstancias.

—Claro que no puedes negarte. Además tampoco podrías pedirle que nos acompañe a casa de Ron, así que le enviaré más tarde una lechuza a Molly explicándole lo sucedido.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco honestamente—. Sé que te encanta cuando vamos a visitarlos, pero… diles que iremos la próxima semana.

Harry sonrió y se sentó nuevamente junto a Draco. A pesar de que la visita de Narcissa no le hacía mucha gracia, le daba gusto ver a su novio tan contento.

—¿Se quedará con nosotros? —preguntó de pronto Harry.

—No lo creo —contestó Draco—. No tenemos cuarto de huéspedes y ella querrá estar cómoda. Lo más seguro es que se quede en la mansión.

Dicho eso Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño dejando a Harry sólo con sus pensamientos. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en los problemas que podría acarrearle aquella visita porque Draco reclamó su presencia en la ducha para que pudiese darle su regalo de cumpleaños como se merecía.

++++

A Draco le encantó el regalo de Harry. Ciertamente no era lo que se esperaba, era un regalo mundano y posiblemente el antiguo Draco lo hubiese odiado, pero él no. Harry sabía que una de las pocas aficiones que compartían era la música y a Draco realmente le gustó el detalle.

El resto del día fue perfecto para él. Las clases no se prolongaron ni tuvo ningún contratiempo y pudo pasear por Harry como habían acordado. Caminando sin prisas por las calles de Londres.

Por la noche Hermione y Ron llegaron a buscarlos a la hora acordada. Hermione lucía muy guapa con un ligero vestido y un hermoso abrigo de color rosa suave encima. Ron llevaba puesto un traje muggle y Harry pensó cuando lo vio que era realmente un tipo guapo, tan alto y blanco, su rojo cabello hacía resaltar sus ojos azules; claro que era algo que jamás le diría a su mejor amigo en voz alta. La cena fue perfecta y Draco estuvo bastante contento. Incluso Ron se sintió cómodo, cosa que alegraba no sólo a Harry sino también a Hermione; ya era tiempo que el hielo entre él y Draco comenzase a derretirse.

—Me dijo mi mamá que ya no irán el sábado a cenar a La Madriguera —dijo Ron.

—No podemos —explicó Draco—. Mi madre viene a visitarme y me pidió pasar el sábado con ella.

—¿Tú también irás? —preguntó curiosa Hermione.

—No —contestó Harry—. Draco y su madre no se han visto por buen tiempo y creo que querrán pasar tiempo a solas.

—Puedes venir si quieres —dijo Draco preocupado al darse cuenta que nunca había extendido la invitación a Harry.

—No, de verdad —aseguró Harry—. Será más agradable para tu madre pasar tiempo sólo contigo. Créeme.

Draco lo miró intentando encontrar en sus ojos si mentía, pero Harry le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas tan honestas que Draco podía ver su alma a través de ellas.

—Oye Harry —interrumpió Ron—. Si Malfoy va a estar ocupado el sábado, ¿por qué no vas a pasar el día a La Madriguera?

—No lo sé.

—Es buena idea —lo animó Draco—. Probablemente yo regrese tarde y no creo que tengas otros planes.

Harry negó y aceptó la invitación de Ron. Se sintió un poco acorralado por los tres para aceptar ya que no tenía ninguna excusa para negarse, pero intentó ser optimista y reconocer que no visitaba a los Weasley como debía hacerlo y que seguramente pasaría un buen día con ellos.

++++

Su segundo aniversario sería en escasas semanas. Draco había estado tan ocupado con sus trabajos finales y preparándose para los exámenes que no había logrado hacerse un tiempo para comprar con anticipación un buen regalo para Harry. Con la idea del regalo en la cabeza, Draco se dispuso a beber su acostumbrado café de media mañana y a revisar el periódico mágico y el muggle; éste último lo revisaba más por simple rutina que por verdadero interés. Sin embargo esa mañana encontró un artículo que llamó su atención y solucionó el problema del regalo para Harry.

Por la tarde ya era asunto resuelto; Draco compró una costosa membresía doble para todos los partidos de críquet que se llevarían a cabo durante julio y agosto en Lords Cricket Grounds. Él no entendía mucho de aquel deporte pero Harry lo adoraba y siempre andaba a las carreras para conseguir entradas cuando quería ir al campo.

Draco caminó un poco por las calles del Londres muggle y entonces decidió comer algo antes de ir a clases. Estaba solo y podía entregarse al placer culposo de comer en Mc Donalds; gusto que no se daba muy a menudo para evitar las mofas de Harry o Hermione por su adicción a aquellas hamburguesas grasosas y sobre todo _muggles_. Conocía de memoria como funcionaba aquel lugar así que no le fue difícil hacer su pedido y caminar hacia una de las mesas con su bandeja en las manos. Se sentó a comer con calma, escuchando música en el nuevo iPhone que su novio le había regalado mientras observaba a la gente a su alrededor. A pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo entre muggles en los recientes años, ellos continuaban teniendo actitudes que lo llevaban a observarlos sin entender del todo sus costumbres.

Recordó las entradas que ahora tenía guardadas en el bolsillo de su saco y se pudo imaginar la sonrisa que seguramente se le dibujaría a Harry al verlas. No podía creer que fueran ya dos años los que llevaban viviendo juntos. No había sido nada fácil al principio, mucho menos cuando Draco les dio la noticia a sus padres de su relación con Harry y sus planes de mudarse con él. Habían sido días muy duros que terminaron acelerando el viaje de sus padres hacia Praga. A pesar de todos esos malos ratos, Draco no se arrepentía ni un segundo; había valido la pena y si de él dependía, no dejaría ir a Harry de su lado nunca.

Draco jamás se imaginó que su repentina amistad con Hermione traería consigo su actual relación con Harry. Cuando se habían vuelto a ver después de varios años todo había continuado siendo tenso entre ellos y disfrutaban incordiándose mutualmente; al menos Draco lo había pasado bien viendo a Harry ponerse rojo de cólera cuando le regalaba una de sus más irónicas frases. Pero todo eso cambió cuando se cruzaron en una discoteca del barrio gay, entonces el rubio pensó que no podría haber tenido más suerte. Draco supo desde muy temprana edad que lo suyo eran los chicos; lo que nunca se imaginó que el _héroe_ fuese de su mismo equipo.

Movido por la curiosidad, había intentado preguntarle sutilmente a Hermione acerca de la vida de Potter: si tenía o no una pareja estable, si era gay o bisexual. Inesperadamente, Hermione había contestado complacida, burlándose de sus artimañas sutiles que aparentemente con ella no funcionaban.

—Si quieres saber sobre Harry, sólo pregunta, no tienes que enredarme —mencionó ella divertida—. Sí es gay y no tiene pareja. Y en caso de que lo único que te interese sea meterte en su cama por un par de noches, te voy a pedir que no lo hagas. No terminará bien.

—Me arruinas la diversión, Granger —dijo él con una mueca de burla—. No pensarás que de pronto Potter es el amor de mi vida o algo así.

—Claro que no —afirmó Hermione—. Pero creo que toda esa enemistad y esa obsesión escolar entre ustedes no es más que mucha tensión sexual contenida y que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Aunque son tan tercos que seguramente nunca lo intentarán.

Draco se había reído de Hermione. Aun así el comentario de su nueva amiga había removido viejos sentimientos e incrementó su actual interés en Harry.

Tiempo después Draco tuvo que reconocer que buscaba constantemente a Potter en las discotecas y que cuando no se cruzaban se sentía ligeramente decepcionado. Una noche su ego subió al máximo cuando, sin querer, descubrió a Harry mirándolo mientras él follaba con un tío en el cuarto oscuro de la discoteca de turno. Lo había llegado a ver, parado detrás de una columna; lucía entre avergonzado y estupefacto y luego había desaparecido del campo visual de Draco. A partir de ese momento, Draco comenzó a ser más observador y descubrió que Potter siempre estaba con la mirada fija en él. Impulsado por ese hecho fue que una noche lo atajó cuando iba de salida del cuarto oscuro, había sido él quien lo había estado observando esa vez mientras Potter disfrutaba con un chiquillo que no había dudado en chupársela. Draco estaba duro y lo suficientemente ebrio como para lanzársele encima y estrellarlo contra una pared. Había intentado ser agresivo y provocador. Aparentemente lo había logrado porque Potter prácticamente huyó del lugar en la primera oportunidad.

Varios días después Hermione le comentó que había tenido una gran pelea con Potter donde Draco había sido el tema de discusión. Draco no comentó nada, pero tuvo la seguridad de que el enojo de Potter estaba relacionado con su último encuentro y no le sorprendía, él mismo se había quedado sexualmente frustrado y con ganas de volver a acorralarlo.

Y así lo había hecho. Entró aquella noche a un acogedor bar y lo primero que vio fue a Potter sentado en la barra. No hubo titubeos de parte de Draco, así que sólo se sentó a su lado y aunque no fue bien recibido logró convencerlo de invitarle una cerveza. Draco le dio una poco creíble excusa sobre que si ambos eran ahora amigos de Hermione y se encontraban tantas veces, podían intentar ser civilizados. Potter lo miró incrédulo pero no se fue ni dijo nada. No hablaron mucho por un rato, pero en la tercera ronda de cervezas se encontraron entretenidos mirando a los chicos que bailaban en el pequeño escenario que tenía el local. Comparaban sus gustos evaluando a sus posibles presas, si aquel era muy joven o el otro muy musculoso. De pronto estaban riéndose juntos, era una conversación sin sentido pero bastante relajante. Salieron del bar un poco después decididos a buscar un lugar donde cenar y así bajar la borrachera que comenzaba a notárseles. Habían caminado en silencio, era tarde y las calles del Soho sólo estaban concurridas en las zonas cercanas a las diferentes discotecas. Llegaron a una calle que tenía un pequeño restaurante italiano donde finalmente cenaron juntos. Draco no entendía cómo es que habían terminado yendo a cenar juntos sin matarse mutuamente. Quizás era por el hecho de que no hablaban de nada serio, nada que realmente importase. Parecían dos personas que acababan de conocerse y que compartieron unas cervezas y una cena rápida.

Cuando salieron del lugar se vieron invadidos por un momento incómodo y el frío de la noche; intercambiaron pocas palabras en lo que buscaban un lugar donde aparecerse cada uno en su casa. Harry se despidió tímidamente y Draco, azorado como había estado toda la noche, arremetió contra él plantándole un torpe beso en los labios que el moreno no tardó en responder. Draco nunca pudo ver la reacción de Harry ante aquel beso, porque se desapareció en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

Los días pasaron y Draco no había tenido tiempo libre para salir de fiesta ni tampoco mucho ánimo. Se encontraba en medio de uno de esos días que no lograba manejar fácilmente. Su padre sería puesto en libertad en unos meses y Narcissa había decidido remodelar la Mansión para recibirlo. Azkaban sólo admitía visitas trimestrales para los presos con penas menores como en el caso de Lucius y aquella mañana, Draco y Narcissa habían ido a verlo. Lucius tenía un aspecto desmejorado, pálido, varios kilos de menos y grandes ojeras, pero no perdía el aire altivo de su linaje ni la soberbia en el hablar.

Draco, lejos de haber disfrutado la visita, se había sentido incómodo, lejano de aquel hombre al que tanto había admirado. La tensión se había instalado en él cuando su padre comenzó a mencionar sus futuros planes, los cuales incluían buscarle una linda novia, herederos y posiciones. Draco había sentido la cabeza estallarle. Se había desvinculado de todas esas expectativas desde que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban; vivía a su ritmo y disfrute. Estudiaba y administraba las empresas familiares sin problemas, pero se daba el tiempo para divertirse y la verdad era que nunca se había sentido tan libre en el pasado como se sentía en esa etapa de su vida. A pesar de los pocos amigos y de los que no volverían, Draco vivía contento consigo mismo.

Regresaron a la mansión y él se encerró en su habitación completamente abatido. La próxima libertad de su padre significaba para él tener que vivir nuevamente sujeto a las normas y expectativas de un heredero sangre pura. Estaba enojado por sentirse así cuando debería de estar feliz al saber que en sólo seis meses su padre estaría de vuelta, sin embargo no lograba sentirse complacido sino todo lo contrario. Sin ganas de quedarse en casa, pensó en visitar a Hermione y pedirle sus pergaminos de las clases que él había perdido debido a la visita a Azkaban. Marcó al móvil de su amiga pero estaba apagado, así que decidió aparecerse en el edificio directamente y ver si lograba encontrarla. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y despejar su cabeza. Tocó el timbre del departamento y al cabo de un rato, en que sintió ruidos dentro, la puerta se abrió. No esperaba que fuese Potter quien le atendiese a esa hora de la tarde. Potter lo miraba entre extrañado e incomodo.

—Malfoy —saludó Harry sorprendido pero haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Potter —respondió al saludo entrando en el departamento—. Yo… vine a buscar a Hermione.

—Sí, Hermione, claro —dijo Harry intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—. Bien, ella está con Ron, creo que iban a cenar en Hogsmade. ¿Quedaron en verse aquí?

—No. Yo no pude ir a clases y quería pedirle sus pergaminos, lo siento… no debí venir sin avisar. Intenté llamarla pero su móvil no me respondió.

—Es que está con Ron y a él lo ponen un poco nervioso los artefactos muggles —explicó Harry divertido.

—Ya veo. Bueno, lamento haberte molestado —se disculpó Draco acercándose a la puerta—. Nos vemos Potter.

—Oye, espera —lo detuvo Harry—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Faltaste a clase por qué estas enfermo?

—No estoy enfermo, fue algo… personal.

—Entiendo.

En ese momento el timbre del departamento volvió a sonar y con un gesto Harry se acercó a abrir. Draco pensó que esa era su oportunidad perfecta para escapar, seguramente alguno de los amigos de Potter venía a acompañarlo. Sin embargo no era una visita, sólo el repartidor de pizzas con dos cajas enormes, gaseosas en lata y una cajita con pequeños palitos de pan. Harry recibió todo y luego le pagó al repartidor cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

—Bien, ahora si me voy, no quiero interrumpir cuando lleguen tus invitados —dijo Draco acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Qué invitados? —preguntó con curiosidad Harry

—Los que vienen a comer contigo.

—Oh… no. No espero a nadie.

—No me digas que vas a comerte todo eso tú solo —preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

—Me gusta la pizza. Además siempre le guardo un poco a Hermione —Draco rió con burla y Harry se sonrojó ligeramente—. Oye Malfoy, quédate a comer conmigo. Quizás Hermione vuelva pronto y pueda darte los pergaminos que necesitas.

—Gracias Potter, pero no quiero incomodar —se disculpó.

—No lo haces —aseguró Harry tratando de no sonar tan ansioso como se sentía—. Prefiero cenar acompañado.

Draco dudó entre aceptar la tentadora invitación de Potter o tratar de mantener su cordura saliendo del lugar en ese momento. Finalmente la sonrisa inocente del héroe ganó la batalla interna de Draco.

La tensión disminuyó luego de unos minutos y comieron mientras charlaban, Harry puso algo de la música muggle que ya empezaba a coleccionar por ese tiempo y se sorprendió cuando Draco reconoció varias de las portadas de los cd's que tenía. Poco después estaban asaltando la segunda caja de pizza y bebiendo whiskey de fuego, no era la mejor bebida para acompañar una pizza muggle, pero no había forma de que la Coca-Cola que había llevado el repartidor los ayudase a disminuir la tensión y por qué no decirlo, los nervios que ambos experimentaban aquel día. Draco perdió la cuenta de cuantos vasos con el licor mágico bebió, pero de pronto Harry le parecía mucho más divertido y menos tonto.

—¿Por qué estudias francés, Malfoy? —preguntó repentinamente Harry.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —contraatacó Draco sorprendido.

—Siempre se lo pregunto a Hermione pero no me quiere decir —contestó Harry haciendo un puchero involuntario—. Es que yo no me creo que tengas que estudiar idiomas porque te escuche hablando en francés una vez, con Parkinson, en uno de los pasillos que llegaban a las mazmorras.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Te seguía en sexto año bajo mi capa de invisibilidad. Realmente te vigilaba todo el tiempo.

—Eres un acosador, Potter —dijo Draco riéndose.

—No te seguía por eso —se defendió Harry.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco—. Pero no es necesario que lo mencionemos.

—Tienes razón. Así que sólo dime ¿por qué estudias francés?

—No es para molestar a Hermione —dijo Draco—. No planeo matarla ni nada parecido.

—Eso ya lo sé. Aunque fue lo primero que pensé antes, que estabas planeando algo terrible. Pero ahora sé que no le harías daño y aún así ella no me quiere decir y yo tengo mucha curiosidad.

—Eres un completo imbécil, Potter.

Harry lo miró y de pronto estalló en carcajadas. El whiskey de fuego había hecho efecto en su cuerpo. Se sentía ligero y desinhibido.

—La verdad es, Potter, que el profesor de mi turno es un francés con un culo de infarto y me inscribí sólo para meterle mano.

—Ya claro, como si te hiciese falta un buen culo —se burló Harry—. Te he visto en las discotecas, tienes a miles de chicos rondándote como moscas.

—¿Envidioso?

—Ya quisieras. Sólo dime la verdad.

Draco suspiró resignado. Si algo había aprendido recientemente es que los Gryffindor además de tercos eran irritantemente persistentes. Cogió la botella y llenó los vasos de ambos. Bebió un poco y se acomodó en el sofá.

—Estudio francés en el mundo muggle porque necesito aprender a utilizar sus palabras y términos muggles en ese idioma.

—Y tú para qué quieres saber eso, no es que seas un fan de los muggles, ¿o sí?

—Nunca te enteras de nada, ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró sin comprender y Draco rodó los ojos. Se sintió muy frustrado con Potter, pero también sintió la urgencia de hablar, tal vez por el alcohol o porque además de Hermione, en los últimos tiempos no conversaba con personas de su edad y eso algunas veces jugaba como un reloj de tiempo en su interior, siempre a punto de estallar.

—Es parte de mi libertad condicional —Harry lo miró inexpresivo—. No estudiar francés propiamente, pero sí estoy obligado a cursar estudios muggles y no puedo pretender aprobar "Tratados y Convenios de Exportaciones Magicos/Muggles" si no soy capaz de redactar un puto documento por no conocer los términos. ¿Contento?

—No sabía que estabas obligado a cursar estudios muggles.

—Hay mucho de mí que no sabes, Potter.

—Ni tú de mí.

—Ahora es tu turno —dijo Draco recomponiéndose de su reciente confesión—. Cuéntame por qué el héroe del mundo mágico se la pasa de juerga y no en la Central de Aurores como todos esperaban.

—No quiero ser auror —dijo Harry con calma—. No cuando seguramente no me dejan cursar la carrera como a los demás, sino que insistirán en hacerme saltar cursos y quizás algún imbécil me quiera nombrar Jefe de Aurores ni bien me gradúe. No gracias.

—Pero si es lo que realmente quieres, deberías…

—No es lo que realmente quiero —interrumpió Harry—. Para serte honesto, Malfoy, no tengo idea de lo que quiero ahora mismo, pero así estoy bien.

Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, la conversación se tornó cada vez más íntima, relatando momentos de sus vidas, de cómo vivió cada uno los días de la guerra. Harry continuó quejándose de los constantes aduladores de los que escapaba y también le contó que había abandonado los cursos libres de Defensa porque sus compañeros siempre reaccionaban intimidados por él cuando les tocaba como rival de duelo. Estaba harto de ser visto como un muñeco de exhibición o un bicho raro. Draco, por su parte terminó contándole a Harry el verdadero motivo de su visita, que buscaba alguien con quién hablar de su padre y sus planes, de todo eso de lo que él ya se sentía tan lejano.

—Creo que Hermione no va a llegar pronto —dijo Draco viendo la hora y haciendo el ademán de ponerse de pie.

—No te vayas —pidió Harry—. Aún es temprano.

—Ya pasan de las ocho, Potter.

—No importa —insistió Harry acercándose más de lo que Draco consideraba correcto—. No quiero que te vayas.

Draco se sintió en ese momento como cuando había llegado al departamento, dividido entre su lado racional que le decía que ya era suficiente de tontear con Potter y sus más grandes impulsos que sólo querían tumbarlo en el sofá y continuar aquel encuentro frustrado de la discoteca. Sopesó que tan mareado estaba. Lo suficiente para dejarse llevar pero no tanto como para odiarse al día siguiente y Potter parecía estar en el mismo estado de conciencia. Harry aprovechó la incertidumbre de Draco y se acercó aún más, casi abrazándolo, hundió su cabeza en su hombro, olfateando su cuello, rozando sus labios tímidamente contra la piel blanca.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Draco sin moverse. Su voz sonó estrangulada.

—Porque me dejaste con las ganas hace unos días —contestó sinceramente Harry—. Y porque sé que tú también lo quieres, ¿cierto?

Lo último debería haber sonado seductor, pero el miedo a ser rechazado se coló en las palabras de Harry. Draco sintió a su corazón latiendo descontrolado y no esperó más. Seguramente podrían pasarse un rato cuestionándose mutuamente la razón de sus actos, pero Draco se lanzó al impulso de besar esos labios, capturarlos, devorarlos. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse después; en ese momento sólo le importaba rendirse a sus deseos y dejarse atrapar por el encanto seductor de Potter.

++++

Harry se giró sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos. Se habían acostado hacía un par de horas y él no lograba dormir. Intentaba no moverse mucho para no despertar a Draco, pero le resultaba imposible. Mientras más se esforzaba en conciliar el sueño, más esquivo le era éste. Pasaron unos minutos y volvió a tener la necesidad de cambiar de posición. Se giró y abrazó a Draco por la espalda, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello rubio. Trató de relajar su respiración y su cuerpo, lo logró pero seguía sin poder dormir.

Repentinamente Draco retiró las mantas y con un movimiento suave se desprendió del abrazo de Harry para ponerse de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—A traerte una poción para dormir —respondió Draco con cansancio—. Me estás volviendo loco.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry sintiéndose peor consigo mismo.

Draco volvió del baño con un frasquito en las manos, se sentó en la cama y acarició con ternura el cabello de Harry.

—Sé que no lo haces a propósito —dijo Draco—. Pero no entiendo por qué no quieres ver a un medimago Harry, llevas meses con ese insomnio. Se nota que siempre estás agotado.

—No es para tanto —intentó disminuir el tema.

—Sí lo es —insistió Draco ofreciéndole el frasco a Harry—. Toma un poco, por favor.

Harry resignado tomó el frasco, lo abrió y bebió un par de sorbos. Odiaba el sabor, había tomado demasiado de esa poción en el pasado y no le agradaba volver a hacerlo ahora.

—Un medimago sólo me dará más de esto —dijo moviendo el frasco en su mano— y no quiero. Fue una pesadilla lograr no necesitarla antes.

—Está bien —dijo Draco vencido. Cuando quería, Harry era testarudo y ni siquiera sus artimañas Slytherin lograban hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. Haremos una cosa, yo te preparé una poción, no para dormir, pero sí para relajar.

—Draco, no…

—La haré en base a plantas naturales, manzanilla, tilo, un poco de valeriana y algunos otros ingredientes. Te prometo que no será una poción para dormir con ingredientes mágicos —dijo Draco cariñosamente—. Al menos déjame intentar ayudarte.

Harry bostezó y asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez no era mala idea un poco de ayuda. Se venían días muy ajetreados para él y la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía cansado y de mal humor.

—Te está comenzando a hacer efecto la poción —dijo Draco metiéndose en la cama y arropándolos—. Trata de relajarte y déjate llevar.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras Draco a su lado acariciaba su cabello de forma delicada. Pronto pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban y las caricias de Draco se volvían lejanas.

++++

El sábado Draco se levantó temprano y luego de despedirse rápidamente de Harry partió hacia la Central de Trasladores para recoger a Narcissa. Harry lo vio desaparecer y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada, no pensaba levantarse aún. Tenía que ir a La Madriguera pero anímicamente no tenía ganas de salir de la cama.

Cerca del medio día Harry despertó sobresaltado por el sonido de su móvil que vibraba peligrosamente al borde de la mesita de noche. Lo tomó sin fijarse en la pantalla, sabía por el sonido que se trataba de Draco.

—Hola ¿todo bien? —preguntó soñoliento.

—Sí. Mi madre llegó sin contratiempos. Estoy en la mansión ahora esperando que se aliste, vamos a ir a comer a Hogsmade y luego a pasear un poco.

—Me alegro —dijo Harry colocándose los lentes para ver la hora.

—Te quedaste dormido, ¿verdad?

—No… no, bueno… un poco —contestó Harry riendo.

—Pues pon ese delicioso culo tuyo en movimiento si no quieres tener a Weasley chillando en la chimenea porque no estás ya en La Madriguera.

—Bien, ya me levanté —añadió Harry estirándose sobre la cama y desprendiéndose de las mantas—. Me ducho y salgo.

—Diviértete —dijo Draco— Mi madre ya está bajando. Te veo en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, ustedes también diviértanse —Harry escuchó la voz de Narcissa a lo lejos preguntándole a Draco que era ese aparatito con el que estaba hablando—. Oye Draco.

—Dime.

—Te amo, voy a extrañarte hoy.

Harry no sabía que lo había impulsado aquella necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos en ese momento. Haber escuchado la voz de Narcissa le había traído viejos recuerdos y el temor de que su relación con Draco perdiese estabilidad se instaló en él en ese momento.

—Lo sé —le contestó Draco con voz dulce, como si pudiese sentir los miedos de Harry a pesar de no estar viéndolo—. Sabes que yo también. Nos vemos en la noche.

Draco cortó y Harry intentó sentirse tranquilo. Aquellos temores no tenían fundamento alguno. Así que intentando ser más optimista y no preocuparse por viejos fantasmas. Se levantó finalmente de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha.

++++

El resto del sábado transcurrió demasiado lento para Harry. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvo pensando en Draco y extrañando pasar el día con él.

Pasó la tarde jugando al quidditch con Ron y sus hermanos como en sus días de infancia. Comieron hasta hartarse. Molly no perdía la costumbre de atiborrarlos con comida, sobre todo a él, a quién siempre encontraba demasiado delgado y desnutrido. Luego se acomodaron en la pequeña sala a charlar. Billy y Charlie estaban también de visita y era como en los viejos tiempos; la casa llena de gente y ahora también de niños. La Madriguera aún era un hogar para Harry, el sitio donde lograba sentirse como en casa, rodeado por la que sin duda era su familia adoptiva.

Harry, despatarrado en el sofá, comenzó a observarlos, desconectándose del hilo de la conversación. Ron estaba sentado frente a él con Hermione a su lado. Ella le acariciaba tiernamente el rojo cabello y se reía de las anécdotas que Ron estaba narrando sobre los clientes más inusuales que atendían en la tienda. Molly y Arthur estaban en el comedor tomando tranquilamente el té; mientras que George, también en la sala, se reía y agregaba comentarios a las historias de Ron. Se sentía inevitablemente la ausencia de Fred y Ginny entre ellos, al menos para Harry eran aún una punzada clavada en el corazón con la que había aprendido a vivir. Harry sonrió ante un comentario de Ron a pesar de no haberle prestado atención. Simplemente se sentía agradecido por tenerlos, porque ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia que él poseía. De pronto ese mismo pensamiento trajo consigo otros menos agradables. La idea de que toda esa armonía familiar cambiase irremediablemente en algún momento lo atormentó. George y Angelina se casarían en pocos meses. Sin duda Ron y Hermione lo harían también cuando ella terminase su carrera, algún día tendrían niños y La Madriguera volverá a estar llena de risas y pequeños corriendo además de las niñas de Bill. Cuándo eso sucediese quizás Harry ya no tendría el mismo lugar en sus vidas.

Se aterró ante la idea. La incertidumbre por su futuro. Temiendo quedarse tumbado en el sofá como en ese momento mientras observaba a sus amigos avanzar con sus vidas y formar sus propias familias. ¿Y él? ¿Tendría que pasar el resto de su vida solo? No, de ninguna forma. Él tenía a Draco. Ellos eran una familia también. Aunque ahora él estuviese pasando el fin de semana con su madre y no con él. Harry se sintió la más terrible persona y bastante enfermo también al darse cuenta de que estaba celoso de Narcissa, del vínculo irrompible que Draco siempre tendría con sus padres. Él no tenía nada ni a nadie. Si llegaba a terminar con Draco entonces se quedaría solo con un costal de sueños rotos sin siquiera haber sido estrenados. No había familia para Harry, ni una casa con sus padres en la que cobijarse. Tampoco futuros niños que corrieran a sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso. Sabía que estaba siendo pesimista e imaginando panoramas irreales, pero su corazón latía con fuerza en ese momento y sentía a la angustia apoderándose de él, haciéndole sudar las manos. Lentamente se puso de pie para ir al baño tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie. Se mojó la cabeza y respiró hondo varias veces. Había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico y se alegraba de haberlo podido frenar a tiempo. No le pasaba desde que terminó la guerra y ahora se sentía más idiota y desolado que en ese entonces.

++++

Harry se había quedado quieto en el lugar donde estaba. Sus pequeñas manitos habían comenzado a temblar y su corazón le bombeaba fuertemente. Había estado a punto de sacar el disco de su envoltura de cartón y el sonido de las llaves había hecho que se paralizase. Cuando reaccionó, corrió hacía el sofá, con apuro levantó un cojín y puso el disco debajo intentando asegurarse de que no se notasen las orillas. Los pasos violentos de Dudley se hacían más cercanos, su primo gritaba que quería encender la televisión porque Plaza Sésamo estaba comenzando y de un violento empujón mandó a Harry al piso cuando pasó por su lado.

La tía Petunia entró a la sala en ese momento, dejó las llaves sobre la mesita y le dijo a su nada encantador hijo que le traería helado de chocolate para que viera su programa, mientras que a Harry, que continuaba en el piso, sólo le regaló una mirada de desprecio. Dudley brincó contento por el helado y se burló de Harry, entonces se lanzó con todo su enorme peso sobre el sofá apoyando sus manos con fuerza en el cojín.

Harry sintió un sutil sonido que le perforó su corazón infantil. Luego todo pasó muy rápido. Dudley gritó que algo se había roto y levantó el cojín sacando el disco que estaba debajo, lo tomó de su estuche y un trozo de vinilo cayó al piso.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Dudley—. Harry rompió tu disco.

—Yo no fui —se defendió Harry.

—Claro que sí, yo te vi —acusó Dudley.

Petunia entró a la sala sin entender de qué hablaba su retoño. Su rostro se frunció cuando vio el disco que sostenía su hijo en las manos.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso, cariño?

—Estaba debajo del cojín, mamá —explicó Dudley.

Petunia le dirigió una mirada cariñosa a su hijo y de inmediato volvió la mirada a Harry que parecía encogerse sobre la alfombra. Su expresión era dura y de desprecio.

—Seguramente tú lo pusiste ahí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al asustado niño.

Harry trató de negarlo pero Petunia lo tomó del brazo, haciéndolo ponerse de pie de un jalón y comenzando a zarandear su menudo cuerpo con fuerza. Harry sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y bajó la mirada. No quería que lo vieran llorar. A su corta edad ya albergaba la desolación y no le gustaba que sus tíos lo viesen llorando, lo hacía sentirse mucho peor.

—Era de mi mamá —dijo de pronto Harry— Tiene escrito su nombre.

—Así que ahora también buscas entre mis cosas —reclamó Petunia—. Además de ser un completo estorbo también te has convertido en un ladrón.

—Yo no lo robé, Tía Petunia —se defendió Harry conteniendo las lágrimas—. Sólo quería escucharlo, tiene el nombre de mi mamá.

—Estoy harta de ti. Ya veo que terminaras siendo un delincuente. Igual que tu padre.

Petunia soltó su brazo con fuerza y Harry se frotó, estaba seguro que le quedaría doliendo por días. Pero no tuvo tiempo de auto consolarse porque la mano de su tía lo empujó ligeramente por la espalda hacia la pequeña alacena. Harry no se movió, entonces su tía lo sujetó fuertemente, arrastrándolo mientras gritaba lo harta que estaba de él y lo poco agradecido que era con todo lo que ellos, sin tener ninguna obligación, le daban.

De un empujón Harry cayó sobre el pequeño catre que le servia de cama y de inmediato la oscuridad lo envolvió. Petunia le gritó algo acerca de quedarse sin cenar y que no lo dejaría salir hasta que cambiase su comportamiento. Harry ya no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad pero sí le molestaba estar encerrado. Se arrinconó sobre el piso de madera abrazando sus huesudas rodillas y lloró, con toda la inocencia con que llora un niño a esa edad, sin entender por qué su familia no lo quería. Por qué él no podía ser como los demás niños que salían por las tardes a montar bicicleta o a correr por el parque. Por qué él no tenía una mamá que le pusiese banditas en los raspones de sus rodillas cuando se caía. En momentos como ese, el pequeño Harry cerraba los ojos con fuerza y le pedía a sus papás que volviesen por él. Sabía que no vendrían, pero quizás si el se dormía y no despertaba nunca más podría finalmente estar con ellos otra vez. Eso era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

++++

Harry se despertó violentamente. Estaba sudando y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Soñar con la pequeñez de su vieja alacena lo hacia sentirse claustrofóbico. Indefenso. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un nudo enorme en la garganta. Había sido tan real, su subconsciente lo había sumergido en aquel lejano recuerdo. Sintió la mano caliente de Draco apoyándose sobre su espalda desnuda. Harry no se movió, se quedó tratando de tranquilizar su irregular respiración. Draco lo jaló hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. No preguntó sobre qué había soñado, ni siquiera habló, simplemente se limitó a acunarlo, meciéndose suavemente mientras Harry dejaba escapar sus silenciosas lágrimas. Tenía que botarlo, sacar todo ese dolor que lo había atacado repentinamente.

Draco se quedó despierto velando el sueño de Harry lo más que pudo. Las pesadillas ya no eran frecuentes pero odiaba cuando volvían y dejaban a su novio tan desarmado. Harry siempre hablaba poco de eso y él se preguntaba qué era lo que lo atormentaba, qué recuerdos lo acechaban. Estaba seguro de que tenían que ver con la guerra, de sus amigos caídos en batalla, de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, ese del que Harry casi nunca hablaba. Draco besó con ternura la frente de Harry y retiró el flequillo que caía sobre su rostro, lo abrazó y se rindió al sueño.

Cuando Draco despertó se encontró solo en la cama, lo que lo sorprendió ya que había pensado que Harry dormiría hasta tarde considerando la terrible noche que había pasado. Harry había tardado bastante en volver a conciliar el sueño luego de despertar tan angustiado en medio de la noche.

Bajó las escaleras para ir en su búsqueda pero no fue necesario. Harry estaba en el escritorio con la atención puesta en su laptop. Llevaba los pies descalzos y sus pantalones de pijama. Draco se quedó en silencio observándolo y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que logró ver la pantalla. Harry tenía abiertas diferentes páginas, todas de ventas de música por internet y bajaba despacio una lista con carátulas de miles de discos. Su concentración era tal que ni siquiera había notado que Draco estaba de pie a unos pasos de él. En ese momento Draco entendió todo. Harry no había tenido pesadillas sobre señores oscuros, ni reviviendo crucios en su mente. Estaba siendo atacado por recuerdos aún peores de su infancia, por su propia angustia y añoranza.

Contrariamente a otras veces, Draco no se enojó al verlo buscando el dichoso disco una vez más. Se sintió conmovido por eso y se acercó, sin decirle nada besó con ternura su coronilla, aspirando el olor natural de su cabello despeinado. Harry quitó la mirada de la pantalla y lo volteó a ver. Le regaló una sonrisa llena de esa inocencia que, a pesar de todo lograba irradiar. Pero Draco pudo ver en esos ojos verdes la nostalgia que escondían. Fue entonces que Draco tomó la decisión de darle a Harry lo que tanto estaba necesitando.

  


[<< Capítulo 5](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/181565.html)

| [Capítulo 7 >>](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/182215.html)


	7. No Reason to Cry  - (7/10)

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Capítulo 7**   


A Draco le gustaba la temporada de finales porque ya no tenía clases, sólo iba a la Academia y se concentraba en el examen del día, lo que significaba más tiempo libre y eso le caía como anillo al dedo en ese momento.

Había logrado convencer a Hermione de que lo ayudara a llevar a cabo su idea, así que aquella tarde, luego del interminable examen de Legislación, la arrastró con él hasta Godric's Hollow.

—No entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto —insistió Hermione mientras caminaban por las pintorescas calles de la ciudad semi mágica.

—Porque es importante para Harry —explicó Draco a la vez que observaba distraídamente las casas que los rodeaban—. Lleva meses indagando sobre ese disco y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es para él.

—Pero —insistió Hermione—, estábamos de acuerdo en que él está dándole demasiada importancia a ese asunto.

—Ya lo sé, sin embargo cambié de opinión —contestó Draco—. Harry cree que yo no me doy cuenta, pero su ánimo cambió desde que mi madre vino a visitarme y es pésimo intentando disimularlo. Harry necesita reconciliarse con su pasado.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras doblaban la calle, a lo lejos pudo ver la pequeña iglesia del pueblo.

—Entiendo —dijo Hermione—. De todas formas pienso que Harry ya sabe lo más importante sobre sus padres, que lo amaron y dieron su vida por él.

—Granger. —Ella elevó una ceja al escuchar su apellido. Desde hacía unos años Draco sólo la llamaba así cuando estaba por perder la paciencia—. No se trata sólo de saber que fue un bebé amado, sino de saber quienes fueron ellos. Me parece increíble que nadie se haya tomado la molestia de hablarle a Harry de sus padres. Sólo se limitaron a contarle cosas relevantes de la guerra y no es justo para él.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Hermione intentaba entender las razones de Draco, ella no estaba muy convencida de que fuese una buena idea. Por el contrario, tenía la corazonada de que a la larga todo ese tema iba a estallarle a Draco en la cara y terminaría por ser peor para Harry. Por el bien de todos, Hermione esperaba equivocarse. Doblaron de calle nuevamente y Draco pudo ver la casa; sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Es aquí —dijo Hermione deteniéndose en mitad de la calle.

La destruida casa de los Potter seguía tal y como Hermione la recordaba. No era un recuerdo agradable; aquella noche fue una de las más intensas de su vida, culpa de la tristeza que rodeaba el ambiente y el temor al ser atacados por Nagini. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, mientras Draco continuaba contemplando estupefacto el enorme agujero de la planta superior de la casa.

—Da escalofríos —dijo de pronto Draco sin dejar de observar.

—Sí. Deberían derrumbarla —opinó Hermione.

La mano de Draco tocó despreocupadamente la cerca y el cartel conmemorativo apareció de entre las flores. Draco frunció el seño al ver que estaba lleno de anotaciones y saludos.

—¡Joder! ¿Cómo han podido escribir ahí?

—Opino lo mismo, pero a Harry le gustó cuando vinimos —explicó Hermione.

—¿Llegaron a entrar? —preguntó Draco.

—No, algo pasó, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora —contestó Hermione. Draco asintió entendiendo. Había muchos temas de los que él nunca quería hablar—. Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que quieres entrar?

Draco asintió y con mucho cuidado lanzó un hechizo desilusionador sobre él y Hermione; no quería que algún vecino curioso los viese entrando a la destruida casa. Luego abrió lentamente la pequeña reja de la verja rodeada de hiedra. Entraron con cautela, Draco caminó firme hacía el interior. Hermione metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, notablemente nerviosa.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que estamos buscando? —preguntó la joven bruja.

—Mi madre me enseñó un hechizo que extrae energía mágica de algunos objetos —explicó Draco observando las viejas y sucias paredes—. No siempre ocurre, pero a veces la magia se escapa con nuestras emociones y se queda impregnada en el algún objeto.

—No sabía eso.

—Es magia antigua —acotó Draco—. Quiero intentar extraerla y guardarla. Esa magia en un pensadero cumple la misma función que un recuerdo. Tengo la esperanza de encontrar algunos recuerdos de Harry con sus padres.

—Nada que tenga que ver con el ataque de Voldemort —dijo Hermione.

—Claro que no —dijo Draco ofendido—. Deben de haber recuerdos felices enterrados en este lugar.

—¿Sabes?, Harry encontró una carta en Grimmauld Place de su madre a Sirius, le hablaba de una escoba de juguete y un gato.

—Sin duda Harry era un niño feliz en ese tiempo, espero que eso sea de ayuda. La risa de un niño tiene mucha carga mágica.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse como una intrusa, irrumpiendo en el que había sido el hogar de Harry y donde probablemente había dado sus primeros pasos. No era justo que ellos estuviesen ahí y no Harry. Pero luego pensó que su amigo no llevaría muy bien estar en aquel lugar. Harry era un tipo fuerte y mucho más equilibrado de lo que aparentaba normalmente, sin embargo, Hermione sabía que la guerra había dejado demasiadas cicatrices en su alma y muchas de ellas aún ni siquiera habían comenzado a sanar. Suspiró con calma y siguió a Draco que estaba inspeccionando lo que probablemente fue una biblioteca pequeña. Realmente esperaba que toda esa locura terminase bien para todos.

++++

Harry se tumbó en el sofá. El CDMI había suspendido sus clases regulares por una semana; iban a preparar las instalaciones para el verano que era cuando más niños tenían inscritos en sus diferentes cursos. Aprovechando las inesperadas vacaciones, Draco lo había convencido de pedirle a Graham una semana de descanso antes de que comenzara el campeonato interescolar. Harry había dudado en aceptar pero Draco era muy convincente cuando sus sugerencias iban acompañadas de sutiles amenazas sobre dormir en el sofá y olvidarse del sexo. Graham le había dado el descanso sin problemas y Harry tuvo que admitir que no era tan mala idea. Era consciente de que necesitaba descansar; los días siguientes al cumpleaños de Draco habían sido una pesadilla, entre la visita de Narcissa y las clases de Draco, Harry casi no había tenido tiempo para verlo.

Una de las tardes que tuvo libre la había aprovechado para ir a visitar a Teddy. Se arrepintió de la visita ni bien llegó a casa de Andrómeda; Narcissa Malfoy lo saludó en cuanto salió de la chimenea de la casa de los Tonks. Narcissa había sido amable con él, incluso podría decir que afectuosa, le había preguntado por su trabajo y mostró notable interés en la corta conversación que mantuvieron. Claro que no había dejado de lado la oportunidad de recalcarle lo afortunado que era por tener a Draco a su lado. Harry había recibido además aquella tarde, un elegante jalón de orejas de parte de Andrómeda, quien le increpó lo poco que visitaba a Teddy y lo mucho que el niño lo extrañaba. Harry había pasado el resto de la tarde jugando con su ahijado. Le prometió llevarlo a alguno de los partidos del torneo y el niño aceptó encantado. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Hermione para ocultar el cabello azul de Teddy cuando lo llevase al mundo muggle.

Narcissa había regresado a Praga al día siguiente y Draco parecía algo triste cuando volvió de la Central de Trasladores, pero ni tuvo tiempo para lamentarse ya que los exámenes estaban comenzando. Harry parecía más agotado aquellos días, su insomnio se había incrementado y no podía sacar de su cabeza aquel disco y a sus padres. Realmente se sentía deprimido. Lo más difícil era intentar ocultarlo, estaba seguro de que Draco se había dado cuenta y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más miserable. Así que finalmente las pequeñas vacaciones no le caían tan mal después de todo.

Harry sintió la chimenea chisporrotear en señal de que alguien quería entrar, Ron le había mandado una lechuza horas antes avisándole que lo visitaría, así que retiró las protecciones y con un grito desde su lugar le dijo que estaba en la salita del televisor.

—Hey compañero… ¿qué tal las vacaciones? —saludó Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola Ron —contestó Harry notablemente contento por verlo—. Aburridas, no tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Y Malfoy?

—En la Academia, como siempre.

—Odio la época de exámenes —dijo Ron sentándose junto a Harry—. Hermione no me deja quedarme a pasar la noche en su departamento, dice que no la dejo estudiar.

—Es que seguramente no la dejas estudiar —se burló Harry.

Ron gruñó frustrado y Harry invocó un par de cervezas de la cocina con su varita, le dio una a Ron y abrió la suya.

—Si te consuela yo estoy a punto de ser desterrado al sofá.

—Así que a ti también te han condenado a la abstinencia —le dijo Ron con mofa—. Al menos ustedes duermen juntos todos los días.

—Tú lo has dicho, Ron, dormimos… sólo dormimos. Intenté distraerlo un poco, ya sabes, para ayudarlo a relajarse —dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con las manos— y cuando me di cuenta tenía una varita apuntando a mis huevos con serias amenazas de terminar fritos si no lo dejaba estudiar en paz.

Ambos se miraron divertidos para luego soltar una risa cómplice. Repentinamente Harry se sentía de mejor ánimo y completamente relajado.

—Están locos —sentenció Ron—. Hermione me amenazó con cambiar las protecciones del departamento si tan sólo me acercaba a sus pergaminos. Al menos aún no dirige su varita a ninguna parte de mi cuerpo en especial.

—Pero definitivamente te ha afectado —dijo Harry—, porque acabo de contarte algo que tiene que ver con sexo, Draco y yo, y aún no te has quejado ni saliste corriendo.

—Simplemente intento imaginarme que Malfoy es una chica e ignoro lo demás —explicó Ron bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Créeme Ron, Draco no es una chica —mencionó Harry riéndose—. Si fuese una chica no follaría con él de la…

—¡Hey! —interrumpió Ron—. No arruines mi fantasía Harry.

Harry se echo a reír y Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello. El moreno le dio un afectuoso golpe en el brazo y Ron se relajó riéndose también. Harry comenzó a hablar del juego que estaba viendo en la televisión mientras que el pelirrojo se acomodó mejor en el sofá, intentando seguir el hilo del parloteo de Harry. A él le causaban mucha curiosidad aquellos hombrecitos tan pequeños corriendo en medio del campo.

Ron se inclinó hacia la mesita para dejar su cerveza y vio un frasquito ahí que llamó su atención, lo tomó pero no tenía etiqueta, parecía algún preparado casero.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a Harry que volteó a mirarlo.

—Es una poción para dormir que me preparó Draco.

—Pensé que no querías tomarlas, ya sabes, por como te fue antes con ellas.

—En realidad es más una poción relajante —explicó Harry—. Tiene muchas yerbas y Draco dice que no contiene ingredientes mágicos.

—Bueno, él es el experto en pociones —aceptó Ron— ¿Y te ayuda a dormir?

—No —dijo Harry resignado— me relaja y me quita la ansiedad pero no es como una poción normal con la que caes rendido a los minutos.

—Deberías ir a ver a un medimago.

—¿Tú también? —dijo Harry con fastidio—. Piensa Ron, si me ven yendo a San Mungo tendré a periodistas especulando y al final el medimago sólo me dará pociones que Draco puede prepararme sin tantos problemas.

—Pero…

—Mira, te diré lo mismo que a Draco —dijo Harry—. Si en unas semanas las cosas siguen igual iré a San Mungo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ron asintió complacido y dejó el frasco con la poción en el lugar donde lo había encontrado. Ambos volvieron su atención al partido y pronto la tensión pasó. Harry no le contó a Ron esa tarde que el día anterior había ido a visitar a un médico, pero no precisamente a San Mungo, sino a un psicólogo en el consultorio de Sophie. La plática había sido amena y se había sentido seguro al darse cuenta de que aquel médico no podría saber más de lo que él quisiese contarle. No habría Legeremancia, ni veritaserum o cualquier otro truco mágico para introducirse en su mente. Habían hablado por largo rato y el psicólogo había insistido en reunirse con él un par de veces por semana antes de darle un diagnóstico final. Sin embargo eso le había dado a Harry cierto grado de confianza, el hecho de poder solucionar las cosas solo y sin que nadie supiese jamás sobre aquellos fantasmas que ya ni siquiera sabía desde cuando iba arrastrando.

++++

Hermione caminó con cuidado por la envejecida estancia, para haber sido el lugar donde se perpetró tan horrible crimen el lugar lucía en orden, obviamente cubierto por capas enormes de polvo pero aún así los adornos y cuadros continuaban en su lugar, como si el tiempo tan sólo se hubiese detenido en esas paredes.

Sintió crujir la escalera y volteó. Draco subía despacio los escalones iluminándose con un potente _Lux_ en su varita. Hermione llegó a ver un par de manchas de hechizos fallidos sobre la pared. Se preguntó si James Potter habría tenido tiempo de luchar contra Voldemort antes de recibir la maldición asesina. Se quedó observando hasta que Draco desapareció de su campo visual. La tentación por seguir a Draco fue mucho más grande que su sentimiento de incomodidad por estar en la casa, así que iluminándose el camino con su varita se animó a subir las escaleras.

El pasillo del segundo piso no era muy amplio. La puerta del fondo estaba cerrada, Hermione imaginó que sería la recamara principal. Al lado derecho había otra habitación, Draco estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta que había volado en pedazos; Hermione se acercó y el corazón se le encogió al ver el panorama. La ventana que se apreciaba destrozada desde fuera lucía mucho peor al interior de la que alguna vez fue el infantil cuarto de Harry. La pequeña cunita seguía intacta y las paredes que alguna vez fueron de un bonito azul pastel lucían ahora sucias y descoloridas. Había juguetes tirados en el piso y algunos frascos rotos sobre el buró que estaba contra la pared contraria.

Hermione movió su varita a través de las paredes y pudo ver pequeños dragones que volaban y caminaban despacio por el medio, parecían dibujados con crayones y daba la impresión que jugaban entre ellos. Volteó a ver a Draco que tenía una expresión seria, si ella no lo conociese mejor diría que estaba enojado, pero sabía que su sentir estaba más cercano a la desolación que al enojo.

—Hay dragones en las paredes —dijo Hermione en un susurro. Necesitaba decir algo porque las emociones eran demasiado intensas y el silencio de Draco le hacía las cosas más difíciles.

Draco se acercó para ver el lugar que Hermione señalaba con su varita. Una sonrisa triste escapó de sus labios.

—Seguramente los dibujaron sus padres —dijo tocando uno de los dragones que volteó a verlo y luego partió a correr—. Están hechizados para que reaccionen al tacto, apuesto a que Harry jugaba con ellos.

—Le gustaría ver este lugar —dijo Hermione.

—No, no lo creo. Aquí murió su madre y él se concentraría más en ese momento que en los dragones de sus paredes —dijo Draco posando su varita sobre los dibujos. Unos cuantos parecieron correr hacía la punta de la varita y Draco susurró unas palabras. Los dragones fueron absorbidos dentro de la varita de Draco.

—¿Conseguiste algunos de esos recuerdos que buscas?

—Sí, casi todo está lleno de carga mágica. No sé exactamente qué tipo de recuerdos serán o si me sirvan pero siempre podemos volver y hacer una nueva búsqueda.

Hermione asintió y giró para salir del lugar, cuando su pie se topó con un envejecido muñeco. Lo levantó observándolo. Era un leoncito de felpa vestido con una túnica de Gryffindor. Le sacudió el polvo y vio que en la espalda de la túnica tenía bordado el nombre Harry. No fue capaz de dejarlo en el piso nuevamente, así que aferrándose al pequeño animalito bajó las escaleras detrás de Draco. Salieron hasta el pequeño jardín de entrada y Draco la tomó de la mano, Hermione sintió el jalón de la desaparición y cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso estaban en la oficina de Draco.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el rubio al ver que Hermione tenía algo entre las manos.

—Oh, es un muñeco de felpa —le dijo mostrándoselo—. Me tropecé con él al salir de la habitación.

Draco sonrió y le quitó el muñeco de las manos para observarlo, era ridículamente Gryffindor, pero podía imaginarse a Harry jugando con él.

—¿Puedes limpiarlo? —preguntó devolviéndoselo a Hermione.

La joven asintió y luego le aplicó un par de hechizos, el león de felpa quedó limpio aunque seguía luciendo desgastado. Draco, mientras tanto sacó un pensadero de una de las compuertas del librero que adornaba su oficina y lo puso en el centro de su escritorio. Abrió un frasco que había tenido guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo y vertió dentro los hilos luminosos que se arremolinaron en el centro del recipiente.

—No será como un recuerdo común —explicó—. Sólo momentos breves y probablemente pasen muy rápido. Quizás hasta sean desagradables, no tienes que verlos si no quieres.

Hermione dudó por un momento pero ya habían llegado lejos y tuvo que aceptar que Draco había despertado su curiosidad. Miró a su amigo firmemente y él, entendiendo, asintió haciéndole una señal para que se inclinasen hacia el pensadero al mismo tiempo.

++++

Habían caminado hasta la habitación de Harry torpemente, sin parar de besarse o tocarse. Draco había estado seguro de que era una pésima idea, dejarse arrastrar por el idiota de Potter hasta su cama definitivamente era la peor idea del mundo, sin embargo se sentía incapaz de detenerlo. Él sólo había ido para charlar con Hermione y ahora estaba siendo empujado por Potter sobre el colchón de la cama.

Las manos del moreno eran hábiles y Draco se había vuelto gelatina bajo su tacto. Sin darse cuenta ya había perdido la camisa y aquellos dedos trabajaban en bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones con una envidiable firmeza.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Potter? —preguntó Draco con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

Como respuesta sintió la lengua de Harry recorriendo toda su erección, eso fue suficiente para que decidiese mandar las inseguridades al tacho. No le importaba si no se volvían a hablar en la vida, porque en ese momento Potter le estaba chupando la polla y él no pensaba detenerlo. Aquella boca caliente y experta lo estaba llevando demasiado rápido a un nivel de excitación que Draco pocas veces había experimentado. Sus manos se perdieron en el cabello negro, acariciándolo, su pulgar tocando la frente, rozando la cicatriz que apenas era perceptible bajo su tacto. Arqueó la espalda pensando que se correría en cualquier momento pero el cabrón de Potter detuvo sus movimientos para terminar de desvestirse, no le tomó más de unos segundos deshacerse de sus jeans y pronto estuvo sobre Draco, sus lenguas bailando y sus pollas rozándose.

—¿Qué prefieres? —preguntó Harry con la voz ronca sobre el oído de Draco— ¿Arriba o abajo?

—Como tú quieras —respondió Draco demasiado excitado para pensar en nada más que en acabar pronto.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa lasciva, se estiró hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche de donde sacó un frasco con lubricante. Draco se sorprendió, él prefería los hechizos al lubricante muggle, pero no estaba en condiciones de protestar cuando lo único que sentía era la dura polla de Harry sobre su estómago. Draco se estaba preparando para sentir el frío de la sustancia cuando Harry le dio el frasco sorprendiéndolo aún más.

—Haz que sea bueno —le dijo para luego devorar sus labios sin piedad. Mordiendo y succionando su lengua como antes lo había hecho con su pene.

Draco comprendiendo el pedido de Harry, se untó los dedos con aquel gel pegajoso y comenzó a esparcirlo por la entrada del moreno que soltó varios gemidos casi imperceptibles pero que sólo lograron volverlo loco.

Todo fue rápido, Draco cubrió su propia erección con el lubricante y Harry la tomó en sus manos para luego empalarse lentamente sobre Draco. Era estrecho y caliente y Draco no podía creer que todo aquello estaba sucediendo realmente. Potter comenzó a moverse y Draco lo sostuvo de las caderas, ayudándolo a marcar un ritmo placentero para ambos. Un par de embestidas más y envolvió con sus manos la erección de Harry, ambos jadeantes y cerca de final. Harry se corrió primero dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás e involuntariamente apretando más a Draco que tras unas cuantas envestidas se corrió dentro del moreno.

Decir que había sido el mejor polvo de su vida tal vez sería exagerado, pero Draco tuvo que aceptar que al menos estuvo entre los cinco mejores. Harry se dejó caer a su lado y con accio invocó su varita para limpiarlos a ambos.

—No te vayas —le dijo perezosamente al oído.

Draco no había tenido intenciones de dejar aquella cama, pero el que Harry le pidiese quedarse había despertado en él una emoción nueva, muy diferente a cuando compartía un polvo ocasional con algún chico desconocido. No se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido, ni cuantas horas pasaron, pero al abrir los ojos la habitación estaba casi en penumbras. Escuchó ruidos en la sala, volteó y encontró a Harry dormido a su lado plácidamente, lo tocó en el hombro para despertarlo pero antes de siquiera intentarlo alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

—Harry —se escuchó la dulce voz de Hermione—. Harry, ya regresé… ¿estás ocupado?

Draco zarandeó a Harry que pareció desconcertado por unos segundos pero reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

—Estaba dormido —contestó soñoliento.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto Hermione desde detrás de la puerta.

—Eh, no… voy a ducharme y salgo en un momento.

Escuchó la risa de Hermione detrás de la puerta. Draco se había levantado de la cama para recoger sus ropas regadas por toda la habitación.

—Está bien, voy a preparar un poco de té —contestó Hermione—. Y dile a Draco que no se vaya sin despedirse. Dejó su túnica en el sofá.

Harry vio al rubio ponerse realmente pálido, lo que le habría parecido imposible si se lo hubiesen contado, lo miró desconcertado y Harry encogió los hombros aguantándose la risa lo más que pudo hasta terminar estallando en carcajadas.

++++

Una muy iluminada sala era todo lo que podían ver. Draco tardó un momento en reconocer el lugar, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en medio de la estancia de la casa en Godric's Hollow. La puerta se abrió y dos jóvenes entraron. ¡Por Merlín, eran tan jóvenes! pensó Draco al verlos. Lily se había detenido a observar el lugar mientras que James empujaba una carriola que a simple vista parecía muggle.

—De verdad espero que te guste, al menos parece acogedora.

—Es muy espaciosa, James, y me encanta la luz que entra, claro que me gusta.

—Hubiese preferido siguiésemos en la mansión, pero Albus tiene razón, acá no nos encontrará nadie.

—Estaremos bien —aseguró Lily—. Además la mansión ya era demasiado grande para nosotros tres. Sin tus padres se siente mucho silencio.

—Lo sé —contestó James adentrándose en el lugar y jalando a Lily hacia el sofá—. Pero estábamos cómodos y teníamos a los elfos —se quejó el joven—. Te prometo que cuando todo acabe nos mudaremos nuevamente, Harry necesitará un lugar espacioso donde correr y aprender a volar en su escoba y nos encargaremos de llenar la mansión con muchos niños.

—Ya hablaremos de eso —dijo Lily riéndose. Besó a su marido con completa devoción y luego se puso de pie para dirigirse a la pequeña carriola donde un Harry de unos seis meses dormía apaciblemente.

Sintieron un jalón en el estómago; Hermione instintivamente tomó de la mano a Draco, como si temiese caerse. Cuando el panorama se volvió nítido notaron que estaban en el mismo lugar, pero claramente era otro día. Esta vez de noche y habían juguetes regados por el piso. Draco pudo ver el león de felpa junto al sofá.

Un niño pequeño entró en su cuadro de visión, gateando a toda la velocidad que le daban sus pequeñas y regordetas extremidades. Draco ahogó un suspiro al verlo acerarse, sus ojos verdes tan vivos e intensos como lo eran cada vez que se perdía en ellos. Aparentemente Harry trataba de alcanzar el juguete de felpa pero sus movimientos descoordinados terminaron por hacerlo golpearse contra la mesa del centro. Un histérico chillido invadió el lugar y unos brazos corrieron a alzarlo del suelo.

—¿Qué pasó, campeón? —preguntó James acunándolo.

—Creo que se ha dado un buen coscorrón contra la mesa —dijo una voz divertida desde el sillón. Draco pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre igual de joven, increíblemente atractivo con unos ojos grises que se le hacían demasiado familiares.

—Es Sirius —susurró Hermione a su lado y él entendió por que le parecía tan conocido.

—¡James! —gritó Lily entrando a la sala, llevaba puesto un delantal muy coqueto y le quitó al niño de los brazos—. Dijiste que ibas a vigilar a Harry mientras yo preparaba la cena.

—Eso hacíamos —se defendió el joven revolviendo su cabello torpemente—. Sólo me distraje un momento.

—Pues no debes distraerte, está por comenzar a caminar y es más propenso a golpearse.

—Ya Lily, no te enojes —dijo la dulce y apacible voz de Remus Lupin acercándose—. Vamos a la cocina, yo sostendré a Harry mientras terminas.

Lily gruñó un poco a James que le guiñó el ojo divertido logrando que ella sonriese negando con la cabeza. Ella y Remus se alejaron con un lloroso Harry que no había dejado de lanzar chilliditos intentando llamar la atención.

Cuando desaparecieron el rostro de los dos jóvenes que seguían en la sala se volvió más serio. De pronto James Potter ya no se veía como un joven despreocupado, sino que lucía una muy seria expresión. Draco no podía creer lo parecido que Harry era a su padre, tenían las mismas expresiones.

—¿Qué tan serio es, Sirius? —preguntó bajando la voz.

—No te mentiré, las cosas están cada vez peor. Han desaparecido más de los nuestros y el Ministerio ya no es confiable. Se han infiltrado muchos mortífagos ahí.

—Yo debería volver a la base de la Orden con ustedes, no puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada.

—Tú estás cuidando a tu familia y ese es tu único trabajo ahora, proteger a Lily y a mi ahijado.

—Eso lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un inútil.

—Dumbledore va a detener a ese loco, estoy seguro. Pronto todo esto será un lejano recuerdo. Mientras tanto tenemos que seguir manteniendo el rumor de que ustedes han dejado el Reino Unido.

James asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Draco y Hermione no llegaron a oírlo porque fueron arrastrados nuevamente a otro panorama. Eran todos recuerdos cortos, vieron a Harry jugando en su habitación, a Lily dibujando con crayones mágicos dragones en las paredes que el niño intentaba tocar con sus pequeñas manos. Un gato espantado que corría para no ser atrapado por los vacilantes primeros pasos de Harry. Remus Lupin visitándolos seguido. Peter Petrigrew cenando con ellos, con la mirada perdida y de pronto la oscuridad. Se habían acabado los recuerdos.

Draco levantó la cara del pensadero y se encontró con los ojos brillosos de Hermione que hacía esfuerzos por aguantarse las lágrimas.

—Al menos no vimos nada del ataque —dijo Hermione recomponiéndose—. No sé si lo hubiese soportado.

—Mañana voy a volver —explicó Draco—. Tengo que buscar más momentos.

—Pero, es suficiente… a Harry…

—No es por mera curiosidad —se defendió el rubio—. Es que siento que hay algo más. Ellos hablaron de una mansión, claramente es la de los Potter. Me pregunto si seguirá siendo de la familia.

—Harry nunca ha mencionado nada de eso —dijo Hermione pensativa.

—No me extraña, dudo que Harry sepa qué hay realmente en su cámara de Gringots.

Ambos se miraron con suspicacia y el brillo en los ojos de Draco se hizo intenso. Hermione sonrió dándose por vencida. Si Harry era un terco sin remedio, su novio era mil veces peor, convencer a Draco de detenerse en sus actividades detectivescas sería completamente imposible.

—Entonces mañana iremos a Gringots —dijo la chica—. Tú encargarte de conseguir la llave y veamos que podemos encontrar ahí, luego pasaremos por la casa nuevamente si insistes en buscar más recuerdos.

Draco asintió y miró la hora, eran cerca de las siete y no quería levantar sospechas en Harry así que decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa. Sacó su varita y apuntó a la pared, susurró algunas palabras y una luz de colores serpenteó hasta la pared. Hermione sonrió al ver al menos una docena de dragoncitos volando por las inmaculadas paredes de la oficina de Draco. Luego de tomar sus cosas ambos se dirigieron a la chimenea en dirección al departamento de los chicos.

++++

Cuando Draco y Hermione salieron de la chimenea encontraron a Ron y Harry frente al televisor completamente concentrados en el juego. Draco tenía el rostro serio, notablemente concentrado en la poca información que habían conseguido y Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se relajara. Draco tomó aire y se acercó a saludar a su novio.

—¿Qué tal los exámenes? —preguntó Harry al verlos.

—Agotadores —le contestó Hermione. Se acercó a Ron y lo besó cariñosamente—. Lo único que quiero es ir a casa y descansar un poco.

—Supongo que hoy tampoco me dejarás quedarme —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Si nos vamos a casa ahora y me dejas estudiar, puedes quedarte —le dijo Hermione risueña. La verdad sabía que Draco necesitaba tiempo a solas con Harry y si no animaba a Ron para irse seguramente insistiría en terminar de ver el juego.

—Entonces vamos —contestó poniéndose de pie—. Nos vemos Harry, Malfoy.

Se despidieron y pronto Draco y Harry volvieron a la soledad de su acogedor departamento. Draco se despojó de la túnica y se acurrucó junto a Harry. Se sentía lleno de emociones. Por un lado quería contarle lo que había visto y por otro sabía que no era el momento adecuado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Harry al notarlo tan callado.

—Sí, sólo estoy cansado —contestó Draco acariciándole el cabello.

Harry asintió y lo abrazó. Era extraño que Draco se quedase con él viendo televisión sin quejarse del canal de deportes o de cualquier cosa, atribuyó su estado anímico a los exámenes y la tensión. Tensión, estrés; esas palabras parecían estar muy presentes para Harry por aquellos días.

++++

Draco estaba sentado en una de las bancas de los jardines de la Academia de Leyes y Relaciones Mágicas, le gustaba la tranquilidad del lugar a esas horas cuando la mayoría de alumnos ya se habían ido o continuaban en las aulas. La academia quedaba debajo del Río Westbourne, en una especie de burbuja mágica que los separaba del agua y le daba a los jardines un interesante paisaje. Divisó a Hermione caminando apresurada en su dirección, se saludaron y ella se quitó la túnica para lucir la comodidad de sus ropas muggles.

—El examen fue interminable, pero ya soy libre hasta el lunes —declaró ella sonriente.

—Los míos terminan el martes —dijo Draco—. Al menos tengo el fin de semana para estudiar. ¿Aún quieres acompañarme a Gringots?

—Claro que sí —aseguró ella—. ¿Conseguiste la llave?

—Sí. No fue nada difícil. Harry es el ser más confiado que conozco, unas cuantas mentiras y me dijo donde estaba guardada. Recuérdame cambiarla de lugar, la tiene en un cajón secreto del librero y la puerta reconoce mi magia.

—Harry no es confiado, es todo lo contrario —dijo ella pacientemente—, sólo que rompe sus reglas cuando se trata de ti. Llevan juntos todo este tiempo y todavía te sorprende lo importante que eres para él.

Draco se ruborizó un poco. Claro que lo sabía; Harry era igual de importante para él, lo amaba más de lo que alguna vez se imagino capaz de amar a alguien, tenía esa constante necesidad de anteponer los deseos de Harry a cualquier cosa, pero admitirlo en voz alta a otra persona que no fuese el mismo Harry era algo que no le resultaba fácil de hacer. Gracias a Merlín, buena parte de su cordura seguía intacta y evitaba que se comportase como un completo e idiota adolescente enamorado.

—No seas cursi, Granger y vámonos.

Hermione sonrió. Draco no dejaba caer sus barreras fácilmente pero ella lo sabía, los había observado lo suficiente a los dos para reconocer con cuanto amor se miraban.

—¿Crees que los duendes nos dejen entrar a la cámara de Harry? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Los duendes me conocen perfectamente. Tengo que hacer visitas a Gringots por temas de la empresa más veces de las que quisiera. Créeme no habrá ningún problema.

No tuvieron ningún contratiempo para entrar a la cámara tal como Draco había pronosticado. El duende abrió la pequeña puerta y les dejó una lámpara para luego esperarlos afuera. Hermione había estado en la cámara de Harry antes, durante sus años de escuela. Pero era la primera vez que Draco entraba y no podía creer lo que veía. Harry realmente tenía dinero. Mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Hermione le explicó que una parte pertenecía a la herencia que Harry recibió tras la muerte de su padrino, pero Draco sabía a simple vista supo que la cantidad de galeones que había superaba a lo que le dejó Black.

—¿Qué buscamos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Debe haber más que monedas y barras de oro aquí. Cualquier cosa nos puede ser útil.

Hermione miró a su alrededor sin tener mucha idea de qué podría ser aquellos que Draco pensaba encontrar. Draco caminaba por el lugar como inspeccionando y ella se mantuvo quieta, observando. Sin darle mucho crédito a la idea de que la cámara escondiese algún secreto caminó un poco hasta que encontró detrás de un gran montículo de monedas una caja de madera. La tocó curiosa y sintió que tenía un labrado, un escudo que jamás había visto decoraba en centro de la superficie. Le sacudió un poco el polvo y se sorprendió cuando la pudo abrir sin problemas. Dentro había algunas fotos de personas que no conocía, entre ellas un niño que a simple vista le pareció Harry pero que no tenía los ojos verdes de su amigo; sin duda se trataba de James Potter. Continuó sacando las fotos y debajo de ellas se topó con varios pergaminos, la partida de nacimiento de James, el acta matrimonial de los padres de Harry y otro un poco más largo que definitivamente llamó su atención.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó Hermione y Draco se acercó rápidamente—. Mira estoy segura que te va a encantar.

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Draco tomando los pergaminos y ojeándolos rápidamente—. ¡Por Merlín! Te dije que tenía razón.

—Bueno tampoco es algo que me sorprenda. Ya sabíamos que la familia de Harry fue de sangre pura por muchos años y que los Potter tenían dinero.

—Sí, pero nunca pensé que tanto. Hermione esto le pertenece a Harry, los títulos de la Mansión Potter que sigue siendo suya y el muy tonto ni tiene idea de que existe.

—Nunca nadie mencionó nada de mansiones y propiedades. Sólo rabiamos que vivieron en Godric's Hollow.

—Entonces yo tengo razón. Harry sabe que desciende de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, pero nadie se detuvo a hablarle sobre el legado de su familia —dijo Draco sonando un poco indignado—. Probablemente tiene parientes que no conoce. No me sorprende que se sienta tan curioso en cuanto a sus padres, nadie nunca le contó nada que realmente importase.

Hermione pensó que finalmente Draco tenía razón. Harry había crecido sintiéndose sólo y poco amado y era una pena que no llegase a conocer a sus padres o a sus abuelos, pero quizás saber un poco más de ellos lo ayudase a cerrar aquellas heridas que a pesar de los años parecían seguir igual de abiertas.

—¿Qué más hay? —preguntó Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Documentos de la familia. Aquí dice que los abuelos de Harry murieron en noviembre de mil novecientos ochenta. Entonces si llegaron a conocerlo.

—¿Dice de qué murieron?

—Sí, enfermaron de viruela de dragón. Eran personas mayores —contestó Hermione sin despegar los ojos del documento.

—La mansión es un poco más chica que la mía —comentó Draco guardándose el pergamino en la túnica—. Debe de haber permanecido cerrada todos estos años. Tendré que mandar a los elfos para que la limpien.

—Sigo sin entender por qué nadie mencionó algo de esto antes, ni siquiera Sirius.

—Tal vez nunca se dio el momento. Aunque es muy ruin que Harry allá crecido entre muggles que lo detestaban teniendo todo esto.

—Dumbledore debía saber de sus propiedades —dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta que además de aquella mansión, la caja guardaba títulos de propiedad de tres casas más repartidas por el Reino Unido—. Nos hubiesen sido útiles en los tiempos de guerra.

—Dumbledore nunca le diría nada —sentenció Draco—. Imagínate que algún familiar de Harry de lado de los Potter reclamase su custodia. Se le hubiese aguado el plan y habría perdido a su _héroe_.

—Draco, no…

—Di lo que quieras Hermione. Pero sabes que tengo razón.

La joven no dijo nada más. Discutir con Draco de ese tema sería tiempo perdido. Además muy en el fondo, aunque le apenase admitirlo, pensaba lo mismo.

++++

Una semana después, Draco había terminado los exámenes y se encontraba oficialmente de vacaciones por los próximos dos meses. Por su lado Harry había regresado a su rutina con entusiasmo y completamente concentrado en las interescolares de críquet.

La mansión Potter lucía en buenas condiciones gracias al batallón de elfos que Draco había mandado para que la limpiasen. Todavía faltaban muchas cosas por reparar pero no estaba mal para ser un lugar que había estado abandonado por más de veinte años. Estaba seguro que Harry disfrutaría de la membresía para los juegos de críquet, pero ahora ese era un regalo secundario. Draco estaba listo para festejar, al día siguiente, su segundo aniversario con Harry llevándolo a la mansión Potter.

Harry estaba de mejor humor, finalmente las últimas noches había logrado conciliar un sueño decente. Draco pensaba que se debía a la poción relajante que le había preparado, pero la verdad era que el nuevo descanso de Harry era consecuencia de la receta de pastillas para dormir y antidepresivos que el psiquiatra le recetó en su segunda sesión. No había sido del todo agradable para Harry, sobre todo por la cantidad de respuestas que tuvo que inventarse para hablar de sus temores sin soltar nada respecto al mundo mágico. Finalmente el médico dijo que toda aquella depresión que venía arrastrando, aparentemente por más tiempo del que es recomendable, se debía a los traumas vividos en su adolescencia. Si el pobre psiquiatra supiese la verdad sobre esos traumas estaría completamente seguro de su acertado diagnostico. Pero como no era el caso, el médico con prudencia le recetó las medicinas y dijo que en las siguientes sesiones con algunos estudios tendrían un diagnostico más acertado. Así que en los últimos tres días Harry había dormido tranquilo y apacible, gracias al lindo cóctel de medicinas muggles acompañados de la poción relajante de Draco. Por fin dormía tranquilo, sin tener la menor idea de lo que aquella combinación podría hacer en su magia ni en su futuro cercano.

  


[<< Capítulo 6](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/181961.html)

| [Capítulo 8 >>](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/182453.html)


	8. No Reason to Cry  - (8/10)

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Capítulo 8**  


Harry no tenía idea de a donde lo estaba llevando Draco. Habían comenzado de la mejor forma el sábado de su aniversario, con mucho sexo seguido del desayuno en la cama. Harry estaba feliz con el regalo que Draco le había dado, la membresía para todos los juegos del verano no era algo que se conseguía fácilmente y no podía creer que su novio hubiese sido tan detallista al darle algo que seguramente le resultaba mundano y simple por el simple hecho de saber que para él si era importante.

Después del medio día, Draco lo había apurado para salir alegando que le tenía una sorpresa y fue así que se terminaron caminando por las solitarias calles cercanas a Wiltshire. Harry imaginó que irían a la mansión Malfoy, tal vez para volar un rato en sus escobas, cosa que no hacían muy seguido por falta de tiempo. Sin embargo el camino que seguían no era el acostumbrado. Poco después llegaron a una propiedad rodeada de jardines, tenía una apariencia acogedora y cálida.

—¿De quién es este lugar? —preguntó Harry confundido—. No estás pensando en comprarlo, ¿verdad?

—No —aseguró Draco abriendo la puerta—. Tiene dueño y no está en venta, al menos por ahora.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos acá?

—Ven, te lo explicó adentro —dijo Draco entrando a la casa.

La estancia que los recibió era amplia e iluminada, con viejos muebles que seguramente lucieron muy elegantes en su tiempo. Harry observó el lugar tratando de entender qué bicho le había picado a su novio para tanto misterio.

—En éste lugar —dijo de pronto Draco parándose a su lado— fue donde naciste, Harry—. Harry lo miró sorprendido y con miles de preguntas formulándose en su cabeza. Draco sonrió al verlo y procedió a explicarle —Sé que has estado un poco triste últimamente, pensando en todo lo que no sabes de tu familia, así que se me ocurrió que sería muy importante para ti tener nueva información sobre ellos.

—¿Qué?… ¿cómo?

—Un poco de investigación, algo de ayuda de Hermione y mucha astucia Slytherin —contestó Draco y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla—. Estamos en la mansión de tu familia, aquí vivieron tus abuelos, fue donde creció tu padre y donde tú naciste. Incluso viviste aquí con tus padres mientras eras un bebé.

—Pero… ¿y Godric's Hollow? —preguntó Harry aún intentando asimilar toda esa información.

—Cuando tus abuelos murieron, tus padres se mudaron. Calculo que tendrías unos seis meses, ya por ese tiempo Dumbledore les había sugerido que se escondiesen.

—¿Estás seguro Draco?

—Claro que sí. Las escrituras están a tu nombre —explicó el rubio—. Sabes, lo más curioso es que han estado todos estos años en tu cámara de Gringots y no lo sabías.

Harry lo miró con suspicacia y repentinamente recordó el episodio de _"no encuentro la llave de mi cámara_ " de días atrás y todo cobró sentido en su cabeza. Draco le regaló una sonrisa cargada de astucia y lo tomó de la mano para recorrer juntos la casa.

Caminaron un poco por la propiedad mientras Draco le iba contando a Harry cómo la encontró, el trabajo que habían hecho los elfos y finalmente le habló sobre la segunda parte de la sorpresa. Harry se sintió emocionado y aterrado en partes iguales ante la idea de poder presenciar aquellos recuerdos. Draco lo llevó hasta el estudio donde ya tenía preparado el pensadero. Lo puso sobre una raída alfombra y le dio la mano a Harry para que se sentase con él en el piso. Harry lo tomó de la mano y juntos se sumergieron en el pensadero. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron presenciando aquellos recuerdos, Harry no soltó la mano del rubio.

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron Harry quitó la cara del pensadero. Draco, a su lado, lo observó un momento y sintió un nudo en la garganta al notar que el moreno tenía los ojos vidriosos y un gesto de tristeza en el rostro.

—Sé que no hay nada sobre aquel disco que buscas, pero pensé que…

No terminó la frase porque Harry, literalmente, se lanzó sobre él haciéndolos caer a un lado de la alfombra en un abrazo que terminó en un enredo de brazos y piernas. Lo apretó de forma asfixiante pero a Draco no le importó, por el contrario, lo atrajo aún más hacia él mientras que Harry llenaba de besos sus mejillas y sus labios murmurando agradecimientos y palabras de afecto.

Harry no podía creerlo, había visto a sus padres cargándolo, jugando con él y cuidándolo; observó la que fue su casa y el día de su primer cumpleaños. Todas eran cosas que él jamás podría recordar. Había sido un momento íntimo y le alegraba haberlo compartido con Draco. Se quedó recostado sobre desgastada alfombra mientras Draco le acariciaba la espalda, ambos en silencio por largo rato.

—Vamos, quiero inspeccionar un poco —dijo de pronto Harry poniéndose de pie. Su mirada era intensa y llena de ese brillo que Draco adoraría ver más seguido.

Comenzaron a recorrer las piezas, Harry miraba con admiración cada una de ellas. A pesar de los viejos muebles, la decoración era elegante y no dejaba de imaginar cómo habría lucido todo cuando aún estaba habitada. Tenían una biblioteca enorme que seguramente sería el deleite de Hermione. Draco se entretuvo curioseando en los estantes; a pesar de haber estado en la casa antes mientras los elfos la limpiaban era la primera vez que se sentía libre de observar detalladamente sus rincones.

Harry subió a la segunda planta donde lo recibió un amplio pasillo lleno de puertas que claramente eran habitaciones; caminó lentamente mientras decidía a cuál entrar primero. Notó algunos retratos en las paredes pero no les prestó la más mínima atención.

—James —dijo de pronto una voz.

Harry se paralizó un momento y luego volteó para ver quién hablaba. Pensó que tal vez la casa estaría habitada por algunos fantasmas. Regresó sobre sus pasos despacio y vio el cuadro donde una mujer le sonreía amablemente.

—James —repitió—. ¡Por Merlín! James, ¿por qué no has venido en tantos años?

—Yo no… —titubeó Harry.

—Charles, ven a ver —dijo la mujer del cuadro hacia un costado del marco—. James ha venido a visitarnos.

Un hombre canoso y con lentes se asomó al lado de la mujer. Harry se sorprendió al verlo, era muy parecido a su padre pero con bastantes años encima. Por lógica supuso que se trataban de los abuelos Potter.

—Hijo, después de tantos años… nadie viene por acá ya. ¿Ya no viven en el Reino Unido?

—Luces tan joven —dijo la mujer— y tus ojos… tus ojos no eran verdes. Tú no eres nuestro James.

—No, yo soy Harry… James es mi padre —dijo tímidamente.

—¿Tú eres el pequeño Harry? —preguntó el abuelo Potter— Pero si estás inmenso, míralo Dorea, es todo un hombre ya. Eras tan pequeñito la última vez que te vimos.

—Y sacaste los ojos de tu madre. Lily siempre fue tan bonita —acotó la anciana.

—¿Harry? —llamó Draco desde la escalera—. Ven, encontré algo que te va a gustar.

—Yo debo irme —dijo Harry al cuadro—. Volveré pronto y charlaremos más

La pareja de ancianos del cuadro asintieron dulcemente. Harry sentía que el corazón le bombeaba demasiado a prisa. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y Draco lo recibió tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacía una sala cercana a la biblioteca.

—Es un salón de té —explicó Draco señalándole el cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea. Los jóvenes Lily y James Potter estaban corriendo por el jardín del retrato.

—Mamá —dijo Harry y Lily detuvo su carrera para voltear a verlo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó ella. Sus ojos verdes eran aún más bonitos de lo que Harry había podido apreciar en las fotografías y recuerdos.

—Hola mamá.

—¡James! Es Harry… por Merlín, Harry… pensamos que jamás te veríamos aquí.

—Lo siento, yo tardé un poco en descubrir esta casa.

—No te preocupes cariño, lo importante es que estás aquí ahora.

—Campeón. Pero si ya eres todo un hombre.

Draco observó a Harry sonreír y comenzar una charla con el retrato de sus padres. Era un momento íntimo y optó por retirarse lentamente de la sala. Harry se merecía un poco de privacidad con su familia y sus recuerdos.

++++

La tarde era cálida y habían volado buen rato por los terrenos, viéndolos desde la altura. La propiedad era grande y aunque había mucho que hacer valía la pena por lo hermosa que era.

—Es un bonito lugar —dijo Harry tumbado en el gras del jardín.

—Sí lo es —contestó Draco a su lado—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, venderla?

—No, no quiero venderla.

—Podríamos mudarnos aquí —sugirió Draco.

—En realidad me gusta el departamento y está en la ciudad —dijo Harry desestimando la idea—. Disfruto poder ir caminando a comprarme un café cuando se me antoje. Sé que este tipo de lugares te agradan más pero…

—Olvídalo Harry, yo estoy feliz viviendo en casa, sólo pensé que ya que tienes este lugar querrías usarlo.

—Me gustaría arreglarlo y ver que uso le podemos dar, ¿qué te parece?

—Es una buena idea. También podrías reparar la casa en Godric's Hollow, es tuya después de todo —sugirió Draco—. Es más, deberíamos ir un día y ver los dragones de las paredes.

Harry sonrió recordando aquel momento en que había visto a su madre dibujando con crayones mágicos. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la mansión y luego volvieron a la ciudad para cenar en un informal restaurante. Harry no podía estar más contento, había sido un día intenso y con muchas emociones, se sentía tan agotado y feliz que estaba seguro de poder dormir sin necesidad de las pastillas muggles o la poción de Draco.

Cuando volvieron al dúplex Harry fue directo a la habitación con intención de ducharse, caminó hacía el armario para sacar ropa limpia y algo que llamó su atención lo hizo voltear. Vio a Draco entrando sonriéndole.

—Pensé que te gustaría tenerlos, si quieres los podemos poner en la sala de la televisión.

—Sí, sería buena idea —contestó suavemente—. ¿Podemos dejarlos ahí hoy?

Draco asintió y Harry se acercó a la pared, donde una docena de dragoncitos de colores revoloteaban. Puso su mano sobre ellos y varios se acercaron volando; recorrió la superficie con los dedos mientras los dibujos lo seguían torpemente. Harry sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y una calidez apoderándose de su alma. Respiró hondo y se dirigió al baño para compartir la ducha con Draco.

++++

Draco tenía rato observando a Harry que estaba apaciblemente dormido a su lado. Era algo simple y cotidiano y aún así era un placer disfrutar de ese momento. El simple hecho de que Harry se hubiese quedado dormido ni bien puso la cabeza en la almohada y sin necesidad de la poción o de dar mil vueltas en la cama, hacía que Draco se sintiese orgulloso de haber tomado la decisión de investigar a su familia. Iba a ayudarlo a terminar el rompecabezas de su origen si con eso le devolvía aquella chispa que había notado apagarse en Harry.

Acarició la mata de cabello negro con dulzura. Había sido una buena celebración y Draco estaba feliz por eso, por haber compartido su vida con Harry los recientes años y planeaba seguir haciéndolo para siempre, quizás nunca se lo había dicho, al menos no con palabras pero él estaba seguro de que Harry lo sabía. Se acurrucó junto a su novio, libre de preocupaciones. Al lado de Harry siempre se sentía en casa. Había sido así desde el principio, luego de aquel polvo pasional y del momento bochornoso en que Hermione los descubrió, se habían continuado viendo regularmente.

Draco se aparecía en ocasiones en el departamento de Harry y pasaban la tarde juntos, algunas veces quedaban en el Soho o iban a cenar por los restaurantes de Londres. No tenían ningún compromiso, ni habían hablado sobre su relación; simplemente se limitaban a disfrutar de la mutua compañía. El sexo era genial, ingenioso y divertido. Draco descubrió pronto que Harry no tenía un pelo de puritano y estar con él era como caminar constantemente en la cuerda floja, sin saber si caería o no. Draco no pensaba en tomarse esa repentina relación demasiado en serio; sin embargo con el transcurrir de las semanas la comodidad entre ellos era innegable.

Una noche mientras estaba compartiendo un trago con Harry en la barra de Village, uno de los acostumbrados ligues del moreno se acercó a saludarlo y fue demasiado insinuante para el gusto de Draco. Harry había sido amable con él y a pesar de que declinó su invitación, se había prestado al coqueteo y jugueteado con las manos del chico en las narices de Draco. Fue en ese momento en que el rubio se dio cuenta de que quería tener exclusividad en la cama de Harry. No sólo en su cama sino también en su vida. No le dijo nada y puso su mejor rostro de indiferencia hacia el hecho. Para Harry era como si nada hubiese pasado y continuó con su bueno humor el resto de la noche. Pero para Draco había sido diferente; el bichito de los celos se había instalado en su mente y no lo abandonó en los siguientes días.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? —le preguntó Hermione al día siguiente. Ambos desayunaban en la cocina del departamento mientras Harry seguía dormido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy? —refutó Draco casi asesinando a su tostada cuando en realidad sólo debía untarle mermelada.

—La tostada tiene un bien argumento —bromeó Hermione—. Además se te nota, para haber pasado la noche con Harry tienes bastante mala cara.

—No pasa nada Hermione. Dormí mal.

—Querrás decir que Harry no te dejo dormir —insistió ella.

—¿Desde cuándo eres así de entrometida?

—Desde que pasas más noches en mi casa que en la tuya —respondió ella con soltura—. Necesito recordarte que en estas semanas te he visto demasiadas veces caminar en toalla del baño al cuarto de Harry. Sin contar con las ocasiones en que se quedan dormidos en el sofá —acotó mordisqueando divertida su tostada—; a veces con muy poca ropa, debo señalar.

—Lo siento —dio Draco abochornado—. No sabía que te molestaba.

—Oye estoy bromeando —aclaró Hermione—. ¿Ves?, Algo te pasa y sé que tiene que ver con Harry, ¿pelearon?

—Claro que no.

—Bien. Si no quieres hablar de eso no insistiré. Sólo intenten no echarlo a perder, ustedes… son buenos juntos, no sé por qué se demoraron tanto tiempo en darse cuenta.

—¿Darnos cuenta de qué?

—Por Merlín, Draco —contestó incrédula—. De que se gustan desde la escuela, no puedes negarlo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo Draco suspirando—. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que esta relación o lo que sea que tenga con Harry vaya a funcionar. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso.

—Pues háblenlo. Harry no funciona para las relaciones abiertas, es demasiado posesivo y tú no te quedas atrás, Draco. Si no lo hacen sólo echarán todo esto a perder.

Draco no había dicho nada más pero las palabras de Hermione se quedaron en su cabeza por varios días hasta que terminó por explotar. Llegó una tarde al departamento y Harry lo había recibido con su dulce sonrisa. Draco tenía el rostro serio y se acercó.

—Hasta aquí llegué, Potter —le dijo seriamente—. No sé qué esperas de esta ridícula relación que aparentemente compartimos, pero el hecho es que no pienso continuar con esto.

—¿Estás cortando conmigo? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Estoy cortando con toda esta mierda —le respondió—. Así que tienes dos opciones: volvemos a como eran las cosas antes de que me embriagaras para después arrastrarme a tu cama o dejas de ser un calienta pollas con medio Soho. No me gusta compartir Potter, nunca me ha gustado.

Harry lo miró incrédulo y luego su rostro dio paso a una divertida sonrisa.

—Eso por el síndrome del hijo único, ¿verdad?

Draco enarcó una ceja sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado por la risa de Harry, pero su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción.

—Debo entender que lo que quieres es formalizar esta relación —dijo Harry ahora con tono dulce, íntimo.

—No seas cursi Potter.

—Pero es lo que quieres —insistió Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Draco—. Me alegra, porque yo también lo quiero. —Draco sintió su cuerpo relajarse al escuchar las palabras del moreno, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que sus emociones no saliesen a flote—. Quiero que seas mi novio y ser el único que te toque, que sólo sea a mí a quien beses. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Draco?

Draco tuvo que rendirse, la intensidad de los ojos verdes de Harry en ese momento le había acelerado el corazón. No recordaba haberse sentido así ni en sus días de adolescencia. Maldito y puto Potter que había alterado su mundo desde que se conocieron.

—Sí —aceptó Draco—. Eso es lo que quiero.

Ni bien terminó de hablar sintió los labios calientes de Harry sobre los suyos y desde ese momento su vida había sido un remolino de circunstancias, de momentos difíciles con su familia, consigo mismo y también con Harry pero ninguno de esos días Draco se había arrepentido de aquella conversación.

++++

Julio transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Draco se había tomado unos días de descanso del trabajo y Harry había disfrutado tenerlo en casa y salir juntos a comer, pasear, ver películas; todo lo que consistía una rutina normal. Draco lo había acompañado a Regents Park y hasta habían podido salir de discotecas algunas veces. Para finales de julio Draco tuvo que volver a ocuparse de su empresa y eso limitó su tiempo. Aún así Harry no podía quejarse, había sido un buen mes para él. Llevó a Teddy al campeonato de niños algunas veces, cosa que ya no podía hacer debido a que su agenda se volvía más apretada; sus días en el CDMI también eran una locura, era la época en que más niños asistían a clases deportivas y siempre andaban alborotados y revoloteando emocionados por su próximo ingreso a Hogwarts.

No había sido fácil para Harry escabullirse a las citas con el psiquiatra sin que Draco se diera cuenta. Finalmente, después de varias pruebas, aburridas y tensas conversaciones y mucha paciencia de su parte, le habían entregado el resultado: Trastorno Distímico. Una especie de depresión crónica que Harry venía presentando probablemente desde sus años de escuela; lo que no le extrañaba para nada. Era un estado de ir y venir bastante silencioso que solía afectar su apetito, humor y horas de sueño, pero que en los últimos años se había vuelto más intensa; en su caso los periodos de armonía eran cada vez más escasos e imperceptibles. Aquella tarde había salido del consultorio con una receta de antidepresivos y ansiolíticos. El médico había sido claro con él al recalcarle que las medicinas no harían todo el trabajo; él mismo tenía que poner de su parte, ser consciente de su estado anímico y sobre todo lo había alentado a sincerarse con su entorno familiar. Harry había sido cortante en ese tema explicándole al doctor que no tenía familia, pero ya el nombre de Draco había sido mencionado por él mismo antes y Harry recibió un largo sermón sobre su caso y como era su pareja la que tenía que estar informada para así contar con su apoyo y lograr superar aquel cuadro depresivo. Harry estaba decidido a mantener a Draco y a sus amigos fuera del tema, así que adquirió las pastillas y simplemente abandonó la terapia. Sabía que Sophie podría preguntarle algún día el motivo de su ausencia en el consultorio y él ya tenía preparado su discurso de no tener tiempo entre los entrenamientos y las vacaciones de Draco.

++++

Ron tenía que aceptar consigo mismo que con el tiempo había aprendido a disfrutar de aquellas cenas en casa de Harry y Malfoy. Cierto que las cervezas muggles de Harry siempre ayudaban pero habían noches como esa en que no se sentía fuera de lugar y la noche era realmente agradable.

Claro que no por eso pensaba seguir soportando esa tediosa conversación entre Hermione y Draco sobre leyes, licitaciones y tratados mágicos. Así que aprovechó el momento y se refugió en la cocina donde Harry estaba sirviendo la comida; esa noche era italiana. Le llegó el aroma y Ron sonrió, le gustaba la lasaña y el pan al ajo.

—¿Siguen discutiendo leyes? —preguntó Harry al sentirlo entrar.

—¿Tú qué crees? —dijo Ron—. Creo que nunca se van a callar.

—Ya sabes como son —acotó Harry resignado—. Ron, ¿me alcanzas los platos que están en el repostero?.

Ron asintió y con tranquilidad comenzó a sacar los platos para pasárselos a Harry. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina observando cómo Harry sacaba de sus recipientes la comida y la servía con habilidad en los platos. Ron vio abierta la caja de pizza y tomó una porción comiéndola con gusto. Harry lo vio de reojo y sonrió. Siempre pensaba que Draco era una exageración pidiendo comida, pero el rubio alegaba que Weasley comía como barril sin fondo y Harry tenía que admitir que Draco estaba en lo correcto. Terminó con los platos y le lanzó un hechizo para que todo estuviese caliente. Levitó los platos hacia la sala.

—Puedes traer la pizza, Ron —pidió antes de salir de la cocina.

El pelirrojo asintió y tomó la caja con las manos. Estaba caliente, demasiado para ser normal. Restándole importancia pensó que el hechizo de Harry se había pasado un poco de intensidad, no era nada que no pudiese pasar.

—A comer chicos y olvídense de las leyes… —dijo Harry acomodando todo.

—Necesitamos un buen comedor —dijo Draco de pronto dándose cuenta que siempre cenaban en la sala y en la cocina cuando eran sólo ellos dos.

—Fuiste tú quien sugirió no tener uno —le respondió Harry.

—Tal vez la próxima vez podamos reunirnos en la mansión Potter, Harry —propuso Hermione— me muero por conocerla.

—Aún no está del todo arreglada, Hermione —explicó Harry.

—Pensé que estabas trabajando en eso.

—Sí pero he estado muy ocupado y no he tenido tiempo de ir a inspeccionar, ya sabes, el torneo es muy demandante.

La verdad era que Harry había perdido el interés en la mansión con el paso de los días. La apatía era como un virus que lo carcomía por dentro de a poco y a pesar de que había tenido buenas semanas donde todo parecía acomodarse en su vida en esos momentos todo volvía a comenzar. Tenía días en que le costaba mucho salir de la cama y otros en que sentía como volvía el mal humor. Los medicamentos muggles lo ayudaban a dormir y a estar más relajado. Pero aquella sensación de alivio que le proporcionaron en un principio ya no era tan recurrente. Harry había intentado no darle importancia y relajarse como el psiquiatra le había recomendado; tampoco había prestado demasiada atención a los descontroles que su magia generaba últimamente. Había tenido un par de incidentes en Regents Park por pequeñas muestras de magia involuntaria, pero Harry lo había desestimado pensando que era consecuencia de su depresión.

—Olvidé traer los vasos —dijo Harry de pronto.

—Yo los traigo —se ofreció Ron que estaba más cerca de la cocina.

Caminó hacia el repostero, no sin antes tomar otra rebanada de la pizza que seguía en su caja sobre la mesa. Sacó los vasos y cuando estaba por salir notó algo oscilante en la esquina del repostero. Era como si la pared por momentos desapareciese y dejase ver un vacío. Llamado por la curiosidad dejó los vasos a un lado y se acercó. Tanteó con sus manos y la pared se disolvió ante el tacto. Era un escondite generado por la magia, no tenía duda; pero le pareció extraño que los chicos escondiesen algo en la pared de la cocina. Forzó un poco la mano sobre la pared y se topó con un par de frascos. Los sacó y los observó un rato sin entender de qué se trataban. Había visto frascos así en casa de Hermione, en el botiquín del baño; entonces tuvo la certeza de que se trataba de medicina muggle y tuvo la clara sensación de que las cosas andaban mal.

—Harry —llamó levantando la voz—. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

Escuchó a Draco soltando algún comentario y las risas de los tres. En seguida su amigo entró a la cocina sonriente.

—¿Estás tú o Draco tomando medicina muggle? —preguntó Ron con el rostro serio y la voz baja.

El rostro de Harry se congeló en ese momento. Vio a Ron sosteniendo el frasco de antidepresivos y miró hacia el agujero en la pared. No podía entender como se había desvanecido la protección que le había puesto.

—¿Cómo has encontrado eso?

—Si quieres esconder cosas debes esforzarte más —acusó Ron completamente seguro de que era Harry el dueño de las medicinas—. Tu protección se desvaneció ante mis ojos. Debo suponer que son tuyas.

—Sí —confesó Harry, sabía que era inútil intentar negarlo, Ron parecía realmente cabreado y no pensaba tensar más la cuerda—. Las tomo en ocasiones, me las recetó el médico que estuve visitando.

—¿Un médico muggle? Te volviste loco… sabes que esas cosas muggles no son buenas para los magos.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Harry— y baja la voz, no quiero que nos escuchen.

—¿Draco no sabe? —le preguntó Ron tan sorprendido que ni notó que había llamado a Malfoy por su nombre.

—Claro que no y planeo que continúe sin saberlo —dijo Harry—. Ya te dije, me las recetó un médico muggle y sólo son antidepresivos. No tienes que armar un alboroto.

—Todo esto me parece mala idea, compañero.

—Agradezco que te preocupes, de verdad —la voz de Harry era calmada—, pero estoy bien, las cosas están mejorando y necesito que guardes el secreto.

—No creo poder hacer eso.

—Sí podrás, como en la escuela —Ron lo miró no muy convencido—. Es importante para mí solucionar este tema solo, no quiero preocupar a Draco. Por favor.

Ron dudó un momento, todo ese asunto le parecía extraño, aunque conocía a Harry y sabía de primera mano cómo era cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, así que asintió. Harry le sonrió aliviado y desapareció el frasco de medicinas con un movimiento de su varita. Ron tuvo la certeza que desde ese momento mantendría un ojo puesto en Harry.

++++

Para la última semana de agosto las vacaciones casi habían acabado y Draco estaba emocionado por comenzar el que sería su último semestre de clases. Harry no lo estaba tanto pero se animó pensando en el viaje que emprendería con Draco una vez que se graduase. Su trabajo lo había mantenido distraído, el torneo infantil había sido un éxito y Harry no podía negar que lo había disfrutado bastante, al punto que la idea de dedicarse seriamente a la docencia lo visitaba con más frecuencia.

El viernes Harry llegó a su departamento agotado, saludó a Draco y subió a darse una ducha. Poco después cuando Draco fue a buscarlo para sugerirle salir a cenar fuera lo encontró tumbado sobre la cama, con la toalla húmeda a su lado. Lo arropó con las mantas y bajó para hacer un pedido de comida. Cenó solo viendo televisión, relajado y en paz. El golpeteo en la ventana rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, Draco se acercó a abrirle con pocas ganas, tomó la carta y vio a la lechuza partir, claramente no iba a esperar por la respuesta. Volvió a su lugar en el sofá y abrió con calma el sobre. Era de su madre, lo supo desde que vio el sello de los Malfoy cerrando la correspondencia; lo leyó y su mirada se oscureció. Suspiró frustrado dejando la carta a un lado y regresó su atención al televisor, pero su mirada se quedó perdida en algún punto.

—Me quedé dormido —dijo Harry entrando a la salita vistiendo sus pantalones de pijama y una vieja camiseta. Tenía los lentes en la mano mientras se restregaba sus ojos soñolientos con la otra.

—Me di cuenta, pero no quise despertarte —le contestó Draco amablemente—. Hay comida china en la cocina.

—Gracias —respondió Harry acercándose mientras se acomodaba los lentes y notando la expresión de Draco—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Tengo que ir a Praga —dijo Draco secamente.

—¿A Praga? No entiendo.

Draco le extendió la carta de su madre y esperó en silencio que Harry la leyese. Sabía que iba a ser una conversación complicada y que probablemente terminase en una pelea; esperaba estar equivocado.

—¿Estás seguro que no es…?

—Mi madre no me mentiría, Harry —interrumpió Draco—. Partiré el lunes por la mañana, espero que sólo me tome unos días.

—Pero, son tus últimos días de descanso y el final del torneo.

—Lo sé y quería ir contigo pero mi padre está enfermo y tengo que firmar todos esos documentos.

—Pensé que los abogados de tu padre se encargaban de esas cosas.

—Lo hacen, pero hay cosas que necesitan de la firma mágica de un Malfoy.

—No creo que tu padre esté tan enfermo —dijo Harry sin pensarlo, dejando la carta sobre la mesita de centro—. Es un hombre joven y…

—Un hombre joven que pasó años en Azkaban.

—No es el único.

—Basta Harry, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles —pidió Draco poniéndose de pie y caminando por el lugar—. Sería de mucha ayuda un poco de apoyo de tu parte, ¿sabes?

—Te apoyo, pero… ¿es qué tengo que recordarte bajo qué circunstancias se vieron por última vez?

—Claro que no —contestó Draco cortante—. Lo hago por mi madre, no la voy a dejar sola en esto y además son los negocios de mi familia.

Harry bufó enojado, a él poco le importaban las industrias Malfoy y toda su maldita fortuna. Ellos estaban construyendo una vida alejados de todo eso y no era justo que ahora Narcissa le pidiese a su hijo que pasase una semana en Praga para que se ocupara de los negocios familiares en lo que su padre se recuperaba de su enfermedad. Sabía que no podía acompañarlo y se sentía frustrado por eso.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupan los negocios de tu familia?

—Siempre lo han hecho, por si no recuerdas trabajo en uno de ellas.

—Trabajas en la empresa que tu padre te cedió para cerrarte la boca y poderse ir a Praga sin que el Ministerio le pusiese algún impedimento —dijo Harry con tono agudo.

—Llámalo como quieras, al menos yo hago algo más útil que pasar el tiempo viendo a niños estúpidos correr.

Harry lo miró enojado y Draco salió de la sala con dirección a la cocina, sabía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de contexto y pronto comenzarían los gritos, cosa que prefería evitar, aún tenía intenciones de pasar el fin de semana con Harry y no precisamente peleando.

Harry lo vio salir y se tomó un tiempo para respirar. Comenzaba a sentir como su magia iba acumulándose en la punta de sus dedos, el sentimiento de furia no lo ayudaba a canalizarla y la sensación de que iba a salir disparada de su cuerpo iba en aumento. De pronto un copo de nieve lo golpeó en la cabeza, luego cayeron muchos otros; no sólo estaba nevando sobre él sino sobre todo el departamento.

—¡Ouch! Pero qué cuernos… —Harry escuchó la voz de Draco desde la cocina y luego lo vio entrar a la salida quitando la nieve del piso con su varita.

—Estamos en pleno agosto, te recuerdo que aún falta mucho para el invierno.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry tratando de calmarse pero sólo logró que la nieve se intensificase.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó Draco al sentir el frío sobre sus pies—. Potter ¿podrías controlar tu magia antes de que se me congelen los huesos?

—No… no puedo pararlo —respondió Harry tímidamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, un poco por el frío y otro por la magia que no lograba controlar y el estrés que ese hecho le estaba produciendo.

Draco lo miró con suspicacia un momento. Harry lucía tan desvalido, apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá mientras su acogedor dúplex era inundado por la nieve. Suspiró resignado y se acercó al moreno rodeándolo con sus brazos. Harry correspondió el abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Draco.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con el abogado de mi padre y ver si es que pueden traerme a Londres lo que haya que firmar —dijo Draco con voz baja, intentando relajar el cuerpo de Harry.

—No. Eso sólo te traería un disgusto con Narcissa y no quiero eso —contestó Harry honestamente—. Siento haber exagerado, si tienes que ir yo lo entiendo.

—Gracias Harry —contestó Draco apretando el abrazo. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Harry se aflojaba y la nieve dejó de caer—. Me gustaría que pudieses venir conmigo.

—No creo que a Lucius le haga ilusión verme —dijo Harry—. De todas formas no puedo, es la final del torneo.

Draco nunca cedía fácilmente en una discusión con Harry, pero el verlo perder el control de su magia de esa manera le pareció extraño, supuso que se debía al estrés del trabajo porque no era algo que le sucediese normalmente a un mago de su edad y experiencia. Rompió el abrazo y besó a Harry con calma. Podía entender que estuviese enojado, él mismo no tenía ganas de ver a su padre, no después de todo lo ocurrido.

Para cuando Lucius había salido de Azkaban, la relación de Draco y Harry ya tenía varios meses de haber comenzado. Habían logrado mantenerla en privado y alejada del mundo mágico. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento de Harry o saliendo por Londres muggle; lo que fue bueno para ellos, habían podido concentrarse en conocerse y disfrutarse sin la tensión de tener a los periodistas de _El Profeta_ sobre ellos.

Lucius ignoraba la relación de su hijo con el salvador del mundo mágico, pero estaba seguro de que el comportamiento tan fuera de lugar que Draco presentaba desde su salida de Azkaban no era nada nuevo y no estaba contento con eso. Lejos de encontrarse al heredero convertido en un hombre dedicado a los negocios y en relacionarse socialmente para recuperar el buen nombre de su apellido; había encontrado a Draco convertido en un joven comprometido con sus estudios pero desvinculado con las tradiciones y responsabilidades que Lucius le había inculcado de la infancia. No había movido un dedo para conseguirse un matrimonio favorable ni asistía a las celebraciones del Ministerio donde podría hacer interesantes contactos.

Por el contrario, Lucius había descubierto con gran indignación que Draco tenía nuevas y poco apropiadas costumbres, carecía de un círculo importante de magos con quienes relacionarse, se manejaba con demasiada familiaridad en asuntos muggles, incluso lo había visto utilizar un celular; sin embargo lo que casi le había ocasionado un infarto había sido descubrir que Draco mantenía una muy cercana amistad con Hermione Granger. También lo molestaban las constantes salidas nocturnas de Draco, eran frecuentes y misteriosas, al punto que eran pocas las noches que el rubio heredero dormía en la mansión. Lucius había comenzado a indagar, no podía quejarse del rendimiento de Draco con respecto a sus estudios, ni de su desempeño con los negocios familiares; pero estaba claro que ocultaba algo y para Lucius estuvo claro que se trataba de algún amorío inapropiado, ya que de otra forma no entendía el motivo de esconderlo tan celosamente y de la constante ausencia de Draco en casa.

Lucius le había increpado a Narcissa por haber permitido que Draco se alejase tanto de sus obligaciones familiares pero ella lo había mirado con toda la frialdad que podían tener sus ojos grises, él sabía que su mujer le sería leal hasta el final, pero también sabía que detrás de toda esa aristocracia bullía la sangre Black capaz de desollarlo vivo si ella lo consideraba apropiado. Finalmente Lucius se supo sólo en su lucha por devolver a Draco al camino que estaba trazado para él; se dedicó a restablecer sus viejos contactos y concretar un arreglo conveniente para el futuro matrimonio de Draco. Lucius no pensaba permitir que su futuro heredero fuese producto de una relación inapropiada, quizás con una mestiza o peor aún con Granger; mucho menos que fuese concebido antes del matrimonio.

++++

Draco había hecho el intento de levantarse de la cama pero los brazos de Harry lo atraparon por la espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Quédate conmigo —dijo Harry besando la espalda de Draco con los ojos cerrados.

—Me quedé casi todas las noches esta semana, Harry.

—Entonces una noche más no hace la diferencia —insistió.

—No puedo, mi padre está comenzando a sospechar, no quiero tener una discusión con él antes de tiempo —contestó Draco girando sobre su espalda para poder ver a Harry.

—Múdate conmigo —dijo el moreno repentinamente—. Ya pasas aquí casi todas las noches de todas formas y así no tendrías que preocuparte por Lucius.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que vivamos juntos? —preguntó Draco desconcertado.

—Sí. Podemos buscar un departamento que nos guste y comprarlo.

—No lo sé, Harry, sólo llevamos unos meses saliendo. Tal vez no sea tan buena idea.

—Es tarde y no debí pedírtelo así tan de pronto —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana?

—Está bien —aceptó Draco—. Pero ahora tengo que irme.

Harry lo dejó partir y se acurrucó para continuar durmiendo, pero casi de inmediato comenzó a extrañar el calor de Draco junto a él. Era cierto que no llevaban mucho saliendo pero él tenía la certeza de que iba a funcionar; había aceptado ante sí mismo que estaba enamorado, no se lo había dicho a Draco, pero intentaba hacérselo notar constantemente. Harry sentía poco interés en muchos aspectos de su vida, había comenzado a trabajar semanas atrás formalmente en Regents Park y estaba contento más no entusiasmado. La emoción por las cosas siempre era como un espejismo para él, duraba poco, era pasajero. Había sido así desde su sexto año de escuela y estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de vacío; pero desde que Draco había vuelto a su vida lo había inundado de emociones que se quedaban en él, que no pasaban, Draco era lo único que lo motivaba y lo impulsaba a continuar, a tratar de ser feliz.

Algunos días después, Harry y Draco volvían al departamento luego de ver una película. Habían pasado una tarde tranquila que a Draco le había servido para relajarse. La relación con su padre seguía tensa y llena de reclamos agudos que él trataba de ignorar lo mejor posible. La idea de mudarse con Harry se estaba apoderando de él pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de conflictos internos; sabía que tenía responsabilidades con su familia aunque ya no tenía interés en cumplirlas.

Harry fue al teléfono para encargar algo de comer cuando vio entrar por la ventana abierta de la sala la esplendorosa águila de los Malfoy. Draco gruño al reconocerla y le quitó la carta de mala gana. Harry supo de inmediato que aquella correspondencia inesperada no traía nada bueno:

_Ven a casa ahora, sé con quién y dónde estás._

_Te recomiendo que no me hagas ir por ti._

Draco resopló y se puso de pie con total calma, calma que realmente no sentía pero que sabía ocultar perfectamente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mi padre quiere verme de inmediato. Aparentemente sabe que estoy contigo —dijo con expresión seria—. Bueno tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano.

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento, estaba seguro que Lucius no actuaría racionalmente y su instinto le gritaba que no dejase a Draco volver a la mansión. Por otro lado sabía que eso sería imposible. Haciéndole un gesto a Draco para que lo esperara, fue a su habitación y volvió a los pocos minutos. Puso una moneda vieja en la mano de Draco; el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa agradecida.

—No creo que sea necesario Harry.

—No me importa, si no te la llevas no te dejo salir de acá —sentenció Harry.

—Mi padre va a gritar un poco y tal vez discutamos pero no va a hacerme nada, y si lo hiciese no podrías entrar a la mansión, está llena de protecciones y no te puedes aparecer ahí.

—No subestimes los hechizos de Hermione —respondió Harry—. Prométeme que si las cosas se ponen difíciles la tocarás, me llevará a donde estés de inmediato.

—No puedes dejar de ser el héroe, ¿verdad? —bromeó Draco—. No creo que sea necesario pero si te quedas tranquilo lo haré.

Harry asintió complacido y luego de besarlo por un largo momento vio como Draco tomaba un poco de polvos flú y desaparecía por la chimenea camino a la mansión Malfoy.

++++

Cuando salió de la chimenea su padre lo estaba esperando, llevaba una copa de brandy en la mano y jugueteaba con su bastón intimidantemente.

—¿Creíste que por ser mayor de edad no te pondría un hechizo de rastreo? —fue lo primero que le dijo.

—Buenas noches padre —contestó Draco ignorando el comentario de Lucius.

—Pase dos años en Azkaban para mantenerte a ti y a tu madre a salvo y ahora no sólo me encuentro con que mi único hijo a prácticamente olvidado todas sus obligaciones, sino que además tiene por amiga a una sangre sucia y se revuelca con el remedo de héroe que es Harry Potter —dijo Lucius con la voz tan seca y cortante que congelaría la sangre de cualquiera—. Nunca me imaginé que me sentiría tan decepcionado de ti.

—Estuviste en Azkaban por tu poco juicio a la hora de escoger dónde poner tus lealtades, padre. No intentes hacerme creer que lo hiciste por mí porque no es verdad.

Las palabras de Draco sonaron seguras, sin arrepentimiento y Lucius tuvo en ese momento la certeza de que había perdido el control que solía ejercer sobre su hijo antes de que todo se derrumbase para ellos.

—Voy a ignorar ese comentario, como todos tus recientes deslices —dijo Lucius tratando de sonar conciliador—. Ya te divertiste así que es tiempo de que vuelvas a poner tu atención a lo que es importante. Tengo una reunión con Greengrass pasado mañana, él está muy interesado llegar a un buen acuerdo, su fortuna no es despreciable y la dulce Astoria será una gran esposa para ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Draco desconcertado.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de pasar por alto toda esta estupidez de involucrarte con Potter y sus asquerosos amigos para que vuelvas a concentrarte en lo importante. No la desperdicies.

Años atrás Ophelia Wells le había dicho palabras similares, le había dado una oportunidad y a pesar de las presiones del Ministerio, Draco estaba agradecido. Esta vez las palabras sonaban huecas para él, no era una oportunidad, era una sentencia a vivir una vida que ya no quería para él.

—Lo siento padre, pero no voy a hacerlo.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, Draco —insistió Lucius haciendo sonar su bastón contra el piso con demasiado entusiasmo—. Te estoy diciendo lo que vas a hacer.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que no. Ya no soy un niño. He trabajado duro para recuperar el buen nombre que enlodamos y que mi madre pueda salir a la calle sin recibir miradas hostiles —dijo Draco manteniendo el rostro frío—. He tenido que aprender a manejarme entre muggles porque el Ministerio prácticamente me arrojó a ese mundo a cambio de mi libertad. Me hice cargo de todos nuestros negocios y los he multiplicado, estudio y soy el mejor de mi clase, aun con profesores que sólo buscan reprobarme porque creen que no soy digno de estudiar. Creo que ya he cumplido lo suficiente con esta familia —continuó, sonando cada vez más alterado—. Lo que haga con mi vida de ahora en adelante es mi problema, no voy a casarme con la chica Greengrass ni voy a dejar a Harry. Ya no tienes ese poder sobre mí.

Lucius lo miró con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios, bebiendo con calma su copa de brandy. Draco sintió que se le congelaba la sangre, aquella tranquilidad en su padre no auguraba nada bueno.

Casi dos horas después, Harry continuaba sentado en el sofá con la moneda apretada en su puño. Estaba inquieto y angustiado. Hermione había vuelto a casa poco después de que Draco se había ido y a verlo así le preparó un poco de té. Ahora esperaba silenciosamente junto con él que Draco apareciese y les contase que todo había salido bien.

Repentinamente la moneda se calentó en la mano de Harry hasta casi quemarle la piel. Su rostro se congeló y se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¡Oh Merlín! —dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca.

Harry tomó su varita, su rostro era una máscara de determinación como en los días de guerra. Hermione lo vio desaparecer de inmediato. La moneda no sólo servía para comunicarse, también cumplía las veces de traslador ilegal. Hermione había aprendido todos esos hechizos después de que Ron se fuese y no pudiese encontrarlos. Era la mejor forma de mantenerse unidos si llegaban a separarse.

Cuando Harry sintió sus pies tocando el piso nuevamente no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Malfoy. Pero el cuadro que vio a unos pasos de él era peor de lo que se esperaba. Lucius sostenía elegantemente su varita con el rostro lleno de calma mientras Draco convulsionaba en el piso. Harry pudo ver un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Tenía el puño cerrado, probablemente sosteniendo la moneda que finalmente había llevado a Harry hasta él.

—Expelliarmus —gritó Harry.

Lucius vio su varita salir disparada de su mano y de inmediato el mismísimo Harry Potter entró en su campo visual. Sin entender como había Potter quebrantado todas las protecciones de la mansión, Lucius no perdió el tiempo e intentó recuperar su varita.

Fueron unos momentos de confusión, hechizos yendo y viniendo mientras Draco trataba de recuperar el aire e incorporarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, temblaba intensamente y le faltaba el aire; escupió sangre sobre la alfombra y luchó para que sus pulmones se llenasen de aire. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos crucius su padre le había mandado. Pensó que podría soportar la ira de su padre y que pararía a los pocos minutos pero cuando sintió su garganta desgarrándose y su pulso a punto de estallar había intentado tomar la moneda de su bolsillo con sus manos temblorosas. Draco no podía ver con claridad, pero escuchaba la discusión entre Harry y su padre y los destellos de hechizos fallidos golpeando contra muebles y paredes. Fue en ese momento en que su madre apareció por la chimenea. Narcissa había salido de compras al Callejón Diagón y su expresión de sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con una batalla en mitad de su sala y Draco prácticamente desmayado en un rincón.

—No vas a salir vivo de esta casa, Potter. Así tenga que pasarme la vida en Azkaban me voy a dar el gusto de matarte de una vez por todas.

—No pienso darte ese gusto —contestó Harry sin titubear—. En menos de lo que imaginas tendrás a los aurores aquí. Deje instrucciones de que los manden si no volvía con Draco a salvo.

—Lucius… ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Narcissa acercándose a su hijo.

—Sucede Narcissa que a tu hijo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que darle la espalda a su familia para enredarse con esta escoria —explicó Lucius—. Estaba intentando poner algo de cordura en su estúpida cabeza cuando Potter ha irrumpido aquí.

—¡Hijo de puta! —dijo Harry elevando su varita.

Antes de que llegase a lanzar un hechizo, Narcissa se había interpuesto. Mirando a Lucius con frialdad y en ese momento Harry supo a cuál de los tres Malfoy había que temerle realmente. Narcissa se plantó delante de su marido, sosteniéndole la mirada fijamente mientras empuñaba la varita peligrosamente.

—Señor Potter —dijo con calma—. Llévese a mi hijo por favor.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, intentó ayudar a Draco a ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no lo sostenían, así que lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la chimenea. Esa fue la última vez que Draco y Lucius se habían visto las caras.

El medimago había tardado en detener las múltiples hemorragias internas de Draco y reparar algunos huesos rotos. Draco pasó casi tres días recuperándose. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos hechizos salidos con toda la furia de su padre había recibido. Días después el abogado de los Malfoy pidió verlo. Sus padres abandonaban el Reino Unido al día siguiente y Lucius le dejaba a su cargo la empresa que había sido puesta a su nombre desde que nació. Claro que a cambio de olvidar el incidente y que este no trascendiese. Draco firmó sin siquiera meditarlo, estaba furioso, indignado y aunque le molestaba reconocerlo, dolido. Nunca se imaginó que su padre llegaría a esos extremos y haberlo comprobado había sido mucho más decepcionante de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Finalmente Harry se había salido con la suya. Un mes después de que Draco se recuperase se mudaron al dúplex en el centro de Londres, hicieron pública su relación y retomaron sus vidas, pero esta vez juntos.

 **Nota:**  
En [este link](http://www.drromeu.net/distimia-o-trastorno-distimico/) pueden encontrar información sobre el _Trastorno Distímico_. 

 

  


[<< Capítulo 7](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/182215.html)

| [Capítulo 9 >>](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/182561.html)


	9. No Reacon to Cry (9/10)

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Capítulo 9**   


Harry cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular por un rato. Draco le había asegurado que el domingo estaría de regreso en Londres y que el encuentro con su padre habían resultado menos tenso de lo que él había esperado. A pesar de escuchar a su novio de buen ánimo y de las constantes conversaciones por celular, Harry continuaba sintiéndose nervioso por ese viaje y enojado por no haberlo podido evitar. Era una de las cosas que no podía controlar y sólo lograban ponerlo nervioso; como si de pronto el viaje de Draco lo hubiese hecho notar que nunca había controlado nada en su vida; últimamente ni siquiera lograba hacerlo con su magia.

Hermione le había enviado una lechuza para invitarlo a cenar con ella y Ron, pero él se había disculpado alegando que aprovecharía la ausencia de Draco para descansar temprano; el cierre del campeonato infantil había sido un éxito y lo había dejado totalmente agotado. Sin embargo, en ese momento sentía que la soledad y el silencio de su departamento lo asfixiaban. Intentó recordar cómo pasaba las noches de los viernes antes de que Draco entrase a su vida y de inmediato recordó a Sean y sus desordenadas noches en el Soho. La idea rondó su cabeza por un segundo, tentándolo y él, sintiéndose ansioso por encontrar emociones que durasen más que un simple parpadeo, tuvo la necesidad de salir del departamento, de liberarse al menos por esa noche.

++++

El ambiente de Village estaba como siempre, cargado de música y colores. Chicos bailando, frotándose entre ellos y bebiendo. Dentro del lugar el mundo parecía haberse detenido. Harry, que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ir solo, se sintió fuera de lugar. Caminó hacia la barra y se acomodó en un rincón vacío donde pidió un trago y se dedicó a observar por buen rato el sensual vaivén de aquellos cuerpos provocativos.

Algunos tragos más tarde, Harry bailaba en el centro de la pista, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de los roces casuales que se generaban por la masa de chicos moviéndose en el lugar. Se sentía liberado, como si sus problemas y miedos se hubiesen diluido con el ritmo de la música. De pronto percibió el calor de unos brazos rodeando su cintura, se tensó un momento pero trató de relajarse, después de todo no era nada inusual que esas cosas sucediesen, mucho menos estando solo. Harry se dejó llevar y disfrutó las caricias, el chico, ligeramente más alto que él, pasó sus manos por el pecho de Harry y olfateó sensualmente su cuello. Harry cerró los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo arrastrado por aquel extraño hacía el cuarto oscuro. Sintió a su corazón latiendo fuertemente y al alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo llevándose lejos sus inhibiciones. Dejó que el chico de cabello negro y ojos almendrados lo guiase, cediéndole el control de la situación. Se detuvieron en un rincón y Harry sintió aquellos labios extraños devorando su cuello, la lengua caliente dejando huellas de saliva desde su oreja. Se aferró a la cintura del joven con los ojos cerrados. Su mente imaginó el sedoso cabello rubio de Draco cayendo hacia un lado cuando besaba su cuello. Soltó un gemido y unos labios calientes se posaron sobre los suyos, invadiendo su boca, buscando su lengua. Harry correspondió el beso, intentando inhalar el aroma de Draco pero cuando no lo encontró, abrió los ojos y la realidad lo golpeó sin prisas. Temeroso, observó al chico y un vacío en su estomagó lo invadió, seguido por un leve mareo y se apartó del joven prácticamente corriendo.

Sintió ganas de vomitar, de estallar en mil pedazos. Salió de la discoteca y corrió hasta un callejón cercano a la avenida principal. Podía saborear la bilis llegando a su garganta y no pudo contenerlo, vomitó, con el cuerpo tembloroso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el esfuerzo, la tensión y lo asqueado que se sentía consigo mismo. Se apareció en su departamento al poco rato cayendo sobre el sofá.

++++

Draco salió de la chimenea y lo recibió la oscuridad de la sala del departamento. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó a un lado, junto con la maleta de cuero que cargaba. Caminó despacio y descubrió a Harry completamente dormido en el sofá. Había adelantado su regreso a casa para sorprenderlo. Se acercó lentamente y se inclinó frente al sofá para observarlo un rato. Harry respiraba profundamente, con el cabello despeinado y sumergido en el sueño y Draco, al verlo, se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. Tocó ligeramente su hombro y Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato, clavando la mirada esos ojos grises, como si no pudiese creer que lo tenía a su lado. Draco le sonrió y levantó una ceja ante la expresión seria de su novio. Harry lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos y de inmediato se arrojó a sus labios. Draco trastabilló cuando los brazos de Harry lo rodearon por el cuello pero se dejó llevar, los labios de Harry lo besaban con fuerza, mordiéndolo, metiendo su lengua de manera obscena en su garganta. Harry lo jaló hacia el sofá hasta que Draco quedó sobre él mientras se peleaba con la chaqueta del rubio y su camisa, intentando llegar a tocar la piel pálida de su espalda.

Draco se sintió absorbido por una burbuja de lujuria, no había esperado ese tipo de recibimiento pero tampoco se estaba quejando. Ayudo a Harry a despojarse de su camiseta y los pantalones de algodón. Demasiado rápido ambos estaban desnudos, frotándose y gimiendo. Harry clavó sus uñas a lo largo de la espalda de Draco, mordiendo la piel de su cuello. Se incorporó en el sofá, sentándose y poniendo a Draco sobre sus piernas, de espaldas a él, comenzó a besar su espalda y Draco se arqueó, podía sentir la erección de Harry frotando su culo. El moreno acomodó con un ágil movimiento las piernas de Draco a cada lado de las suyas y luego con un delicado empujón en la espalda pálida lo incitó a inclinarse. Draco lo miró un momento entendiendo lo que Harry quería dejándose caer hacía el piso, donde apoyó los codos para sostenerse. Era una posición un poco incómoda pero valía la pena porque sabía lo que vendría. Harry lo sujetó de las piernas y lo observó. Se veía tan caliente, con la espalda en línea recta hacía el piso y las piernas abiertas. Harry tenía una excelente visión de la entrada expuesta de Draco y deslizándose un poco en el sofá la tuvo a su alcance, llenando de tibios besos la zona antes de hundir su lengua en ella. Segundos después Draco estaba convertido en un cuerpo tembloroso y su garganta emitía los más sucios gemidos, el calor de la lengua de Harry entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo era más de lo que podía soportar. Harry se detuvo y lo tomó de la cintura ayudándolo a incorporarse. Draco se movió con las piernas temblorosas pero se las ingenió para acomodarse sobre Harry, esta vez frente a frente y esperó unos segundos mientras Harry maniobrara su varita sobre ambos. Cuando sintió el frió del hechizo lubricante se incorporó lo necesario para que Harry se acomodase y al siguiente segundo sintió como iba cayendo sobre la polla de Harry, recibiéndola por completo en su cuerpo. Tardaron nada en ajustarse mutuamente y comenzaron un frenético movimiento, Harry acarició la erección de Draco que había quedado atrapada entre ellos imitando el ritmo de sus caderas. Draco lo abrazó apoyando su frente sobre el hombro del moreno. Se sentía fascinado, lleno, completo y se dejó ir, pudo sentir el alivio caliente derramándose sobre la mano de Harry y sobre sus estómagos y eso fue suficiente impulso para que Harry se corriese, fuerte y profundo dentro del cuerpo de Draco.

—Te extrañé —dijo Draco con voz ahogada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Harry no le contestó, se limitó a besarlo y abrazarlo. También lo había extrañado y de una manera increíble. Después de lo pasado en Village Harry se había dado cuenta que sí, su vida estaba de cabeza pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de Draco. Todo podía derrumbarse a su alrededor y no le importaba, no mientras Draco estuviese a su lado.

++++

Las clases comenzaron y con ellas regresó la vieja rutina de Draco que Harry ya conocía a la perfección. Verse poco, muchos trabajos por terminar hasta la madrugada y el eventual mal humor cuando algún profesor le ponía las cosas difíciles por el simple hecho de ser quién era, todo formaba parte del paquete que Draco venía cargando desde hacía ya casi tres años.

Por su parte, Harry atravesaba una etapa de calma en su constante depresión. Él estaba convencido de que los antidepresivos que continuaba tomando estaban haciendo su trabajo. Al menos el insomnio ya era cosa del pasado, a costa de haber duplicado la dosis que acostumbraba tomar, sin embargo mientras pudiese dormir con tranquilidad a Harry no le importaba. Las clases ya habían comenzado en Hogwarts y el CDMI siempre se tomaba algunas semanas de descanso, así que Harry estaba centrado en preparar su proyecto para el siguiente año de entrenamientos. En Regents Park los entrenadores tenían vacaciones por todo un mes; todo dejó a Harry con demasiado tiempo libre sin saber en qué utilizarlo. Había olvidado por completo su obsesión con aquel disco desde que descubrió, gracias a Draco, la mansión Potter y el legado de recuerdos que aquel lugar guardaba, la visitaba con frecuencia pero su perdido entusiasmo por remodelarla continuaba sin regresar.

Una tarde Draco volvió a casa de la Academia con una sonrisa en el rostro y dispuesto a sorprender a Harry.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo mientras cenaban en la mesita de la cocina—. En realidad no es solamente para ti, es para los dos, pero… yo, prefiero que tú lo tengas, y quiero que lo uses y no aceptaré un no como respuesta… lo haría yo pero no tengo nada de tiempo.

Draco fue hacia la sala y volvió a los pocos minutos sentándose nuevamente en su lugar. Harry lo miraba curioso y divertido, no era algo cotidiano ver a Draco nervioso y atarantado con las palabras.

—Toma —dijo Draco deslizando por la mesa una tarjeta de crédito que lucía nueva.

—No entiendo —mencionó Harry confundido.

—Es para nuestras vacaciones —explicó Draco—. La cuenta tiene una indecente cantidad de dinero así que no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ésta tarjeta es para el viaje que pensábamos hacer?

—No. Es para el viaje que vamos a hacer. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

—Claro que no —contestó Harry complacido—. Pero nunca acordamos que tú lo ibas a pagar.

—Lo sé —aceptó el rubio restándole importancia—. En realidad no lo estoy pagando de mi dinero… ¿recuerdas el viaje a Praga? —Harry asintió—. Bien, pues uno de los negocios que firmé por mi padre dio enormes ganancias y mi padre me las cedió. Digamos que es su forma de _disculparse_. Yo pienso que nada haría más feliz a mi padre, que saber que usamos ese dinero en pagarnos unas increíbles vacaciones.

—No creo que lo haga feliz —dijo Harry riéndose—. Pero me parece una idea genial.

—Quiero que escojas el destino que quieras —dijo Draco poniéndose serio.

—Nunca decidimos si queríamos ir a América o…

—No me importa Harry —insistió Draco—. Prepáranos un recorrido por medio mundo si eso es lo que quieres. Dinero no nos va a faltar y no te preocupes por el tiempo tampoco.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Pienso tomarme unas largas vacaciones contigo… pensé que podríamos irnos después de navidad y regresar en el verano.

—Eso… Merlín, Draco… es casi medio año… es mucho tiempo y…

—Nada nos impide hacerlo. Tenemos el dinero y estaremos de vuelta para la temporada de críquet así que no te perderías el torneo.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. Draco tenía razón, nada les impedía irse por medio año, juntos y solos a recorrer el mundo a su antojo. Harry estuvo seguro en ese momento de que ese viaje se llevaría todos sus problemas y una nueva llama de emociones se encendió en él.

++++

El entusiasmo por el futuro viaje llenó por completo la vida de Harry, dejó de deprimirse por el poco tiempo que veía a Draco o por noches de insomnio. Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo su vida estaba bien, se sentía contento a diario, relajado hasta el punto que varias noches durmió sin necesidad de medicamentos ni pociones. Impulsado por esa mejoría dejó por completo las medicinas muggles. Harry estaba convencido de que lo había superado, que finalmente había dejado todas esas penumbras atrás.

Para mediados de octubre estaban reunidos en el departamento de Hermione. Habían decidido cenar los cuatro ahí, en el comedor para variar la rutina de sofá y alfombra que normalmente tenían en el departamento de Draco y Harry.

La cena fluía con tranquilidad. Harry estaba contento pero agotado, contrariamente a sus días de insomnio, ahora atravesaba una etapa de constante extenuación, que le pareció de lo más normal, considerando todos los meses que no durmió era lógico que su cuerpo le pidiese descansar más a menudo.

—Draco —dijo Hermione de pronto—. No me contaste qué te dijo Ophelia.

—Pues fue precisamente lo que imaginábamos —confirmó Draco sirviéndose más vino—. No puedo creer lo predecibles que son.

—¿Aceptaste? —preguntó ella con curiosidad y sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Oh, me encantaría ver sus caras cuando ella les diga cuál fue tu respuesta —dijo Hermione riéndose.

—¿Puedo saber de qué demonios hablan? —dijo Harry sonando un poco irritado—. Les recuerdo que Ron y yo también estamos aquí, podrían hacernos participes de la conversación.

—Lo siento Harry —se disculpó Hermione—. No fue mi intención incomodarte.

Harry hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al momento. No había querido que su voz sonase brusca o enojada, pero no lo había podido evitar.

—Ophelia Walls me citó en su oficina hace unos días —explicó Draco.

—¿Algo está mal con… tu _acuerdo_?

—No, al contrario. Me han ofrecido un cargo en el ministerio.

—Merlín, te felicito Malfoy —dijo Ron gratamente sorprendido.

—Gracias Weasley.

—No me habías contado nada —se quejó Harry fastidiado.

—Es que no tiene importancia —dijo Draco calmado, tratando de ignorar la expresión de enojo del moreno—. No lo pienso aceptar.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque estoy a un paso de librarme de ellos, Harry —explicó—. No me interesa que ahora que por fin voy a graduarme, el Ministerio venga para intentar exhibirme como su gran obra de _mortífago redimido_. Que se busquen a otro a quién seguirle jodiendo la existencia, yo no los necesito.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Harry.

—Completamente —respondió Draco—. Nosotros nos iremos de vacaciones como tenemos planeado. Mientras tanto Hermione y yo tenemos grandes planes en los que estamos trabajando para cuando volvamos de nuestro viaje.

Harry enarcó una ceja sin entender. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione y Draco tenían grandes planes? Repentinamente la sensación de no saber nada de lo que pasaba en la vida de Draco lo invadió y una incómoda punzada de celos se instaló en su pecho al ver a Hermione reír mientras acomodaba su cabello.

—No me habías mencionado nada —dijo Ron, quien contrariamente a Harry se escuchó gratamente sorprendido.

—Aún no hemos detallado todo —contó Hermione—. Pero pensamos asociarnos.

—Quiero abrir canales de comercio con el mundo muggle y también con otras ciudades mágicas y necesitaré asesoría legal. Hermione será la mejor abogada de su clase, tengo que tenerla en mi empresa.

—Me parece una genial idea —dijo Ron contento por ambos.

Harry estaba mareado con la información, no le resultaba mala idea ni le molestaba pero se sentía mal por haber sido prácticamente excluido de todas esas nuevas decisiones. Vinieron los brindis y una larga charla sobre el futuro. De pronto todos aquellos miedos que él pensaba olvidados se acumularon en su cabeza, uno tras otro sin descanso. Era como si lo hubiesen sacado de la burbuja que lo protegía, como si de pronto hubiese caído de su escoba hasta estrellarse contra el piso. Aquella noche no pudo dormir con facilidad.

++++

Los días continuaron su curso, aunque para Harry eran pesados y cada vez más difíciles de llevar. Planificar sus vacaciones ya no le parecía interesante y a menudo tenía la dolorosa sensación de que ese viaje nunca se haría realidad, era como si estuviese constantemente esperando que algo pasase y arruinase todos sus planes. Repentinamente siempre estaba de mal humor, irritable y con todas sus emociones a flor de piel, siempre listas a explotar por cualquier pretexto. No recordaba haber peleado tanto con Draco en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos como le sucedía aquellas semanas. Le molestaba todo, desde los horarios del rubio hasta su maniática costumbre de llevar siempre la túnica bien planchada. Harry se sentía horrible consigo mismo y frustrado por no poder evitarlo. El vacío y la desolación se apoderaba cada día más de él.

Era pleno otoño y el frío comenzaba a ser más frecuente. Los entrenamientos de Harry con los niños muggles aún no comenzaban y sólo pasaba por el Callejón Diagon algunos días a la semana, continuaba con tiempo libre que no podía llenar con nada. Esa tarde se había quedado dormido mientras veía televisión; cuando despertó el programa que había estado viendo ya había terminado. Un poco desorientado se levantó del sofá y salió al pasillo donde escuchó voces viniendo de la sala. Reconoció la voz de Draco y Hermione, Harry pensó que trabajaban en su futura empresa pero la voz de Ron llegó a sus oídos, aparentemente discutían algo importante porque sus voces sonaban bajas y consternadas. Se detuvo en el pasillo de forma sigilosa para no ser notado, sintiéndose completamente ridículo al estar escondido detrás de las paredes de su propia casa, pero la curiosidad era más grande y entonces los escuchó hablando de él, de su reciente y extraño comportamiento, actuando tan preocupados, como si él tuviese enfermo o algo realmente grave le ocurriese. Harry sintió rabia. Hermione y Ron otra vez invadían su privacidad como en los días de escuela. Cuestionando sus decisiones, su trabajo, su poco interés por las cosas. Ahora alentaban a Draco para que averiguase qué pasaba, para que se hiciese cargo. Harry podría haberles lanzado un hechizo ahí mismo a los tres por el enojo que sentía.

Él quería a sus amigos, pero nunca entendería esa necesidad de entrometerse insistentemente en su vida y sus decisiones. Estaba bien, había llegado solo hasta ese punto y no pensaba contarles nada, era su batalla y esta vez lo haría a su manera. Caminó de regreso a la salita del televisor, enojado y frustrado y entonces sucedió: toda esa magia reprimida por la ira que sentía salió de su cuerpo sin que pudiese controlarlo; la energía eléctrica del departamento parpadeó y pudo escuchar varios vidrios caer. Aterrorizado se lanzó sobre el sofá para fingir que dormía, lo que menos quería era que lo llenasen de preguntas y acusaciones.

Draco entró prácticamente corriendo seguido por sus amigos. Harry pudo sentirlo inclinarse a su lado, sus dedos largos acariciaron su cabello, retirándolo de su frente con ternura; él intentó regular su respiración para no ser descubierto.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —preguntó Ron intrigado.

—No lo sé —contestó Draco—. Parecía magia descontrolada, pero… Harry sigue dormido, no creo que haya sido él.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, no parecía convencida de que Harry no tuviese nada que ver con lo ocurrido.

El moreno se movió un poco simulando que despertaba. —Hola —le dijo soñoliento a Draco—. No te sentí llegar.

—No fue hace mucho —respondió Draco jalándolo de la mano para que se incorporase—. Ordenamos pizza, no demoran en traerla.

Harry volteó y fingió sorpresa al ver a Ron y Hermione. Ron lo saludó y salieron hacia la sala. Hermione no le quitó la mirada de encima, algo estaba mal y ella podía sentirlo. Draco iba detrás de los chicos y ella lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

—Vigílalo —le susurró a Draco—. Tal vez no lo haya hecho conscientemente pero esa magia era de él y no es normal.

Draco la miró con seriedad, sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero por algún motivo quería convencerse de lo contrario. El hecho de que Hermione expresase sus propias preocupaciones en voz alta volvía todo mucho más serio y real para Draco.

++++

Los siguientes días Draco intentó poner especial atención en las actitudes de Harry y se sintió aliviado cuando no notó nada fuera de lugar, excepto por cierto desgano; sin embargo Draco pensó que era consecuencia de la poca actividad en la vida de Harry por esos días. Gracias a Merlín los entrenamientos comenzarían pronto y retomaría su trabajo.

Harry por otro lado comenzaba a sentirse hastiado de sonreír para Draco y actuar como si nada le pasase. Sentía que cada día perdía más control de las cosas en su vida y estaba aterrado. Por primera vez la idea de visitar a un medimago comenzó a sonar lógica en su mente, pero una voz interior le decía que no, que solamente terminaría revelando toda esa charada que se había montado los recientes meses y lo único que iba a conseguir sería la mirada de condescendencia de su novio y la lástima de sus amigos. La constante disyuntiva de su mente terminaba por hacerlo sentir derrotado y lo único que quería era tumbarse en su cama y no levantarse por varios días. Finalmente los entrenamientos en el CDMI comenzaron y Harry tuvo que volver a su rutina laboral. Para la mitad de la primera semana estaba adolorido. Después de tantas semanas desperdiciadas mirando televisión en el sofá, volver a subirse en su escoba por varias horas le había pasado factura.

Entró en el departamento y sintió olor a comida casera. Dejó su túnica deportiva a un lado y se tumbó en el sofá. Pudo ver a Draco saliendo de la cocina y le regaló una cansada sonrisa. El rubio llevaba puestos unos jeans y una vieja camiseta de Harry; no era lo que usaba normalmente, sólo se dejaba ser así en la completa intimidad de su casa, cuando disfrutaba de su complicidad con Harry.

—¿Día difícil? —preguntó acercándose.

—Peor que una tarde de detención con Snape —respondió Harry sentándose—. ¿Qué haces en casa?

—Me desocupé temprano y quise venir a esperarte. Casi no nos hemos visto estos días.

Harry asintió y lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos grises de Draco, dándose cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. Draco se sentó a su lado y comenzó a masajear sus hombros con dedicación.

—Hemos estado ocupados —susurró Harry sintiendo como sus músculos se aflojaban ante las caricias de su novio.

Draco lo besó en el cuello con calma, respirando el aroma de Harry. Él también había extrañado al moreno; a pesar de verlo todas las noches, echaba de menos las charlas y los momentos íntimos. Recientemente había estado más ocupado que nunca, las clases eran demandantes y estaba haciendo peripecias para organizar sus horarios y no desatender su empresa. También pasaba tiempo con Hermione organizando su futura sociedad. Quería dejar todo listo y en manos de su amiga para así no tener que preocuparse por eso durante todo el tiempo que pensaba estar de viaje con Harry.

—No hemos podido hablar del viaje —le dijo Draco— ¿Escogiste ya algún itinerario?

Harry resopló. La apatía lo había envuelto por completo y una parte de él agradecía la constante ausencia de Draco, así no tenía que hablar con él ni disimular. Extrañaba los besos, las caricias, la compañía. Sabía que amaba al rubio, pero demostrárselo le resultaba extenuante.

—La… la verdad, Draco… —titubeó Harry— no he organizado nada todavía, yo… lo olvidé.

—¿Cómo que lo olvidaste? —preguntó confundido Draco.

—Estuve revisando un par de cruceros pero, luego, he estado ocupado.

—¿Ocupado? —dijo Draco confundido—. Tus clases recién comenzaron el lunes, Harry.

—Lo sé, pero… tenía que organizar cosas, ya sabes —contestó Harry intentando evadir al rubio.

—No, no lo sé —dijo Draco claramente enojado—. Te has pasado el último mes con el culo pegado al sofá. Pensé que por lo menos ibas a planear nuestro viaje.

—Si tanto te urge puedes planearlo tú, ¿sabes? —contestó Harry ofendido—. Puedes pedirle a Hermione que lo haga, ya que últimamente no haces nada sin consultarle antes.

—¿Qué has…? Harry, ¿estás celoso de Hermione? —preguntó Draco intentando reprimir la risa.

—Claro que no, idiota.

Draco no aguantó más la risa y revolvió el cabello de Harry pensando que eso ayudaría a disminuir la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, pero Harry continuaba serio y tenso. Draco suspiró frustrado, manteniéndose en silencio por un buen rato.

—¿Está todo bien, Harry?

—Sí Draco. Sólo porque no he estado pensando las veinticuatro horas del día en el maldito viaje no quiere decir que pase algo malo.

—No te lo pregunto por eso —se defendió el rubio—. Es sólo que estás tan extraño últimamente, de mal humor. Demonios Harry, me preocupas.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy bien —sentenció Harry poniéndose de pie.

—Deja de mentirme, sé que algo te pasa —le dijo Draco acercándose para intentar abrazarlo pero Harry rechazó sus brazos empujándolo ligeramente.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. ¿Necesitas que te lo ponga por escrito? ¿Quizás con mi firma mágica?

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —gritó Draco frustrado—. Estoy tratando de que hablemos y tú actúas como un completo cretino.

—Déjame en paz, Draco.

—Bien —grito Draco tomando sus llaves y una casaca del perchero—. Al menos espero que si no vamos a hacer el estúpido viaje tengas la delicadeza de informármelo, así no tengo que seguir moviendo mi maldita agenda.

—Siento que unas vacaciones sean tanto dolor de cabeza para usted, señor ocupado.

Draco lo miró fijamente. Harry pudo ver decepción en su mirada, dolor y desconcierto. Se sintió terrible pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—No sé qué demonios te sucede —dijo Draco suavemente—. Pero siento que ya no te conozco, no sé quién eres ahora, Harry.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta y salió del departamento. Harry gruñó frustrado. No había querido pelear con el rubio, pero no podía controlar su mal humor, su magia que se desbordaba y todo ese remolino de emociones que convivían con él.

Cuando Draco volvió a casa se tumbó en el sofá de la sala. No tenía ganas de ver a Harry ni de continuar discutiendo. Al día siguiente se fue temprano al trabajo y volvió bastante tarde a casa. Pensó que aquella noche hablarían y arreglarían las cosas pero no fue así. Harry había comenzado a evitarlo, se veían poco y sólo le dirigía monosílabos si era necesario e indispensable. Draco estaba frustrado pero demasiado dolido por ser excluido de cualquiera que fuese el problema de Harry, así que decidió darle espacio y esperar a que su terco novio diese el primer paso. Al cabo de varios días el ambiente era insoportable. Harry se mostraba apático y abatido, sin dar el menor indicio de querer arreglar las cosas. Draco no podía recordar la última vez que habían tenido sexo o que si quiera se habían besado. Era sin duda la peor pelea que habían tenido y el no saber cómo arreglarlo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente Draco notó que Harry ya se había ido. Suspiró frustrado, Harry nunca salía antes que él pero durante los días de su pelea había tomado la costumbre de desaparecer casi al amanecer. Se movió pesadamente en la cama y notó en el lado de Harry un sobre, lo abrió y vio dentro un par de boletos de avión y una nota.

_Lo siento, sé que he sido un completo idiota._

_Me gustaría pasar el año nuevo en París, ya hice las reservaciones y tenemos los pasajes. ¿Está bien para comenzar?_

_Te extraño._

_Harry._

Draco sonrió encantado. Sabía que Harry necesitaba tiempo a solas para ordenar lo que fuese que le estuviese ocurriendo y un alivio enorme se apoderó de él al sentir que las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad.

++++

Noviembre llegó demasiado rápido y Draco estaba en medio de la organización de una recepción que iba a brindar para comenzar a hacer contactos interesados en su futuro negocio con Hermione. Harry no había estado entusiasmado con la dichosa cena pero Hermione con su acostumbrada suspicacia le había sugerido que sea partícipe de ese momento en la vida profesional de Draco, era n paso importante para él y Harry tuvo que aceptar que su amiga tenía razón, así que intentó ayudar en lo posible y hacerse a la idea de soportar la recepción con su mejor sonrisa. Después de su terrible pelea con Draco, Harry había vuelto a los antidepresivos; recordaba que habían logrado estabilizar su ánimo antes y estaba convencido de que lo harían de nuevo.

Días antes de la cena, Draco y Hermione discutían detalles y designaban lugares en las mesas para sus importantes invitados. A Harry le parecía tan irónico que Draco, habiendo dicho que no quería nada de el Ministerio, hubiese terminado invitando a todo mago con cargo importante dentro de la organización mágica. _Protocolo_ , lo había llamado su novio. _Basura_ , pensaba él.

Los dejó solos en la sala, cansado de escuchar interminables discusiones sobre estrategias, administración, invitaciones atrasadas, lechuzas perdidas y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Se refugió en la cocina y desde ahí sintió el crepitar de la chimenea anunciando la llegada de Ron; segundos después lo vio entrando en la cocina.

—Hey compañero, ¿cómo va todo?

—Igual que siempre —contestó Harry cansado—. Llevan más de una hora discutiendo la mejor ubicación para los miembros del Wizengamont que van a asistir.

—Son abrumadores —sentenció Ron y Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Le siguió una charla ligera sobre la tienda de bromas, las clases, los amigos de Hogwarts. Harry se conocía esas conversaciones de memoria y le costaba mantener el interés, porque realmente hacía mucho que había dejado de importarle con quién salía ahora Dean Thomas o si Parvati Pattil había renunciado a su trabajo en El Profeta. Ron terminó su parloteo y se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Tenía el rostro serio y escuchaba la voz entusiasmada de Hermione viniendo de la sala.

—Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Hermione —dijo de pronto.

Harry lo miró incrédulo y aterrado. Sabía que ese momento llegaría pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto. La noticia debería alegrarle y contrariamente sólo había logrado paralizarlo.

—¿Cómo… ahora? —preguntó Harry.

—Ahora no, idiota —contestó Ron riéndose—. Después de su graduación, tal vez en año nuevo. Sí, en año nuevo sería algo romántico, ¿no crees?

—Supongo…

—Quiero comprarle un bonito anillo —continuó Ron—. Sé que los magos no tenemos esas costumbres, pero a ella le gustará y sus padres estarán encantados.

—Claro, claro que sí —forzó una respuesta Harry—. Te felicito.

—Me felicitarás cuando ella haya dicho que sí —dijo Ron nervioso—. De todas formas esperaremos a que ustedes vuelvan de sus vacaciones. No te vas a librar de ser el padrino.

Harry sonrió, se sentía agradecido por sus amigos y contento por ellos. Hizo un esfuerzo por sentir esa felicidad como suya, abrazar a Ron y sentirse orgulloso de ellos pero no lo logró. Frustrado dejó que sus constantes temores no lo acechasen a cada momento.

++++

El día de la recepción llegó. Harry no había visto tanta actividad en la mansión Malfoy jamás. El lugar lucía glamoroso y elegante, con una decoración impecablemente, tan lejana a aquella lúgubre casa que él recordaba de los días de guerra.

Draco estaba radiante en su túnica azul con elegantes bordados plata oscuro, los pantalones negros y las botas de dragón que Harry le había regalado por su aniversario estilizaban sus ya de por si delgadas piernas. Harry nunca había visto un ser más hermoso y perfecto que su novio y eso le arrancó una sonrisa, pensó que si podía tener esa visión de su novio toda la noche la cena no sería un desperdicio después de todo. Amaba cuando Draco se comportaba con el aristócrata que era, tan refinado y elegante. Él tenía puesta una túnica negra que Draco había insistido en comprarle, con la ridícula excusa de que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. La verdad era que Harry se veía estupendo pero no podía dejar de estar incómodo, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sus ropas muggles o túnicas deportivas que ese tipo de formalidades lo agobiaban.

Un par de horas más tarde Harry estaba parado cerca de la chimenea con una copa de licor en la mano, observando todo a su alrededor. La cena había sido servida a la hora programada y sin duda fue una excelente combinación de platillos exquisitos. Ahora los invitados de Draco conversaban y se reunían por diferentes lugares del enorme salón. Harry había sido asediado por muchos de los magos del Ministerio, recibió propuestas para unirse a cuanto departamento mágico se le hubiese podido ocurrir y el Jefe de Aurores había hecho notables esfuerzos para intentar convencerlo de finalmente unirse a la academia y formar parte del cuerpo de aurores. Harry declinó todas y cada una de las propuestas de la forma más amable que pudo. Hastiado de la atención que había recaído sobre él, se escabulló de la recepción hasta ubicarse en el lugar donde estaba ahora, distraído en ver a Draco que conversaba complacido con el Jede de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio. Draco sonreía y dominaba la situación como un perfecto anfitrión, llevaba del brazo a Hermione presentándola con los posibles contactos y ella lucía tan encantadora como siempre. Después de un rato de aquella ridícula rutina Harry sintió el pecho quemándole, irritado porque su lugar al lado de Draco había sido usurpado nada menos que por su mejor amiga. Buscó a Ron en el salón y lo vio acercándose a la larga mesa con bocadillos que había en un rincón. Ron tomó unos dulces y una copa. Harry se preguntó si su amigo estaría tan irritado como él, pero la respuesta vino sola cuando el pelirrojo volteo a ver a Hermione y mostró una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Harry se sintió asqueado de él mismo porque él no podía sentirse así. Ron se le acercó al rato con su acostumbrada sonrisa y un par de copas. Le ofreció una a Harry y luego hizo un brindis con él.

—Buen par nos hemos conseguido, no crees —le dijo Ron bebiendo de su copa.

—Es increíble —contestó Harry no muy convencido de qué otra cosa decir.

—Cuando Hermione se hizo amiga de Malfoy yo no estuve de acuerdo —dijo Ron—, sé que tú tampoco, pero míralos ahora, creo que ella siempre ha tenido mejor instinto que nosotros dos.

—Siempre fue más terca —añadió Harry con una sonrisa honesta ésta vez.

—Estoy orgulloso de ella —comentó Ron mirando a su novia mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de brillo—. Mírala, tan hermosa e inteligente. Les va a ir genial en su empresa, debes estar orgulloso de Malfoy.

—Yo… sí, claro que lo estoy.

—No se lo digas —le dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. Pero me cae bien, aunque casi siempre es un completo dolor en el culo, es un buen tipo y… ¡por Merlín! no creo lo que voy a decir, pero estoy seguro que él pondría el mundo a tus pies, compañero. Nunca he visto a un tipo más enamorado que él.

Harry sintió como si las palabras de Ron hubiesen sido un golpe directo al estómago que terminó dejándolo sin aire. Siempre había estado orgulloso de Draco, él había sido su motivación en tantos sentidos, por él había comenzado a buscar un giro para su vida y aunque pareciese lo contrario, Harry adoraba su trabajo, estar con sus niños y volar en su escoba todo lo que quisiese, se sentía afortunado por eso y al mismo tiempo tan enojado con él mismo, frustrado por no disfrutarlo, porque ya ni Draco, su trabajo, nada en su vida era suficiente para impulsarlo a continuar. Tenía la sensación de terminaría perdiendo a Draco de una forma u otra. Lo vio caminando con Hermione hacía otro grupo de personas y entonces Harry pensó que lo que Draco necesitaba era precisamente alguien como Hermione, encantadora, inteligente, astuta, todo lo contrario al alma en pena que él era desde que tenía recuerdos.

La recepción había seguido su curso. Draco, luego de entablar conversación con todos los grupos de personas buscó a Harry para llevarlo con él y compartir algo de tiempo; bebieron un par de copas antes de que Harry volviese a sentirse incómodo al notar que la atención se centraba nuevamente en él. También lo incomodó la excesiva amabilidad de Draco con ciertos invitados, los que le coqueteaban descaradamente, como si la presencia de Harry a su lado fuese inexistente. Harry se preguntó si ese constante flirteo de parte de los colegas de Draco era algo común y sintió la llama de los celos quemándole la sangre; se disculpó un momento y salió de la sala. Necesitaba aire, silencio y callar las voces en su cabeza, estaba mareado a pesar de no haber bebido tanto. Una voz interior —que a pesar de los años continuaba sonando como la vos de Hermione— le dijo que se debía a la dosis de pastillas que había tomado justo antes de salir del departamento, pero Harry decidió ignorarla, como siempre. Se encerró en el estudio donde pudo por fin escapar del ruido de la recepción, se sentó en el sillón riéndose de la ironía de estar refugiado en el elegante estudio de su adorado suegro. Vio el bar a un lado del librero y se lanzó sobre la botella casi llena de brandy.

Poco más tarde la botella estaba vacía y Harry completamente ebrio, con la risa floja y los miedos lejanos. Impulsado por el alcohol quiso volver a la recepción, caminó torpemente y se detuvo en el umbral del salón a observar a Draco. Muchos de los invitados ya se habían retirado pero continuaba habiendo suficiente gente. Draco conversaba con una expresión relajada con otro joven a quién Harry recordaba levemente porque su novio se lo había presentado poco antes. Hermione se acercó a Draco y le susurró algo, éste sonrió y le hizo un gesto de disculpas al joven con quién hablaba, el chico se despidió poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Draco por demasiado tiempo para el gusto de Harry. Draco y Hermione caminaron hacia un rincón del salón donde ella comenzó a contarle algo, la expresión de Draco era de sorpresa y alegría y Harry sintió que no podía manejar todo eso, era como ver al viejo Draco que se apoderaba de las miradas en las discotecas del Soho, decidiendo quién sería su víctima, siendo el objeto de todas las miradas de deseo. Quiso desaparecer del lugar pero aún con la borrachera y la poca coordinación recordó que las protecciones de la mansión no se lo permitirían. Suspiró frustrado y sintió el hormigueo en sus dedos comenzando, se asustó e intentó detenerlo pero no pudo. La mesa más cercana a él fue la víctima del escape de su magia, todas sus copas estallaron bruscamente llamando la atención de los más cercanos. Harry trastabilló nervioso y regresó torpemente al estudio, sintiéndose ridículo y avergonzado.

La puerta del estudio se abrió abruptamente y Harry vio entrar a Draco seguido de Hermione. Dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y rodó los ojos, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un interrogatorio sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Draco acercándose.

—Sip —contestó Harry.

—Harry, estás ebrio —dijo Draco al sentir el olor a licor que emanaba el moreno. Observó a su alrededor y divisó la botella vacía—. Merlín, ¿te tomaste todo el brandy de mi padre?

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —contestó Harry irritado—. Lucius sabe que me gusta tomar sus cosas sin permiso… me follo a su hijo… no creo que le importe su jodido licor.

—Harry, cálmate, no tienes que… —dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

—¿Qué? No te metas en esto Hermione —increpó Harry—. Vete… no sé… no sé qué haces aquí… es que no puedes dejar a mi novio solo un momento —soltó con malicia—, te recuerdo que el tuyo está… mira justo ahí.

Ron entró en ese momento y los miró a todos sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué pasa? Se escuchan los gritos hasta afuera —dijo el pelirrojo.

—El idiota de tu amigo… —contestó Draco moviendo su varita para poner un hechizo silenciador a la puerta— se emborrachó y está actuando como un reverendo gilipollas.

—Uh perdón señor Malfoy, no quise malograr su elegante fiesta.

—Harry, por favor… —dijo Draco acercándose a Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus ganas de ahorcarlo.

—¡Déjame! —chilló Harry—. Ve a atender a tus invitados, por mi puedes meterle mano a todos si quieres.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó Draco suavemente—. Qué te parece si subimos a mi cuarto, necesitas dormir un poco.

—Sólo si te quedas conmigo —respondió Harry con un susurro.

—Te prometo que subiré en cuanto todos los invitados se vayan, no tardaré.

—¡No! —gritó Harry—. Yo tengo razón… lo que quieres es quedarte allá afuera para seguir siendo el centro de las miradas… —se quejó—. Te encanta saber que te desean, no…

—Ya te dije que no sé de qué demonios hablas —dijo irritado Draco.

—Te he visto —chilló Harry—, coqueteando con todos… mientras yo solo soy una puta sombra en un rincón.

—Harry —intervino Hermione con tono conciliador—. Cariño, realmente necesitas descansar, mañana podrás conversar con Draco de lo que te está molestando… deja que Ron te acompañe y te recuestas y…

—¿Viste, Ron? —interrumpió Harry cada vez con más furia—. Ellos nos mandan a dormir para así seguir jugando a la pareja feliz…

—Harry, no…

—¿Te gusta mi novio, Hermione? —preguntó, su voz agria como un veneno dispuesto a matar—. Fue por eso que te hiciste su amiga, para meterte en su cama… seguramente te decepcionaste cuando termino en la mía.

La bofetada retumbo en el estudio y los paralizó a todos, Harry se llevó una mano a la cara y sintió como si su conciencia se despertara, Hermione lo miró dolida unos segundos antes de salir del estudio. Ron le dirigió una mirada enojada, tenía el rostro encendido.

—Podría golpearte ahora mismo —le dijo Ron acercándose—. Pero estás tan ebrio que no merece la pena.

—Weasley… —dijo Draco que se había quedado paralizado ante lo sucedido—. Lo siento… él…

—Lo sé —contestó Ron—. Vamos, te ayudó a llevarlo arriba.

—No me toques —dijo Harry rechazando el agarre de Ron—. Por qué mejor no te vas a consolar a tu novia y tú —dirigiéndose a Draco— sólo déjame en paz.

Harry empujó a Draco con toda la fuerza que pudo haciendo que el rubio pierda el equilibrio, intentó salir del lugar pero Ron fue más rápido y lo detuvo sujetándolo de la manga de la túnica. Harry forcejeó con Ron intentando liberarse, su magia se disparaba en todas las direcciones del lugar, rompiendo adornos y haciendo vibrar las ventanas. Draco se acercó con intención de desmayar a Harry de ser necesario pero se detuvo al esquivar uno de los jarrones de su padre que en ese momento caía de su lugar en una de las repisas. Harry seguía forcejeando con su amigo hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente, su cabeza recibió un golpe seco al chocar contra la pared, abrió los ojos intentando enfocar la mirada pero todo era difuso a su alrededor y luego todo se llenó de oscuridad.

Draco se acercó corriendo y lo sostuvo para evitar otro golpe. Sintió un caliente y espeso líquido que salía de la cabeza de Harry. Bajó la mirada y noto sus manos llenas de sangre.

—Mierda, Harry…

—Hay que llamar a un medimago —dijo Ron.

—Sí, mandaré a un elfo para que vaya por él —dijo Draco intentando controlar sus nervios—. ¿Podrías ir con Hermione? Dile que se invente alguna excusa para que todos se vayan, ella sabrá manejarlo.

Ron asintió dejando solo a Draco que sostenía en su regazo el cuerpo desmayado de Harry. Draco llamó a uno de los elfos dándole indicaciones. El medimago de confianza de los Malfoy arribó por la chimenea a los pocos minutos.

Harry despertó al día siguiente, solo en la habitación de su departamento con un intenso dolor de cabeza y sin recordar muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero con la clara sensación de que había arruinado todo lo que aún tenía sentido en su vida.

 

  


[<< Capítulo 8](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/182453.html)

| [Capítulo 10 >>](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/182977.html)


	10. No Reacon to Cry (10/10)

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Capítulo 10**   


Harry abrió los ojos pesadamente, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía intensamente. Reconoció que estaba en su habitación. La tenue luz que se filtraba por la cortina entreabierta le indicó que era de tarde. No recordaba cómo había vuelto al departamento, ni en qué momento se había acostado. Lo último que su mente registraba con claridad era a Draco conversando con sus invitados y él muriéndose de celos.

Intentó ponerse de pie y de inmediato se arrepintió; un mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para alejar la sensación de vértigo.

—Despertaste —dijo Draco entrando a la habitación.

—Sí… ¿qué hora es?

—Pasan de las cuatro de la tarde —respondió el rubio— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Un poco…

—Toma —le dijo Draco ofreciéndole un vaso en el que había vertido una poción—. El medimago dijo que te diera esto cuando despertases. Te ayudará con el dolor.

—¿Medimago? —preguntó intrigado Harry llevando su mano hacia su cabeza.

—¿No recuerdas lo qué paso?

—Yo… no —confesó Harry—. Creo que tome demasiado… recuerdo que discutimos y creo que Hermione se enojó por algo.

—Fue un desastre Harry —mencionó Draco sentándose en la cama frente a él—. Dijiste cosas horribles y Hermione te abofeteo. Ron te hubiese partido la cara si no fuese porque sabía que estabas demasiado ebrio. Luego forcejeaste con él y te caíste golpeándote en la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry frotándose los ojos.

—¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?

—Nada, sólo tome demasiado —contestó tratando de sonar sincero—. Esas reuniones me resultan aburridas, pero de verdad lamento haberme comportado como un idiota. Seguramente arruiné tu recepción.

—No me interesa la recepción —le increpó Draco—. Me preocupas tú.

—Yo estoy bien Draco.

—No mientas, Harry. El medimago curó tu cabeza y dijo que no sabía por qué tu magia está tan descompensada. No es normal, mucho menos en un mago joven y fuerte como tú —dijo Draco frustrado—. Necesitas hacerte exámenes, saber qué te está pasando.

—No voy a ir a ver a un medimago —sentenció Harry—. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Bien, pero entonces cuéntame qué te sucede.

—Nada —insistió Harry—. Draco, deja de ser tan inquisitivo.

—Bien —contestó Draco dándose por vencido—. ¿Sabes? de verdad esperaba que te sincerases conmigo, pero ya veo que no va a suceder…

—Draco, yo…

—No, déjame terminar —pidió Draco—. No es fácil. ¡Maldición! Sabes que te amo y de verdad quería que esto funcionase, pero no puedo y…

—¿De qué hablas? —interrumpió Harry aterrado.

—No voy a quedarme aquí a ver como te destruyes —dijo el rubio—. He intentado ayudarte, trato de comunicarme contigo, pero tú has puesto esta barrera enorme que te aísla del mundo y yo no puedo seguirte mirando desde el otro lado.

—No, no quiero escucharte… —dijo Harry enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Necesitas arreglar lo que sea que te esté perturbando, de verdad espero que lo hagas, porque ahora mismo parece que estás adicto al dolor.

—No es lo que crees.

—Entonces dime qué pasa… necesito que seas honesto conmigo —gritó Draco ofuscado—. Dame un solo motivo para quedarme Harry y lo haré.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio mientras Draco caminaba por la habitación, dándole tiempo para pensar, para que tomase una decisión. Era claro que Harry estaba en medio de una lucha interna. Una parte de él estaba aterrada ante la idea de perder a Draco y le gritaba que dijese la verdad, que le contase cómo se sentía, de las medicinas muggles que había tomado, del psicólogo y su trastorno distímico, sus miedos y todo lo que lo acechaba. Pero cuándo estuvo a punto de soltarlo se congeló. No podía. No quería ser tan vulnerable, abrir su alma de esa manera terminaría por ahuyentar a Draco tarde o temprano. Entonces, Harry decidió. Si iba a perderlo, mejor que fuese en ese momento. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—No tengo nada que decirte Draco. Lamento todo esto, yo… lo lamento.

Draco lo miró sintiendo que el alma se le quebraba de a pocos. Quería quedarse, quería pasar por alto todo lo que había sucedido con Harry en los últimos meses pero no podía. Seguir al lado de Harry y verlo hundirse más cada día, quién sabía por qué razón, era algo que él ya no podía manejar. Estaba convencido de que quizás dándole tiempo a solas Harry terminaría por retomar el control de su vida y sabía que mientras el moreno continuase apoyándose en él para mantener su actuación nunca encontraría una solución. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se acercó a la mesita de noche.

—Tu varita está en el cajón y el medimago quiere que tomes esa poción cada cuatro horas —explicó—. Voy a estar en la mansión, sé que no puedes aparecerte ahí pero si me necesitas mándame una lechuza.

—Voy a estar bien —contestó Harry sin mirarlo a la cara—. Ya tomaste una decisión y yo no voy a detenerte.

Draco sintió la opresión en su pecho creciendo con cada respiración. _Detenme, pídeme que me quede_ era todo lo que podía pensar, pero eso no sucedió. Afirmó con la cabeza y tomó su abrigo que descansaba en la silla. No podía hablar, sentía que si lo intentaba las palabras se le iban a atorar en la garganta. Se limitó a observar a Harry un momento y luego salió de la habitación y del que había sido su hogar por los últimos dos años.

Harry se quedó mirando el vacío por largo rato hasta que la ausencia de Draco se volvió tangible y real. No podía entender lo sucedido. El día anterior había dejado el departamento de mano de Draco para ir a la recepción y ahora Draco se había ido y Harry estaba seguro de que era definitivo. Bajó las escaleras despacio, su mirada perdida recorrió el lugar y notó la ausencia de los pergaminos de Draco y sus libros en el escritorio, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta que mientras él dormía Draco había estado preparando todo para irse. Entró a la salita del televisor y se tumbó en el sofá, cubriéndose con la manta que siempre tenían sobre el respaldar. El silencio era desolador y aplastante. Se acurrucó y su mirada se perdió en los pequeños dragones que revoloteaban por las paredes. Frustrado intentó enfocarse en cualquier cosa que no le recordase a Draco, pero era imposible, incluso los recuerdos de sus padres ahora estaban relacionados al rubio; el pequeño león de felpa con su túnica de Gryffindor lo observaba desde un rincón del librero, donde Harry lo había guardado y la realidad llegó como un golpe seco. Dejó a las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, silenciosas y solitarias.

++++

Los primeros días sin Draco en casa habían sido una pesadilla para Harry. Poco a poco su mente se había ido despejando y algunos recuerdos de lo sucedido en el estudio de la mansión se habían aclarado. Estaba avergonzado con Hermione y Ron y a la vez se sentía incapaz de buscarlos para hablar con ellos. Se refugió en su rutina y duplicó su dosis de antidepresivos. Harry pensaba que podía tomar la ausencia de Draco cómo una oportunidad para arreglar su vida a su ritmo y a su manera. Todo ese auto convencimiento no le duró mucho. La verdad era que vivir sin Draco se había convertido en un tormento, mucho más aterrador que cualquier otro de sus miedos.

Varios días después, Ron le envió una lechuza y se encontraron una tarde en Las Tres Escobas. Habían conversado por largo rato. Harry se había sentido aliviado al saber que Ron no estaba enojado con él a pesar de que Hermione continuaba sin querer verlo por el momento; al menos la presencia de su mejor amigo le daba esperanzas de que pronto las cosas se arreglarían también con ella.

No había vuelto a ver a Draco para nada. El rubio simplemente se había borrado del mapa. Nunca se cruzaban en el Callejón Diagon y ni siquiera había regresado al departamento para recoger las cosas que aún tenía en casa. Sabía por Ron que continuaba trabajando en su proyecto con Hermione, pero su amigo no había ahondado en el tema, ni él había preguntado. Era como si de pronto su relación con Draco hubiese sido víctima de un poderoso _obliviate_ colectivo y ya nadie la mencionaba.

Los días se volvieron semanas y finalmente diciembre llegó, cubriendo Londres de nieve y llenando de frío la ciudad. Harry parecía un muerto en vida. Dormir sólo era posible si tomaba las pastillas y levantarse era también una acción motivada por otra dosis de medicinas.

Una mañana su chimenea crepitó indicando que alguien quería entrar y Harry pensando que se trataría de Ron abrió el acceso para dejarlo pasar. Cuando salió de la cocina su corazón se congeló al encontrarse frente a Hermione que lo miraba un poco distante. Harry le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y dejó a un lado la taza de café que llevaba en las manos. Cortó la distancia entre ellos y dejándose llevar por la necesidad se acercó a su amiga atrapándola en un abrazo necesitado y sincero.

—Lo siento… fui un idiota, de verdad lo siento —dijo Harry atropelladamente.

—Lo sé, yo siento no haber venido antes —contestó ella aferrándose al abrazo.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó Harry.

—Yo también —dijo Hermione rompiendo el abrazo—. Vamos, quita esa cara de pena, ya está todo olvidado.

Harry sonrió aliviado, arreglar las cosas con Hermione ayudaba mucho a su alicaído estado anímico. Entraron a la cocina donde Harry le preparó té a su amiga mientras charlaban un poco. Conforme los minutos pasaban la inicial incomodidad entre ellos se comenzó a esfumar y la relación con su mejor amiga volvió a la normalidad.

—Yo vine a traerte esto —le dijo Hermione sacando un sobre de su bolso.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry abriendo el sobre con autentica curiosidad para luego leer su contenido—. Es una invitación a tu graduación.

—Así es, no puedes faltar —dijo Hermione—. Prométeme que irás.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró Harry—. No me lo perdería por nada.

—Me alegro. Ahora tengo que irme, estoy terminando exámenes, ya sabes.

—Bien —dijo Harry parándose para abrazarla—. Te veré en la ceremonia.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a la chimenea. Dudó un momento antes de tomar los polvos flú y regresó sobre sus pasos con su típico aire de seguridad.

—La ceremonia de Negocios Mágicos Internacionales es el jueves. Tal vez te interese ir.

Sin darle tiempo a Harry para preguntar nada más u objetar Hermione entró a la chimenea y desapareció camino a la Academia.

++++

Al día siguiente Harry se encontraba en El Caldero Chorreante almorzando con Ron tal como se les había hecho costumbre desde que Harry y Draco habían terminado. El moreno estaba distraído e inapetente, jugueteando con las verduras de su plato.

—Hermione me contó que fue ayer a verte.

—Sí —contestó Harry—. Me alegra haber arreglado las cosas con ella finalmente.

—A mi también me alegra —dijo Ron—. Es más divertido cuando estamos los cua… todos juntos.

—¿Sigues pensando en pedirle que se case contigo? —preguntó Harry obviando el desliz de Ron con referencia a Draco.

—Claro —contestó Ron contento—. Pero sigo sin decidir cómo se lo voy a preguntar. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Ella va a estar feliz así se lo pidas de la forma más simple —aseguró Harry tratando de darle confianza a su amigo.

—Eso espero, compañero —contestó—. Entonces, ¿vamos a la graduación de Hermione juntos?

—Suena bien. Ya le dije a Graham que no iré a trabajar el viernes. No voy a perderme la ceremonia de Hermione por nada.

—Mañana Hermione irá a la graduación de Malfoy —dijo Ron como quién comenta el clima—. Podrías acompañarla.

—La sutileza no es una de tus virtudes Ron —contestó Harry.

—Si, ya lo sé —aceptó el pelirrojo—. Bueno, ¿la vas a acompañar o no?

—Yo no creo que pueda… Draco no quiere verme, no puedo sólo presentarme ahí y arruinarle la tarde.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? —preguntó Ron.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—Vamos, Harry. Todo iba bien y de pronto Malfoy se va y tú no haces nada por arreglar las cosas. Yo no lo entiendo.

—No hay nada que entender. Las cosas no funcionaron, Draco se fue y fin de la historia.

—Ya, claro —dijo Ron con burla—. Y los hipogrifos son dulces criaturas. No me jodas, Harry, ni tú te crees ese cuento.

Harry soltó un gruñido de frustración y arrimó el plato prácticamente lleno. Su poco apetito acababa de abandonarlo. Ron, por el contrario continuó devorando su pastel de papas antes de retomar su nada sutil argumento.

—¿Discutieron por las pastillas muggles?

—No. Él no sabe nada de eso.

—Cuéntame entonces —insistió—. Sé que Hermione sabe algo pero ella no me dice nada de la versión de Malfoy y yo no entiendo qué les paso.

—Ron, yo… mira… —dijo Harry titubeando y sintiéndose acorralado— Hay cosas que nunca le he dicho a Draco y ahora que ya no estamos juntos tampoco tiene sentido que lo haga.

—Está bien, entiendo que tienen problemas y eso, pero podrían hablarlo. Harry, yo quiero que seas feliz y lo eras cuando estaban juntos.

—No es tan fácil, Ron.

—Eres un terco sin remedio —sentenció el pelirrojo—. Mañana deberías ir a su graduación y hacer un último intento. ¿Qué podrías perder?

Harry lo miró pensativo, las palabras de Ron haciendo eco en su cabeza. Claro que podía perder mil cosas, la poca dignidad que le quedaba para comenzar, su inexistente autocontrol. Temía que si se enfrentaba a Draco terminaría llorando como un adolescente enamorado. No podía ir pero al mismo tiempo no podía pensar en otra cosa.

++++

La ceremonia de graduación fue larga y completamente protocolar. Justo el tipo de reuniones que Harry no soportaba normalmente, pero que para su propia sorpresa había sobrellevado pacientemente mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios alterados, el palpitar de su pecho y el sudor en sus manos. Estaba prácticamente escondido al final del salón, alejado de la atención de cualquiera que pudiese reconocerlo. Ver a su ex novio después de tantas semanas sin saber de él no había sido fácil, sin embargo cuando le tocó el turno a Draco de recibir su diploma Harry sintió que se llenaba de orgullo. El rubio había caminado con la cabeza en alto y luciendo majestuoso en su túnica de gala. Harry tuvo que agradecer interiormente a sus amigos por haberlo incitado a asistir.

Al término de la ceremonia los invitados comenzaron a salir del salón. Harry se escabulló antes de ser atrapado en medio de magos y brujas que iban en todas direcciones, saludándose y felicitándose mutuamente. Salió hacia los jardines intentando encontrar el camino más rápido hacia las chimeneas. No quería que Draco lo viese. No podía enfrentarse a él.

Concentrado en su plan de huída, Harry no se dio cuenta que Draco caminaba directamente hacía él. Lo había visto desde el estrado cuando subió por su diploma y había tenido que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para apartar los nervios en ese momento. Cuando Harry volteó se encontró cara a cara con su ex novio. Ambos se miraron por un momento, la atmósfera era incómoda y tensa pero ya no había marcha atrás.

—Hola —saludó Draco intentando controlar su voz—. No me imaginé que vendrías.

—Hermione me avisó y yo… no podía perdérmelo —contestó Harry honestamente.

—Gracias.

—No fue nada.

—¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?

—Igual que siempre —respondió Harry—. Ya sabes… agotado.

—Sí, me lo imagino —dijo Draco—. ¿Te sientes mejor de… tu cabeza?

—Oh eso —dijo Harry nervioso, tocándose donde había sido el golpe por puro instinto—. Sí, curó bien y me tome la poción que me diste… puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo si quieres.

Draco notó las ojeras en el rostro de Harry y el cansancio en sus ojos y tuvo la certeza de que continuaba sin afrontar lo que fuese que le estuviese sucediendo y los motivos por los cuáles se alejó de él comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, como sirenas muggles indicándole que debía de salir de ahí, que aquel sutil coqueteo no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—No es necesario —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa amable—. Tengo que irme, hay cosas que tengo que terminar de arreglar para mi viaje.

—¿Qué viaje?

—Me voy a Praga la próxima semana —dijo Draco.

—Ya veo… —contestó Harry nervioso—. Bueno, disfruta tus vacaciones.

—No son vacaciones, Harry —añadió Draco—. Yo, lo pensé mucho y decidí ayudar a mi padre con los negocios. Me mudaré con ellos a Praga.

—Pero, tú… tu padre… —balbuceó Harry tratando de armar una frase coherente—. Pensé que pondrías una empresa con Hermione.

—Sí eso sigue en pie, pero ella la va a administrar —explicó Draco—. Quizás debí comentártelo, enviarte una lechuza o algo, lo siento.

—No, no sé qué decirte.

—No hay nada que decir Harry —dijo Draco con tristeza—. La verdad es que ya nada me retiene en Londres y creo que ambos tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas. Gracias por venir hoy, fue un lindo detalle.

Draco se alejó y Harry se quedó parado en su lugar completamente petrificado, como si le hubiesen pegado los zapatos al cemento. Había tenido muchos días malos, en los que extrañaba a Draco hasta la locura, pero la esperanza de que finalmente arreglaran las cosas lo reconfortaba. Por primera vez, desde que Draco había dejado el departamento y su vida sintió que la realidad lo golpeaba, fuerte y brusco, directo en el estómago. Lo había perdido y ya no había marcha atrás.

++++

Harry no acudió a la graduación de Hermione al día siguiente. Luego de que Hermione supiese por Draco de la conversación que él y Harry habían sostenido ella había intentado verlo, pero había sido inútil, Harry simplemente parecía haber desaparecido. Hermione estaba angustiada, sabía que Harry no había tomado bien la noticia sobre los planes de Draco. Ron por su parte había sugerido que lo mejor era darle tiempo a solas, convencido de que luego de un par de días de deprimirse en el sofá, Harry se levantaría como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo para el martes Harry seguía sin aparecer. No había asistido a su trabajo en Regents Park y mucho menos por el CDMI; entonces Hermione y Ron comenzaron a temer que algo hubiese podido salir mal con su amigo.

A media semana, Hermione irrumpió en la oficina de Draco seguida por Ron sin dejar que la secretaria los anunciase.

—Necesito que nos hagas entrar al departamento —gritó Hermione ni bien puso un pie en la oficina.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Draco levantando la mirada— ¿Y por qué entran a mi oficina de esa forma?

—Tu maldito departamento tiene todas las protecciones bloqueadas, no podemos aparecernos ahí ni entrar por la chimenea —explicó el pelirrojo.

—Les recuerdo que ya no es mi departamento —dijo Draco calmado—. Siempre pueden tocar el timbre, ¿saben?

—No estamos bromeando Draco —chilló la joven—. No sabemos nada de Harry desde el jueves, no contesta el celular, la chimenea está cerrada, no ha ido a trabajar, parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra.

—Quizás viajo o no sé, quizás…

—Déjate de gilipolleces —gritó Ron—. Harry misteriosamente desapareció desde que habló contigo en la graduación y… maldición sólo necesitamos entrar… intenté derribar la puerta con magia pero…

—Ese departamento tiene más protecciones de las que te imaginas —explicó Draco comenzando a sentirse nervioso—. Ningún hechizo va a funcionar con la puerta.

—Lo supuse —dijo Hermione frustrada—. Eres el único, además de Harry, que tiene acceso sin restricciones. Así que mueve el culo y vamos a buscarlo.

Draco titubeó un momento, nada le aseguraba que Harry no hubiese cambiado las protecciones y él tampoco pudiese entrar al lugar como solía hacerlo. Hermione lo vio y debió leer las dudas en su rostro porque lo tomó del brazo zarandeándolo para que se apresurase.

—Si estás pensando que Harry te anuló el acceso es que no lo conoces nada —le dijo irritada ante lo que Draco pareció reaccionar.

—Me apareceré dentro y abriré el acceso por la chimenea —dijo Draco—. Denme unos minutos y luego intentan entrar—. La joven asintió y vio a Draco desaparecer.

Draco se apareció en medio de la sala. El lugar estaba silencioso y de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento. Activó la chimenea y antes de lo pensado Hermione y Ron salieron de ella. El departamento se veía igual que la última vez que Draco había estado ahí, ordenado pero al mismo tiempo parecía abandonado, como si nadie hubiese estado viviendo ahí; el polvo se había comenzado a acumular sobre los muebles.

Hermione entró a la cocina y Ron se dirigió a la sala del televisor, Harry definitivamente no estaba en casa. Draco se quedó en medio de la sala, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y adivinar dónde se podría haber metido Harry, con quién podría haberse refugiado y entonces pensó en la mansión Potter. Fue hacia la cocina para decírselo a Hermione cuando lo sintió, sutil y densa al mismo tiempo, la magia de Harry estaba rodeando todo el lugar, como una brisa suave que iba y venía.

—Hermione —llamó Draco y su voz sonó alterada por más que había intentado controlarla. La joven salió de la cocina y lo miró preocupada—. Está en la casa, puedo sentir su magia.

Ron volvió de la sala del televisor donde el panorama era similar. Los tres se miraron en silencio por un momento.

—Yo no siento nada Draco —dijo Hermione con calma.

—No lo estoy imaginando Hermione —acotó Draco y subió corriendo las escaleras.

La habitación era un completo desastre, había ropa desperdigada y la cama estaba sin hacer. Sin embargo no había rastro de Harry tampoco ahí ni en el baño. No era un departamento grande y lo recorrieron un par de veces. Ron tuvo la idea de que Harry podría estar delante de sus narices oculto por su capa de invisibilidad, pero no fue así. Draco se sentó en los escalones de la escalera completamente frustrado y preocupado. Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y de pronto la puerta del armario llamó su atención. No lo usaban casi nunca, tenían sus escobas guardadas ahí y algunas cajas con viejas cosas. No tenía ningún sentido pero Draco supo que tenía que seguir aquella corazonada y salir de dudas.

Se puso de pie y caminó con grandes zancadas hasta la puerta del armario. Respiró hondo antes de intentar abrirla y se dio cuenta que no podía, parecía sellada y supo que era la magia de Harry protegiendo el lugar. Hermione se acercó y entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía. Entre los dos intentaron abrir la puerta con un par de potentes _Bombarda_ que no funcionaron. Draco frustrado comenzó a forcejear la puerta de manera violenta y la magia de Harry osciló ante la posible intromisión. Hermione aprovechó el momento de duda en el rostro de Draco para lanzar otro hechizo y la puerta voló en varios pedazos.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo cuando lo vio. Harry estaba en un rincón del pequeño armario abrazado a sus rodillas con los ojos cerrados y meciéndose ligeramente. La carga mágica dentro del lugar era demasiada y cuando Draco intentó tocarlo fue bruscamente rechazado por ella.

—Voy a buscar a Neville —dijo Hermione alejándose hacia la chimenea.

Draco quiso acercarse nuevamente mientras que Ron contempló la escena sin entender lo que sucedía. La magia de Harry continuó rechazando a Draco y le era imposible tocarlo, parecía como si hubiese formado una burbuja impenetrable a su alrededor.

—Harry —llamó Draco con voz suave—. Harry tienes que salir de ahí, vamos… ven conmigo.

Pero Harry no respondió, ni siquiera parecía haberlo escuchado, sólo continuaba meciéndose y repitiendo algo que Draco no llegaba a entender, pero los susurros ininteligibles le resultaban familiares y pronto se dio cuenta que eran parecidos a los que dejaba escapar cuando las pesadillas lo asediaban. _Vengan por mí, me quiero ir con ustedes_. El mantra se repetía en los labios de Harry una y otra vez.

Hermione entró corriendo seguida por Neville Longbottom quién no parecía entender nada de lo que ocurría. Draco se apartó para darle espacio al medimago de ayudar a Harry.

—¿Desde cuándo está ahí? —preguntó el Neville.

—No lo sabemos —dijo Hermione—. Lo acabamos de encontrar. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—¡Merlín! —exclamó el joven medimago—. Nunca he visto a nadie con un desequilibrio mágico como este.

—No te entiendo Longbottom —dijo Draco alterado—. Explícanos qué sucede.

Neville lo miró con calma y saco su varita dirigiéndola hacía Harry. Lanzó un suave hechizo y el cuerpo de Harry se desplomó suavemente hacía un lado.

—Ayúdenme a llevarlo a un lugar donde pueda examinarlo —dijo Neville.

Draco de inmediato se acercó tomando a Harry en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia la habitación donde lo acomodó sobre la cama con sumo cuidado. Se apartó un poco y entonces Neville comenzó con su trabajo, recorriendo el cuerpo de Harry con su varita y tomando anotaciones en silencio. Conforme Neville dirigía suavemente su varita hacia determinadas algunas zonas del cuerpo de Harry, la magia de éste parecía responder de diferente manera, los adornos del lugar parecían moverse solos, las cortinas abrirse, incluso la varita de Neville soltó chispas al acercarse peligrosamente hacia el pecho de Harry.

Draco, Hermione y Ron observaron todo en silencio desde un rincón de la habitación sin tener la menor idea del tipo de revisión que Neville estaba efectuando. Draco no era un experto en medimagia pero lo que estaba viendo era suficiente para saber que lo que fuese que Harry tenía no era nada bueno. Al cabo de un rato Neville resopló y se puso de pie indicándoles que lo sigan. Salieron de la habitación y Hermione amablemente los dirigió hacia la sala. El silencio era incómodo y Draco estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué carajo fue todo eso, Neville? —preguntó Ron y Draco se lo agradeció interiormente.

—Es pronto para darles un diagnóstico final —explicó el joven medimago con calma—, pero por lo que puedo apreciar Harry ha perdido el control de su magia. Cuando lo encontraron claramente estaba en un shock nervioso, tal vez recibió alguna mala noticia…

—Sí —contestó Draco sintiéndose culpable—. Bueno… digamos que algo así.

—Entiendo —respondió Neville condescendiente, no era su intención entrar en el terreno privado de la vida de su amigo y Malfoy—. Verán, como saben nuestra magia está directamente relacionada con el sistema nervioso, por eso muchos de los hechizos más potentes necesitan también de nuestras emociones —Hermione asintió entendiendo el punto y Neville continuó—. Sabemos que Harry recibió noticias que lo alteraron, hasta cierto punto es normal que su magia se altere por eso, no es cotidiano que suceda en un mago adulto, pero puede pasar. El problema está en que la descarga mágica de Harry no es consecuencia de una noticia repentina o una discusión doméstica.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Draco tratando de entender.

—La magia de Harry prácticamente había salido por completo de su cuerpo y estaba protegiéndolo desde fuera, actuando con voluntad propia. No era Harry quién dominaba su magia sino todo lo contrario.

—Yo, no entiendo —dijo Hermione—. Esto que nos dices no es algo que pase así nomás porque sí.

—Claro que no —explicó Neville—. Lo más probable es que Harry esté atravesando por un mal momento emocional y no ha podido manejarlo. Los muggles lo llaman depresión y lo tratan con medicinas pero en el caso…

—Medicinas —gritó Ron de pronto—. Harry ha estado tomando esas cosas.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Hermione viendo a Ron dirigirse como una flecha hacía la cocina.

—Mira, son éstas —dijo Ron al volver, dándole a Neville los frascos que no le había costado encontrar en el lugar donde había visto que su amigo las guardaba anteriormente—. Harry las tenía escondidas bajo un hechizo pero yo lo descubrí hace unos meses, él dijo que eran para dormir, que se las había dado un fisquiatra muggle.

—Un psiquiatra —corrigió Hermione—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Ron?

—Harry me hizo prometer que no diría nada, no quería que Draco se enterase y luego lo vi bien, pensé que no era nada de cuidado —dijo Ron avergonzado.

—Esto explica mucho, son antidepresivos y estas otras son ansiolíticos —dijo Neville—. Los muggles las usan para curar cuadros de depresión y muchos otros que me demoraría en explicarles, son efectivas pero para un mago pueden ser realmente terribles. —Draco lo miró esperando que dijese algo más, así que Neville continuó con su explicación—. Para no confundirlos se los explicaré así: Harry ha estado tomando pastillas que afectan a su magia directamente, probablemente han calmado sus nervios pero a cambio han aniquilado su control mágico.

—¿Y tiene remedio? —preguntó Draco.

—Claro que sí, pero no será un proceso rápido y dependerá mucho del daño causado —explicó el medimago—. Primero tenemos que saber por cuánto tiempo las ha tomado y cómo las consiguió y luego ver qué lo llevó a tomarlas. Si se las dio un médico muggle tiene que haberlo diagnosticado de algo, necesito esa información para poder saber qué acciones tomar.

Draco no podía procesar toda esa información. Estaba aturdido intentando adivinar desde cuándo Harry le estaba ocultando ese tipo de cosas, si todo había sucedido luego de que él se fuese o desde que aún estaban juntos. Escuchó que Hermione y Neville continuaban hablando pero él ya no podía prestarles atención. Repentinamente recordó el día que engatusó a Harry para que le diese la llave de su cámara en Gringots y cómo el moreno le había dicho que todos sus cajones sellados con magia responderían también a la suya. Se dirigió a la sala del televisor y comenzó a revisar el librero con las manos temblorosas hasta que su magia sintió algo y ante sus ojos apareció una pequeña compuerta. La abrió y sacó de el una caja que contenía viejas cartas de sus amigos de la época de escuela, fotos de sus padres y unos documentos guardados en un sobre. Los sacó y vio que eran de una clínica muggle, los tomó para llevárselos a Neville cuando vio en el fondo de la caja los pasajes de avión con destino a París rotos junto con la brillante tarjeta de crédito que él le había dado a Harry. Draco se sintió mal, enfermo, tenía ganas de llorar, de quebrarse, la culpa por no haber notado antes lo que pasaba con Harry se hacía más intensa cada vez, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. No cuando no sabían qué consecuencias traerían todas esas medicinas en la vida de Harry.

—Longbottom —dijo Draco llamando su atención—. Harry tenía guardado esto, creo que son del medico muggle.

Neville tomó los resultados y los leyó revisándolos. Su rostro continuó siendo serio pero no comentó nada. Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas seguros de que Neville había descubierto algo, pero el joven continuó en silencio.

—Voy a llevármelos para revisarlos —dijo Neville poniéndose de pie—. Harry dormirá por varias horas, el hechizo que le apliqué lo mantendrá sedado. No lo dejen solo y si su magia comienza a actuar sola me llaman de inmediato. Volveré mañana por la mañana y entonces hablaré con él.

Neville fue hacia la chimenea y Draco no lo vio irse porque prácticamente había subido corriendo hacia su dormitorio. En medio de la cama pudo ver a Harry dormido, lucía relajado y tranquilo, sin ningún signo que le indicase que podía estar quebrado por dentro. Se acercó temeroso de ser rechazado por la magia del moreno nuevamente pero esta vez si pudo tocarlo. Draco pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello, acariciando la cicatriz descolorida sobre la frente de Harry. Hermione lo observó desde la puerta y volvió a la sala. No había nada que pudiesen hacer ese momento y estaba segura de que Draco necesitaba ese tiempo a solas con Harry.

++++

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, desorientado y confundido, lo que no lo asustó ya que casi siempre experimentaba aquella sensación al despertar. Su borrosa visión le indicó que había alguien sentado a los pies de su cama y buscó con su mano descortinada sus lentes en la mesita. Hermione se acercó y se los alcanzó. Harry se los puso y miró a su amiga con calma.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella.

—Me siento como si hubiese dormido cien años —contestó Harry risueño—.

—No fueron cien años, pero casi un día entero —dijo Hermione—. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

—Yo, no lo sé. ¿Sucedió algo? —pregunto Harry alterándose—. No creo haberme vuelto a emborrachar, ¿o sí?

—No fue eso Harry —contestó Hermione calmada—. Tú nos diste un gran susto. No sabíamos nada de ti y luego te encontramos en el armario con tu magia desbordándose.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio intentando llenar los vacíos de su mente y recordó haber vuelto de la graduación de Draco demasiado triste y abatido. Lo único que quería era desaparecer y había intentado apagar las luces de la sala con su varita pero lo único que había logrado era que su varita disparase un rayo que chocó con una pared. Asustado y con la mente obnubilada había buscado refugio en el armario, como lo hacía de niño en la oscuridad de su vieja alacena.

—¿Cómo entraron? —preguntó de pronto con la voz apagada.

—Draco nos hizo entrar —dijo Hermione—. No te preocupes de eso ahora, necesito que me escuches Harry. Neville está afuera y necesita examinarte.

—No tengo nada, Hermione —dijo él intentando ponerse de pie pero ella se lo impidió.

—Deja de mentirnos, Harry —le increpó ella—. Sabemos que has estado viendo a un psicólogo y que has estado tomando medicina muggle. Esto es serio Harry, has afectado tu magia y no sabemos qué consecuencias puede traerte eso.

—Yo… yo… no —titubeó Harry sabiéndose descubierto y sintiendo los nervios apoderándose de él—. No quiero que Draco lo sepa.

—Lo siento cariño, pero fue Draco el que encontró los documentos del médico —dijo ella con suavidad—. Pero está bien, nosotros necesitábamos saber, es la única forma de poder ayudarte.

—No —insistió Harry—. Draco se irá con sus padres y yo no quiero involucrarlo en esto yo no…

—Demasiado tarde Potter —dijo Draco entrando a la habitación.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fría que el rubio ignoró por completo acercándose a la cama. Harry prácticamente se había hundido en el colchón cuando lo había visto entrar. Hermione se paró y luego de plantarle un amoroso beso en la frente al moreno salió de la habitación.

—Escúchame Harry —dijo Draco una vez que estuvieron a solas—. Vas a recibir a Longbottom y va a hablar con él para que pueda ver como ayudarte, no me importa si tengo que amarrarte, lanzarte un imperio o partirte la cabeza a coscorrones. Toda esta mierda de _yo puedo solo_ se acaba ahora, ¿me entiendes?

—Draco, tú eres el que no entiende —dijo Harry—, yo no quería… tú no…

—No —interrumpió—. Entiendo, más de lo que tú crees. Vamos a cortarla con las niñerías y a portarnos como lo que somos: dos magos adultos y enamorados que enfrentan los problemas _juntos_.

—¿Ya no te irás a Praga? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Aún no lo he decidido —dijo Draco intentando sonar sincero—. Pero si tú eres un buen mago y dejas que Neville te ayudé, quizás empieces a convencerme de quedarme.

Harry sonrió tímidamente. Se sintió vulnerable y avergonzado al saber que todos sus esfuerzos por ocultar sus temores y su depresión se habían derrumbado. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado, el no tener que disimular ni fingir más sonrisas era como liberarse de una pesada carga y por primera vez tuvo la certeza de que podría superarlo.

Un par de horas más tarde Harry nuevamente dormía. Neville se había ido poco antes luego de mantener una larga charla con sus amigos y Draco. Harry tenía demasiados meses medicándose y sin supervisión de un especialista muggle, su trastorno distímico no había mejorado nada y su magia era la que más había sufrido. Harry era incapaz de conjurar un simple _Nox_ sin que chispas saliesen de su varita. Los efectos eran mucho peores si él se alteraba, tal como había pronosticado Neville, la magia de Harry actuaba sola y él necesitaba aprender a canalizarla nuevamente.

—Es mi culpa —dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio del lugar—. No puedo creer que nunca me haya dado cuenta.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo notó —contestó Hermione—. Harry probablemente ha estado sintiéndose así por años y yo siempre pensé que sus constantes cambios de ánimo eran normales. Él… él siempre ha sido así, desde la escuela, nosotros nos acostumbramos y asumimos que era normal.

—Hermione, yo vivía con él, debería haber notado que algo no estaba bien.

—Bueno cúlpate si quieres, pero eso no va a ayudar en nada —sentenció la joven bruja.

—No es lo que yo quiera —se quejó Draco—. Maldición, nada de esto debería estar pasando, él tenía que estar bien y yo debería estar preparando mi viaje y…

Ron escuchaba la discusión en silencio. Se sentía tan mal amigo, había estado concentrado en su propio mundo, su trabajo en la tienda y su relación con Hermione que nunca había notado nada fuera de lugar. Cuando se enteró de las medicinas que Harry tomaba él había querido creer que Harry sabía lo que hacía, como siempre parecía hacerlo desde sus primeros años de escuela.

Lo había meditado mucho y Ron creía entender lo que pasaba con Harry. No era culpa de Malfoy, de Hermione, ni de él; era la vida que Harry había llevado, dañándolo desde la infancia, había tenido tan poco afecto en su vida y había enfrentado tanto dolor que no le resultaba extraño que se hubiese quebrado en mil pedazos. Todos ellos solían dar por sentado que Harry era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevar lo que fuera, que su carácter decidido y desafiante lo ayudaría siempre a levantarse y seguir adelante. Harry probablemente lo había intentado y luego, al darse cuenta que todos esperaban que él saliese victorioso de sus batallas internas simplemente había optado por fingir. En el fondo, Ron agradecía que Harry sólo presentase una fuerte depresión, tal como les había dicho Neville y no hubiese tomado una medida más drástica ante la incapacidad de lidiar con sus problemas. Ese era Harry después de todo, siempre tratando de no afectar a nadie, de no perturbar la vida de sus amigos, él que se hubiese ido solo a enfrentar con Voldemort si ellos no hubiesen estado pegados a él como sus sombras.

Ron se sentía mal, pero tuvo que reconocer que admiraba eso en Harry, era idiota y testarudo, pero fuerte como pocos. Él no se imaginaba pasando por todo lo que Harry había vivido. Sin sus padres a su lado, sin nadie que lo amase y siempre solo. Ron nunca entendería como Harry lo había logrado cuando él casi se había vuelto loco de tristeza durante los pocos días que se fue del campamento y estuvo escondiéndose solo de los carroñeros. Él había entendido en esos días que no podía estar solo, que continuaba siendo un niño acostumbrado a que su mamá le preparase un buen desayuno todas las mañanas y siempre le dejase medias limpias en los cajones de su armario. Con tristeza, Ron se preguntó cómo Harry había sobrevivido a su propia infancia, quién lo habría consolado cuando tenía un mal sueño o cuidado cuando había estado enfermo, si alguien le habría leído un cuento y él se sintió tan egoísta.

—Cállense los dos —gritó de pronto Ron—. ¿Quieren saber la verdad? Pues sí, es culpa de nosotros, siempre hemos asumido que Harry puede con todo y nunca le hemos preguntado si necesitaba ayuda. No podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado pero podemos ayudarlo ahora. Así que ustedes dos dejen de actuar como idiotas y concentrémonos en Harry.

—Tienes razón Ron —aceptó Hermione mirando a su novio con ojos de orgullo.

—Y tú Malfoy —mencionó Ron— decide de una vez si te vas a Praga de los cojones o te quedas al lado de Harry como deberías.

Draco lo miró serio, su rostro no reflejó ninguna emoción pero en el fondo se sintió agradecido con Ron por el amigo leal que era y por haber puesto las fichas del juego en perspectiva. Draco suspiró calmándose.

—Me quedo —dijo el rubio con voz firme—. No pienso irme a ninguna parte, Weasley.

Ron asintió complacido y comenzaron una conversación enfocada, esta vez, en cómo iban a ayudar a Harry a recuperarse y discutiendo las mejores opciones para modificar sus respectivos horarios y así evitar que Harry se quedase solo por mucho tiempo.

++++

Una semana después Harry desayunaba tranquilamente en la cama. Hermione había pasado la noche en el departamento con él y le había preparado el desayuno antes de irse. Navidad era en sólo una semana y Harry se sentía mal por tener a sus amigos y a Draco corriendo con sus horarios y actividades para turnarse en acompañarlo.

Neville le había prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de magia por muy mínima que fuese y Draco le había confiscado la varita para evitar tentaciones. De la misma forma las pastillas habían desaparecido y sido reemplazadas por varias pociones para ayudar con su depresión, para dormir y para reconstruir su magia. Después de las vacaciones por navidad Harry comenzaría su terapia con un psicomago ya que la prioridad de Neville era restablecer su magia.

Draco se apareció en medio del salón y entró a la cocina. Harry escuchó ruidos en la planta baja y supo que se trataba de Draco. Nervioso se acomodó sobre la cama lo mejor que pudo y sonrió con cariño cuando vio entrar al rubio con una taza de café en las manos. La relación entre ellos era confusa para Harry. Las noches que Draco se quedaba con él terminaban enredados en la cama, abrazados y acariciándose hasta que el sueño los vencía. Pero había momentos en que Draco era distante, no lo besaba más que en la oscuridad de la noche y los silencios entre ellos eran prolongados.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí —contestó Harry—. Cómo no hacerlo con la cantidad de pociones que tengo que tomar.

Draco rodó los ojos y no comentó nada, estaba harto de escuchar a Harry quejándose constantemente de todo. Mucho más porque estaba convencido de que sólo lo hacía cuando estaba con él. Hermione y Ron no tenían que soportar los infantiles lloriqueos de Harry por tener que tomar sus pociones o por no poder usar su varita.

—No hace mucho frío, ¿te gustaría pasear un poco? —propuso Draco—. Necesitas un poco de aire fresco.

—No tengo ganas —comentó Harry.

—Bien, como quieras —dijo Draco frustrado.

—Sabes Draco, no tienes que quedarte si no quieres —mencionó Harry sintiéndose enojado—. Yo no voy a morirme por quedarme sólo un día.

—No voy a irme, así que no comiences con eso.

—Yo sólo lo decía porque siempre parece que no quieres estar aquí —se quejó Harry.

—A veces eres tan egoísta —le dijo Draco. Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró sin entender—. Y no pongas esa cara Potter que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

—Lo que creo es que te has levantado de mal humor y has venido a desquitarte conmigo.

—¿Realmente? No puedo creerlo —dijo el rubio—. Sé que ni Hermione ni Ron mencionan nada porque no quieren alterarte pero ya me cansé de seguir con este teatro. Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento pero tú actuaste todo este tiempo como un egoísta con nosotros. Crees que con habernos ocultado lo que pasaba nos hacías un favor cuando la verdad es que lo único que querrás era reafirmar tu condición de _héroe_ , del que no necesita a nadie y te salió todo mal porque no eres más que una patética imitación de quién fuiste.

—Draco no… yo no lo hice por eso —se defendió Harry—. Tú no entiendes todo lo que yo he pasado y…

—Por favor Harry —interrumpió Draco—. Ese pretexto está comenzando a gastarse. Entiendo que te hayas sentido solo y que cargas un equipaje pesado, pero no lo justifica. No te das cuenta de que siempre estás buscando un motivo para sentirte miserable y tenerte lastima.

—No… no es así. Es fácil para ti Draco, tú no puedes entender lo que es no tener a nadie, estar solo.

—Ahora vas a subestimarme —dijo Draco calmándose y dándose por vencido—. Claro que te entiendo, tú querías saber de tu familia y te conseguí recuerdos, te llevé a la mansión de tu familia. Querías viajar y te di todo para que planeases el mejor viaje del mundo, te he apoyado en todo, pero nada es suficiente —Draco guardó silencio un momento y Harry bajó la mirada ante las palabras—. No conociste a tus padres y lo lamento pero aún así tienes una familia que te ama, los Weasley darían todo lo que tienen por ti. Ron es tu maldito hermano, yo nunca he visto a nadie más leal que él. Así que no me digas que estás solo porque no es verdad. ¿Quieres saber de soledad? Bien, por si no recuerdas yo no tengo un sólo amigo que no esté relacionado contigo, no tengo a nadie como Weasley que ponga con gusto el pecho por mi ante un hechizo sin pensarlo dos veces y mi amistad con Hermione ni siquiera se acerca al amor que esa chica tiene por ti.

—Tus padres están vivos —dijo Harry tratando de que sonase como razón suficiente.

—Sí, lo están. Pero no fuiste tú mismo quién me recordó hace unos meses que mi padre me crució por dos horas sin remordimiento alguno solamente porque opte por tomar mis propias decisiones. Sé que mi madre me ama pero ella jamás le dará la espalda a mi padre por mí —dijo Draco con tristeza—. La diferencia entre tú y yo Harry, es que a mi eso nunca me ha preocupado, no me perturbó que el Ministerio haya hecho de todo para hacerme miserable, ni los imbéciles que no me hablaban en la Academia. Nada de eso me importaba porque estabas tú, porque quizás parezca que no tengo nada pero yo te tenía a ti y quisiera que tu cabezota Gryffindor lo hubiese entendido a tiempo.

Harry lo miró y sintió a su magia concentrándose en la punta de sus dedos, señal de que pronto estallaría, se asustó y se sintió incapaz de controlarla así que optó por deslizarse bajo las cobijas y darle la espalda a Draco mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

—¿Vas a ignorarme? —pregunto Draco enojado.

—Nunca he podido ignorarte —confesó Harry, su voz ahogada contra la almohada—. Eres insufrible cuando quieres, siempre lo has sido.

Harry se incorporó, repentinamente su magia había cedido y ya no parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo. Al parecer respirar como Neville le había aconsejado si funcionaba.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres de mi —dijo Harry.

—Necesito que me digas la verdad Harry, es lo único que he querido todo este tiempo. Necesito entender por qué me has ocultado todo esto por meses.

—No lo entenderías.

—Claro que sí —insistió Draco.

—No quiero —gritó Harry—. Lamento que se hayan enterado y lamento todo esto pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque entonces… entonces sabrías el desastre que soy y no puedo —dijo Harry con palabras atropelladas—. No soportaría que tú me vieses de esa forma.

—No te entiendo —dijo Draco—. Pensé que confiabas en mí, no necesitas jugar al héroe conmigo.

—Claro que sí —aclaró Harry—. Crees qué no sé que jamás me habrías mirado si no fuese precisamente el puto héroe del mundo mágico.

Draco guardó silencio por unos segundos, las palabras de Harry habían sido como una puñalada certera. Salió de la habitación como un rayo, enojado, frustrado y dolido. No había sido su intención llegar y discutir con Harry pero la verdad era que se sentía sobrepasado por la situación y por la poca colaboración de Harry para recuperarse. Sabía que si se quedaba un rato más en la misma habitación con el moreno iba a terminar por quebrarse en mil pedazos que luego no podría recomponer. Escuchó a Harry llamándolo una vez que abandonó la habitación pero no se sentía capaz de continuar con esa conversación que tanto había intentado retrasar.

Harry se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, en parte por la cantidad de pociones que llevaba en el cuerpo y por los muchos días en los que sólo se ponía de pie para ir al baño. Se había arrepentido de inmediato por lo que había dicho. Una parte de él quería creer que Draco sí lo amaba por lo que era y no sólo por el nombre. Sabía que era estúpido tener ese tipo de dudas después de tanto tiempo, pero los recientes acontecimientos habían por fin aclarado la mente de Harry y sus miedos antes oscuros ahora se plantaban reales uno por uno ante sus ojos. Pero así como su cabeza era una maraña de confusión una voz le dijo que seguía haciendo lo mismo, auto compadeciéndose y dañando a Draco a su paso.

Intentó caminar con destreza para alcanzar a Draco. Necesitaba detenerlo, no podía dejar que se fuese, no puede perderlo de nuevo. Caminó lo más rápido que su condición le permitió por el pasillo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y entonces sintió el chispazo de magia que tanto había intentado controlar saliendo como un estallido de su cuerpo, aparentemente su magia insistía en tener voluntad propia.

—¡Mierda! —dijo frustrado y se dejó caer sobre el piso apoyando la espalda en el barandal del pasillo a unos pasos de los escalones de la escalera.

Draco se detuvo al sentir la magia de Harry disparándose. Sabía que había sido un error encarar a Harry de esa manera, que le había quitado la poca tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir. Harry no necesitaba una confrontación en esos momentos, necesitaba calor y apoyo y Draco no pudo sentirse más confundido. Se sentó en uno de los escalones a mitad de la escalera, incapaz de volver. Harry volteó respirando con dificultad, el descontrol de su magia siempre llegaba acompañado de una sensación de pánico que aún no lograba dominar. Desde su posición pudo ver a Draco sentado en la escalera a través de los barrotes del barandal. De pronto toda esa absurda escena le pareció graciosa, la situación era ridículamente infantil y una risa triste escapó de sus labios.

—Somos un desastre —le dijo Draco al sentir que Harry lo observaba.

—No te veo —le contestó Harry y Draco volteó preocupado. No lograba verlo con claridad desde donde estaba pero si divisaba la figura de Harry a través de los barrotes.

—¿Te molesta la vista? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Quieres que llame a Longbottom?

—No —contestó Harry con una sonrisa burlona—. No te veo porque no traigo mis lentes; ahora mismo sólo eres una mancha amarilla para mi… ¿podrías…?

Draco meneó la cabeza encontrando la situación divertida. Se paró y subió la escalera hasta llegar a donde Harry continuaba sentado y se inclinó frente a él, con un suave accio de su varita convocó los lentes de Harry y se los colocó con ternura. Harry tomó sus manos y besó con suavidad los nudillos delgados de Draco que suspiró ante la caricia. Quería quedarse ahí mismo tomado de la mano con Harry para siempre.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry con suavidad—. Realmente no pienso eso que dije.

Draco hizo el intento de responder pero Harry posó sus dedos temblorosos sobre los labios del rubio.

—Ayúdame. Tienes razón, no puedo hacerlo sólo Draco —la voz de Harry sonó estrangulada—. Todo este tiempo pensé que podía, tenía miedo de perderte si te enterabas… si… si me veías así y te termine perdiendo de todas maneras y yo…

—Siempre fuiste así de idiota, ¿verdad? —le contestó Draco sin malicia en la voz, sus dedos seguían entrelazados—. Nunca me has perdido… ¿de verdad pensaste que no te apoyaría?

—Estaba… estoy asustado.

—Lo sé —contestó Draco abrazándolo—. Yo también, estoy aterrado de sólo pensar en lo qué podría haber pasado si no te encontramos a tiempo, no podría vivir sin ti maldito Gryffindor.

—Quédate conmigo, yo quiero irme de viaje contigo, quiero vivir contigo otra vez, necesito… dios, Draco, te amo, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, no sé por qué lo has dudado todo el tiempo.

—Porque casi nunca lo dices —replicó Harry en un susurro.

Draco lo abrazó aún más fuerte intentando alejar la culpa. Había pasado buen rato hablando con Longbottom haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que había sucedido en la vida de Harry durante todo ese tiempo y tuvo que reconocer que Weasley tenía razón, había estado tan ciego. Siempre tuvo la seguridad de que Harry sabía de sus sentimientos, que no necesitaba reafirmarlos ni expresarlos cuando justamente lo que el moreno pedía a gritos era la seguridad de que ellos eran también una familia, una realidad inquebrantable. Harry se había roto frente a sus ojos y Draco no lo había notado. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese mal y frustrado por no poder convencer a Harry de que él era lo que quería. Que no estaba ahí por obligación, por aliviar su conciencia ni nada parecido. Él quería estar ahí para ayudarlo a recomponerse, para volver a verlo sonreír e irradiar esa luz tan maravillosa que tenía cuando estaba bien. Quería que volviese a ser esa ráfaga de fuego que voló en su escoba mientras era perseguido por un dragón. Necesitaba demostrarle que lo amaba.

—Pensé que lo sabias —le respondió Draco con un susurro—. No soy bueno con las palabras pero eso ya lo sabes, Harry; de verdad pensé que lo sabias, que eres toda mi vida, no me arrepiento ni un solo día por haberte elegido a ti. Harry, siempre has sido tú, siempre lo has sido todo, desde que te vi probándote esa túnica en Madame Malkin's. Todos esos años fuiste un dolor en el culo pero no podía vivir sin ti desde entonces.

Harry sonrió y lo besó. Era un beso necesitado y entregado, honesto, sin mentiras ni barreras. Se dejó abrazar y sostener por Draco, mostrándose ante él tal como era, con todos sus miedos e inseguridades. Habló y lloró por horas, hasta sentirse estúpido porque nada era tan malo, porque Draco ni un segundo lo había mirado con desprecio y Harry nunca había estado más seguro que en ese momento, sentados en el piso del pasillo junto a la escalera de que Draco lo amaba y que todo estaría bien.

  


[<< Capítulo 9](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/182561.html)

| [Epílogo >>](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/183285.html)


	11. No Reacon to Cry (Epílogo)

  
**No Reason to Cry**

**Epílogo**   


La vieja mansión Potter lucía más imponente que nunca, o al menos eso es lo que Harry creía. Después de meses de trabajar intensamente finalmente estaba terminada. El siguiente verano Harry recibiría al primer grupo de niños que iban a entrenar en la todavía no inaugurada _Academia Deportiva Potter_. Había sido un proceso largo pero Harry estaba satisfecho, se había librado de la constante mirada del Ministerio y había logrado convencer a Victor Krum y Oliver Wood para que se asociasen con él y formasen la primera escuela de Quidditch infantil de mundo mágico. Harry estaba planeando incorporar la enseñanza de deportes muggles también. El Ministerio nunca le había dado carta blanca para hacerlo en el CDMI pero ahora él era quien mandaba y nada lo detenía para hacerlo.

El último año había sido una montaña rusa para Harry. Los meses de terapia le habían resultado interminables pero las sesiones se habían reducido a una vez por mes. Harry nunca pensó que hablar con un psicomago iba a ser realmente tan útil en su vida. Había logrado controlar su magia con mucho esfuerzo pero ya tenía varios meses sin chispazos de magia involuntaria, confesar sus temores y hasta recordar el nombre del viejo disco de su madre. Harry era joven pero había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida y por primera vez se sentía completo y en paz.

—Listo —dijo Draco saliendo al jardín donde Harry se encontraba—. Me acaban de asegurar que las escobas llegarán la primera semana de junio, así que podrás supervisar la entrega tu mismo.

—Perfecto —contestó Harry sonriendo—. De todas formas me voy tranquilo, Hermione se hará cargo de todo lo que falta, todavía tenemos varios meses antes de que inauguremos.

—Sí, pero una vez que pongamos los pies en París no volverás a pensar en quidditch, en el críquet, ni nada que no sea nuestras vacaciones.

Harry sonrió y lo abrazó. No podía creer que finalmente se irían a ese viaje que un año atrás le había parecido tan esquivo. Aún se sentía mal por haber alterado los planes de todos a su alrededor pero también estaba agradecido por el apoyo que le habían dado.

Ron había postergado sus planes de pedirle matrimonio a Hermione, no le había parecido oportuno hacerlo cuando estaban lidiando con Harry y su depresión. Finalmente cuando Harry había comenzado a mostrar mejoría Ron había hecho la propuesta y obviamente Hermione había aceptado.

Pasadas las vacaciones de navidad Harry había comenzado sus terapias como tenían planeado y Neville le había sugerido que retomase su trabajo en Regents Park. Tener algo en que enfocarse había sido beneficioso para él y a los meses había comenzado a estudiar para sacar su título como entrenador deportivo infantil. Harry descubrió que eso era lo que quería hacer con su vida, amaba ambos deportes: el muggle y el mágico, y estar con esos niños lo llenaba de energía. Se sentía feliz de saber que iba por el camino correcto.

Draco y Hermione se las habían ingeniado para poner en marcha su empresa de exportaciones mágicas con el poco tiempo que habían tenido libre durante la recuperación de Harry. sin embargo el negocio había caminado solo desde el principio y ahora Draco tenía el liderazgo en el mundo mágico en cuanto a canales de negocios se refería con el mundo muggle y algunas ciudades del mundo mágico europeo. El Ministerio había insistido en proponerle un puesto en el departamento de Relaciones Internacionales pero Draco continuaba firme en no querer involucrarse con ellos.

—Vamos —dijo Draco—. Aún tenemos que terminar de empacar y luego cenar con los Weasley.

—Lamento que Molly esté triste porque no vamos a pasar la Navidad con ellos —contestó Harry saliendo del lugar junto con Draco.

—No te preocupes por eso, ellos saben que este viaje lo venimos planeando por demasiado tiempo.

Harry asintió contento. París los esperaba con sus luces y su romance, luego visitarían varias ciudades de Europa para después partir hacía Estados Unidos. Draco estaba entusiasmado por visitar New York y Harry seguía intentando convencerlo de hacer una parada por Disney World. Tendrían cinco meses para viajar por donde quisieran y volverían semanas antes de la boda de Ron y Hermione. Se detuvo antes de abandonar el jardín de la mansión y besó a Draco con calma, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de sus labios y juguetear con su lengua. Su corazón latía fuertemente pero ya no de miedo sino de alegría.

Llegaron al departamento y Draco subió para terminar de empacar, había decidido hacerlo él y así asegurarse de que Harry no olvidase la mitad de las cosas que tenían que llevar. Harry aprovechó el tiempo a solas para sentarse en el sofá frente al televisor. Observó a los dragones volando en la pared y se sintió completo. Gracias a Draco tenía ahí mismo un recuerdo vívido de sus padres, de su historia y se dio cuenta que ya no se sentía solo ni perdido. No había sido fácil llegar hasta ahí pero Harry agradecía haberse quebrado aquel día en el armario, porque desde ese momento por fin su vida había comenzado a tener sentido.

Draco cerró las maletas y las colocó en un rincón de la habitación. Cenarían con los Weasley y al día siguiente partirían a la central de trasladores. Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una caja pequeña de ahí. La miró con adoración y la hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de su varita. Ya tenían las reservaciones hechas en un hotel del mundo mágico de París y esa misma mañana había encargado a su secretaria que diese órdenes de tener la habitación lista desde un día antes. Quería que cuando Harry llegase se encontrase con la sorpresa.

En la cama de la habitación de Paris descansaba un viejo disco de vinilo y sobre él una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que contenía un fino anillo de oro blanco y una propuesta que Harry aun no sabía que iba a recibir pero que aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

**NA:** El título del fiction corresponde al nombre del álbum que Harry está buscando en esta historia. [No reason to cry](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Reason_to_Cry) de Eric Clapton.

 

 

  


[<< Capítulo 10](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/182977.html)


End file.
